The Knight with Two Faces
by DBlaviken
Summary: Many people consider power a good thing, a remedy for weakness that will help you to overcome the mightiest of ordeals... Elliot feels differently. Tainted by a curse that not only gave him power but also made him different, he lost hope. But then he comes across the Seven Deadly Sins and embarks on a journey to reclaim what he lost. Will he be able to reclaim it? Or perish trying?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell/ Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence

* * *

 _Entry 0_

 _Uh so, this is the first time I start writing this- not sure where should I start but I'll try._

 _The Kingdom has gone to shit. Corruption and Greed have overtaken the Knights, and I'm the only one left with at least a little bit of a heart. I know I have a purpose to stay here, but someone has been a little bit too stubborn to leave, so she left me with little to no choice._

 _The more I stay here, the more Liones gets corrupted. For hers and my own good, we're going to find the only people that can help us._

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

King Bartra Liones was having visions about an upcoming Holy War, and thus, he resorted to pacifistic means. Fewer battles, fewer weapons, less blood, is what the king wishes. Less payment, less resolve, less reason to train and fight, is what the Holy Knights of Liones are seeing. Not wanting this any longer, the knights were preparing a coup d'état to overthrow the King. It was going to take place in the midnight, and for some reason, the Holy Knights were not only after the King but also after Princess Elizabeth Liones.

The two were currently taking shelter on the throne room, and the Holy Knights could come barging in at any second.

"Father, what do we do?" said Elizabeth with a worried expression on her face "The Holy Knights can come at any second, we have to run!"

"If we run now, the Holy Knights will catch us easily, Elizabeth," Bartra said while thinking carefully about the situation. It looked like they were both running out of options until suddenly.

 ***THUMP***

A loud thump was heard on the door, startling the two.

"They're here already?!" Bartra widened his eyes in shock "That's impossible, I thought they were still climbing to the castle"

"No way…" Elizabeth put her hands in her mouth as she was losing the last hope to escape. And with that, the door finally opened. What was there surprised the two

It wasn't a group of Holy Knights that came to arrest them. In fact, it was just one. This Holy Knight had black armor with golden lines on his arms and legs, while having the Liones crest on his chest plate. He also had a stone sword, which was a weird thing to have as a Holy Knight. He wore no helmet, which showed the factors of the man's face. He was a young man with short blue hair. There was something in that man's face that caught the attention of both. He had red eyes that made them uneasy. Even so, Elizabeth recognized the man immediately.

"Elliot? Is that you?" Elizabeth said with a faint smile on her face. She could smile more, but she was unknown of what Elliot's intentions are. Is it to capture them?

"Hello Elizabeth, no, of course, it's not me," Elliot said with clear sarcasm.

'Diamond Rank Holy Knight Elliot…' thought Bartra with a curious expression on his face as he was analyzing the man 'What's he doing here? Is he going to-'

"So… to clear any of your doubts. No, I'm not here to capture you, nor kill you in any aspect." Bartra's thoughts were interrupted by the bluenette sudden declaration. "Oh, I'm sorry my king, I should address you with more respect. My apologies" Elliot apologized as he bowed him.

"It's okay Elliot." Bartra assured, but then grew more curious "So, if you're not here to capture us, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to break you out of course," Elliot responded causing Bartra to widen his eyes in surprise.

"W-what, you're willing to go against the Kingdom for our safety?" Elizabeth stuttered with surprise on her face.

"Of course. Because I know what's going on with the Kingdom, and I also know that something is up with Chief Holy Knights. The chiefs are both acting out of hand, they must be stopped because they're decisions have affected the morality of the Holy Knights, corrupting them to be more vicious and wild." Elliot said with a serious expression on his face.

"That's quite an insight you have on the situation, Elliot. I recommend you to not jump into those conclusions just yet." Bartra sweatdropped causing Elliot to nod. "But I commend you to at least have the idea. As for your proposal. Sorry, but I will stay here."

Elizabeth and Elliot's eyes widened in concern at the King's offer. Was the King surrendering or something?

"My King?"

"Dad?"

"If I go out now, then I will be spotted immediately. The Holy Knights have a bigger concern in me that they have on you, Elizabeth" He turned to see Elizabeth that was on the verge of tears.

"But, I don't want to leave you…" Elizabeth said. Bartra understood and he merely patted his daughter's head.

"I know you don't want to leave me Elizabeth, but this is for the best." the old king then turned to Elliot whose face was obscured by his hair "I trust that you knew about this Elliot?"

"...Yes, my king."

Bartra nodded and then looked at Elizabeth who understood his decision. She still looked trouble as if she just remembered something important, she then turned to Elliot "Father, are we really putting this huge burden on Elliot? Betraying the Kingdom, and making him a criminal, he doesn't deserve that..."

Bartra thought for a moment. She was right. Making someone betray the place they were born to and that Holy Knights were trying to protect was not your everyday task. His friends would be very disappointed with him. "She's right Elliot. Maybe you should think this over."

Elliot smirked and merely shooked his head "I'm sorry my king, but I already made up my mind. I'm going to end this madness once and for all."

Bartra and Elizabeth's eyes widened in concern. He really is going that far. Why? What was his reason?

"It bitters me that I have to betray the kingdom, but it's too corrupted. I can't stay and do nothing while my hometown is destroying itself." Eliot shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I will come back to take it back, stronger than ever, and I will do my best to restore Liones the way it was before. I assure you, my king."

Bartra saw this and smiled. This wasn't something a Holy Knight would do, much less willingly. There was no reason to stop someone who has really decided to do something.

"Very well then. Diamond Holy Knight Elliot. I entrust you the protection of Princess Elizabeth to you. Do you still want to change your decision?" Bartra said.

"No, sir," Elliot said with a calm smile on his face. Bartra then turned to see Elizabeth, who had a smile of her own, eyes filled with hope. That smile was so nostalgic and beautiful to him, he can entrust Elliot to protect it.

"Just something before you go…" Bartra said while coughing awkwardly "How do you plan to get out of the castle?"

Yeah, there was that. He knows the castle best, and there is no exit other than the main door. So if they want to get out of here, they'll have to get past the entire army of incoming knights, which is impossible with just one man.

"Oh, that's easy."

Wait, what?

Elliot then ran behind the throne which made Bartra frown in confusion. What the hell was he planning to do? Elliot then pulled a very small lever that was well hidden from sight. It was just under a brick which made Baltra's eyes widen in shock as a secret passage opened before them.

Huh?! This means that he had access to this room the entire time!

"Just a second, what is that?!" Bartra demanded in a serious tone.

"U-um…" Elizabeth was flustered in embarrassment. Her face showed the guilt she was probably feeling right now.

"Oh- my king, this is a secret tunnel that I built for a way to the throne room. It was very interesting to spy on the meetings with Elizabeth…" Elliot flinched as he saw Bartra's glaring at him with anger. He then dragged Elizabeth with him, "Well Elizabeth, let's go now!"

"Y-yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a downward expression on her face. It was clear that she didn't want to leave Bartra, but this was for the best "Be careful father!"

"WAIT!" Bartra tried to stop them since he wanted to scold them, but they left before he was able to do it. The passage then closed, leaving only Bartra in the room.

Bartra sighed in frustration, but he was ultimately relieved that they could go without alerting the other knights. Now that they were both gone, he could only hope to leave her daughter safety in Elliot's hands. But there was something that was still bothering him about Elliot.

'His eyes...' Bartra thought in concern. He knew that Elliot's eye color was something interesting. Elliot had brown eyes on the day, but they turned red when it was night. For what reason exactly?

And then it was the stone sword. A Holy Knight made of stone won't cut anything, and would not be suited for battle. However, judging from the reports he received over the past few years, it appears that he cuts everything with that sword.

And he carries it all the time, he felt a strange presence inside it. It was interesting, but ultimately, it unsettled him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a lot of footsteps were closing in behind the door. It was time for his arrest.

"Well then Elliot, I will leave Elizabeth to you."

* * *

Elizabeth and Elliot managed to get out of the castle. The tunnel leads to an old storage room outside of Liones. An armory that hasn't been used for a couple of years won't be attracting any attention, so they can both relax without having to worry on running into Holy Knights.

"Alright, no one is coming, we can relax now" Elliot sighed in relief as he threw himself on some old sandbags. "Seriously, acting all loyal and respectful towards your father is really tiring, Elizabeth."

"I imagined you would be reacting like that…" Elizabeth sweatdropped at his friend's sudden change of attitude "But I know you weren't lying that you will betray the kingdom and become a criminal, Elliot."

Elizabeth was about on the verge of tears since she is sad that Elliot did this to himself.

"Heh, you're always been like this, ever since we've known each other." Elliot chuckled as he remembered how a crybaby Elizabeth was, and she still is "Don't worry Elizabeth, this was my decision, don't beat yourself to it."

"B-But, what are we going to do? We cannot go out against the kingdom ourselves!"

"Don't worry about that-"

Elizabeth stopped crying as he looked at Elliot with hope in her eyes.

"After all, I got a plan. This is a good one."

"Y-you do?"

"Yep, we're going to find the legendary Seven Deadly Sins," Elliot revealed causing Elizabeth to recognize what he was exactly meant.

"The legendary Seven Deadly Sins? If I recall, they were banished as criminals…" Elizabeth was thinking if Elliot's idea was good, and honestly, she did like it.

"I suppose you don't believe in that crap…" Elliot deadpanned, having known that the delusion of the Holy Knights made them believe in everything their chiefs said. Elizabeth wasn't like that, she could think outside the cocoon sometimes. The Seven Deadly Sins were considered heroes of Liones, and their strongest force. It was honestly silly that they betrayed the kingdom all of sudden.

"O-of course not, I truly believe them as heroes, and they would never murder Lord Zaratras." Elizabeth had a resolute expression on her face.

"Yep, you're absolutely right," Elliot said.

"But... how do you plan to find them?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I actually don't know. I only have the location of Ban; he is currently in Baste Dungeon." Elliot said while recalling the moment when some knights spoke of how many times Ban was executed, and survived all of the attempts.

"S-sir Ban is in Baste Dungeon? But it's impossible to break him out with just you alone!" Elizabeth exclaimed in worry.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'm not going alone. If I recall correctly, there is a tavern not too far from this place, maybe I can recruit some people there." Elliot said causing Elizabeth to sigh in relief.

"That sounds like a good idea. Then it's decided, right? We're going to that place to recruit some people and save Sir Ban!" Elizabeth now had a clear picture of what they must do.

"Yep. We're leaving in the morning though, so be prepared." Elliot said causing Elizabeth to nod.

"Um, Elliot there was something I wanted to ask you-"

"Mm?"

"About your eye-"

"Alright we're going to sleep here tonight, you take that old couch right there Elizabeth while I use these sandbags," Elliot rapidly evaded the question as he immediately fell asleep.

"Eh?! Elliot wait…" Elizabeth tried to say something, but Elliot was already asleep. He always tries to change topics or evade the question completely when someone asks him about his eyes 'Why are you so reluctant on not telling me, Elliot…' she thought as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"U-um, so why did you pick this rusty armor in the first place?" Elizabeth asked curiously as she was getting more and more tired while walking with that rusty armor on.

"Well, it's not pretty for me either…" Elliot said as he wore dirty town clothes. He had a ragged green shirt and very small shorts that it felt like he was going to explode. "It's the only thing that we could get in that dump. It disguises us well though…" Elliot sighed, he knew that Elizabeth was going to suffocate in that armor, so they better hurry up before she collapses. "Also, I had to throw away my armor for this. It was necessary."

"That's true... but don't you think it attracts too much attention?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"It's fine, besides, you don't want to wear your dress in public, trust me," Elliot assured as he showed her two wanted posters. "Our faces are everywhere and we don't want to attract any more attention than we already have. You have to wear that."

The posters had the drawings of Elizabeth and Elliot's faces accurately. Anyone who sees their faces will immediately recognize them. So to cover themselves, Elliot gave Elizabeth a rusted armor while the former made himself dirtier.

"Although it still scares people away, I would not be surprised if there are rumors of a wandering noble knight and his peasant anytime soon..."

Elizabeth was tired. Very tired. She could faint at any moment. She took a look into Elliot's eyes, and what was curious about it is that they were not red anymore. They were brown.

She was used to it because she knew Elliot a long time ago, but it still unsettled her. She remained in deep thought until they both arrived outside the tavern they were supposed to visit.

It was in the middle of a plain field, an odd place to open a tavern.

"Elizabeth, I want you to stay outside until I tell you it's safe to get out, got it?"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

Meliodas was doing his everyday business, he was in charge of his tavern the Boar Hat, and was serving drinks and food to the customers, while also hearing them talk.

"Hey, I saw that Wandering Rusty Knight not too long ago…" said one man.

"Really? I thought I was just a mere rumor that was just to scare people. Is it real?" said another, "They say he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins."

That gained the attention of Meliodas, he didn't want to make a fuss about, so he just went to them casually.

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" Meliodas said gaining the men's attention.

"You mean that you didn't hear about them, little guy?" Another man asked him.

"Nope~!"

"They're the most feared group of criminals in all Liones, they slaughtered a lot of Holy Knights before escaping the Kingdom." Another man added.

Meliodas decided to just leave them be in their conversation as he just took his time to serve other customers. He still wanted to listen though, and so, he did.

"But, I don't think that knight is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Recently, a Holy Knight of Liones has gone rogue."

"Oh yeah, I heard, dunno' what he's thinkin' really. Is he the one in the rusty armor?"

Meliodas was now confused. A Holy Knight betraying the Kingdom? Who could possibly do that? And for what reason exactly? It wasn't exactly possible since every Holy Knight was very loyal to their capital. The one who did it probably saw through the false ideals that Liones promised.

Poetic.

"Don't know exactly. Because that rusty knight is traveling with someone really poor looking, and sick. I don't know why, and I don't care. Seriously this world has gone crazy enough for me to understand." A man huffed while chugging his ale down to the bottom.

Suddenly the door of the tavern started to open slowly. Some people turned to look at the figure. It was a young man with blue hair and brown eyes. He wore very poor clothes such as a ragged green shirt and dirty pants. He had dirt all over his body, making him seem like a very sick person at first sight. All of the customers fixed their gazes onto the strange man who was approaching Meliodas without a care in the world.

"Is he the one that was with the rusty knight?" one of the men whispered.

"Unsure, he looks very miserable though." A man laughed at the person who was approaching the counter were Meliodas was standing.

"Excuse me but, can me and my friend rest here for a bit? I'll pay, so you don't have to worry about anything" the blue-haired man asked in a casual tone causing Meliodas to stare at him in confusion.

"Friend?" A talking pig named Hawk spoke who was also confused "And why do I smell rust nearby?" Hark sniffed.

Suddenly, the sound of rusty clicking was heard, which startled every customer in the bar. When everyone turned to the door. They paled at what they seeing. It was the rumored knight with rusty armor, and now it was making its way towards the bar master.

"Seve… deadly… Sins…" said under its helmet in an indistinguishable voice.

"It's one of the Seven Deadly Sins!" a customer started to scream in panic which caused the rest to do the same.

"RUN!" Everyone shouted as they left the bar in the blink of an eye, leaving Meliodas, Hawk, and the two mysterious people.

"Her." the man with blue hair pointed at the direction of the rusted knight.

"HER?!" Hawk shouted is disbelief, but Meliodas kept a neutral expression.

The rusted knight stood there for a while before finally collapsing to the ground. The helmet fell off, and what revealed was a beautiful young woman with silver hair that had her bang cover her right eye.

"I knew she wouldn't last this long…" the blue-haired man sighed as he leaned over to the woman. "I told her to stay outside until I talked to you but it appears she doesn't want to listen to anything I say. What a troublesome woman."

Meliodas frowned when he saw her. It appears he had seen her before but then turned to her companion, who was trying to carry her. Who was he? It seemed familiar to him but he couldn't recall just yet.

"Hey sorry to barge at your place like this, but can you show me a room to take her?" asked the man. "If it isn't any trouble of course."

"Sure." Meliodas agreed with a smile on his face.

This is an odd turn of events but Meliodas can always offer someone a roof to stay, especially if it's someone that got hurt.

Meliodas then told him to go to the last floor when he would find a room with a bed in it. He complied and took her, leaving her in the bed. After he did all that, Meliodas couldn't help but ask him a single question.

"Alright, who are you?" Meliodas asked with slight curiosity as the guy with blue hair turned with a confused expression.

"Is that important?"

"Of course it is! We barely know you and you scared all of the customers in our bar!" Hawk screamed causing the man to get more confused.

"The pig can talk?"

"You just realized it?"

"Actually, yeah, I just did." The man rubbed his chin as he looked genuinely confused. Meliodas then started to look at him as he was just realizing something.

'Blue hair, Brown eyes, but his attitude doesn't match. He also appears to be a friend of her… Meh, might as well trust my hunch' Meliodas thought as all the pieces were starting to come together.

"You 're Elliot." Meliodas pointed his finger while keeping a deadpanned expression.

"Huh? How do you know?" Elliot was surprised that someone knew his name, which is what Meliodas needed.

He then took a moment to analyze the little guy who was exanimating Elizabeth a little too close "Hold on a second..."

'Looks like a kid, blonde hair, green eyes… and a way too open pervert."

"Ah- Meliodas?!" Elliot shouted in disbelief.

"Why are you surprised." Meliodas kept a dull expression but then smiled when Elliot recognized him.

"Because you look the same as you were ten years ago?" Elliot responded with the same deadpan tone.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Hawk asked, seemingly confused about this whole thing.

They both smiled and shared a fist bump. Elliot then responded to the pig's question.

"Yeah, although it was a really long time ago. The last time I saw this guy was when I was just a little kid."

"Man, you've gotten big. How's everyone doing at the kingdom?" Meliodas asked causing Elliot to frown immediately at his question. He already knew this, but might as well get an update on the current situation.

"Very bad. Everyone in the kingdom is too corrupted that I had to flee." Elliot sighed as he looked at Elizabeth who was sleeping "The Holy Knights were after her for some reason, I don't know why, and- are you even listening?!"

Elliot was looking at Meliodas who was too busy groping Elizabeth's chest. Elliot didn't even get mad, he knew he was always like this, but really? On a sleeping woman?

No dignity.

"That idiot! Hey, do something!" Hawk shouted to Elliot, but the latter just shrugged in dismiss, it was pretty normal for him.

Elizabeth then immediately woke up since she felt something strange. The girl didn't know how to react as Meliodas was groping her breast.

"U-um…" she said flustered.

Meliodas quickly retrieved his hand and smiled "Nothing out of the ordinary here."

"T-Thank you very much for letting me stay here." Elizabeth said while looking to her surroundings since it was a completely different place "Where am I?"

"This is my bar, you came here with your friend and fainted," Meliodas said.

"Friend?" Elizabeth was remembering that she actually came with someone before realizing "Where's Elliot?!" she became worried.

"I'm here," Elliot said while waving his hand to the princess.

"Elliot, thank goodness." Elizabeth sighed in relief before turning to Meliodas "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Is that weird?" Meliodas tilted his head in confusion.

"No, no, I saw that sword on your back so I immediately thought…"

"Oh, this thing?" Meliodas grabbed the sword on his back and pulled it out, scaring Elizabeth.

"Bad joke…" Elliot sighed as he knew the secret of Meliodas's 'sword'. It was a broken blade, and you couldn't really do much with it.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Meliodas chuckled "It looks pretty authentic though, so you could just call it a deterrent for people to eat and run."

"I feel worse for the customers who actually pay to eat your food." Hawk sighed.

Elizabeth gasped as she heard the talking pig, as she immediately went to hug it with happiness "It's a talking pig!"

"I'm Hawk. Nice to meet you."

"I asked my father for one as a birthday present before," Elizabeth said while she was petting Hawk.

"Alright, while you're doing all that small talk, I'm going downstairs to prepare my armor, Meliodas," Elliot said as he was leaving the room, but Elizabeth perked up at what he said at the last second.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth widened her eye since she heard that name before.

Oh crap, he didn't tell Elliot that he should keep that information a secret. Well, a mistake is a mistake.

"Oh yeah, we already found one of the Sins," Elliot said casually. "Show it to her Meliodas"

"Sure." Meliodas nodded as he rolled up his sleeve showing the dragon tattoo on his shoulder.

"What!? You're one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Hawk shouted in disbelief causing Elliot to look at the pig with confusion and then turning to Meliodas.

"Did I just revealed a secret or something?" Elliot questioned confused.

"Nah, not really, I just didn't even bother to tell anyone, fell like it wasn't necessary." Meliodas shrugged as it was just everyday business.

'Yeah, sure something that big wasn't necessary to tell anyone.' Elliot's eye twitched because of how careless this guy was.

"W-what? But you don't look like…" Elizabeth couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, it was the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, and he looked like a kid. Nothing like those wanted posters were seeing.

"The one that draws those wanted posters is probably thinking that Meliodas grew up. They're not accurate, Elizabeth." Elliot said while showing Meliodas's wanted poster, and comparing it to the actual Meliodas, they were completely different "Of course no one on the bar recognized him, but it would be a different story if anyone saw our real faces."

"Well, anyway, are you both hungry?" Meliodas said.

"Aren't you a terrible cook?" Elliot asked since he did not remember well how Meliodas cooked.

"Yes, he is. Don't even try it." Hawk assured causing Elliot to sigh.

"U-um, I'm am hungry," Elizabeth said shyly.

"Elizabeth..." Elliot tried to reassure his stubborn friend about a possible mistake she was going to make.

"Oh come on Elliot, it's not that bad as it was 10 years ago," Meliodas said in confidence, causing Elliot to raise an eyebrow.

"Guess it doesn't hurt to try…" Elliot wasn't convinced at all, but he was right. He had to improve something in all those ten years.

Right?

* * *

And then later, Elliot did try Meliodas's food. The worst decision he ever made in his life.

"I. Regret. My. Decision." Elliot groaned in pain after he ate Meliodas meat pie… and swallowed it.

"How long has he been in the bathroom?" Meliodas asked the sweatdropping pig.

"An hour…" said, Hawk.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was crying about how bad the food was.

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Open up!" a voice demanded.

"Who's knocking?" Elliot said as he was getting out of the bathroom.

"We are the knights that are stationed at the base of this mountain. We heard from one of the villagers that a knight with rusty armor is connected to the former Holy Knight, send him peacefully and there will be no trouble." The same voice demanded to cause Elliot to frown. They were after him from the looks of it.

"Holy Knights…" Elizabeth instantly became worried.

"Hey Meliodas, can you cover for me like old times?" Elliot grinned as he remembered how Meliodas always covered him up whenever he got into trouble with other Holy Knights years ago. "I'm too lazy to go out and deal with that."

"Nishishi~ like old times, alright, leave it to me." Meliodas laughed as he went to answer the door. Elliot then turned to the princess with a look of concern.

"Let's hide Elizabeth."

"Y-yes!"

And after both were out of the room. Meliodas finally opened the door.

"You called?" Meliodas said as he greeted the knights.

"Who the hell are you!?" the bowl-headed idiot demanded.

"I'm the owner of this place of course," Meliodas said with a neutral expression, while the knights became confused.

"Wha-what? This kid is the owner of the tavern?" A man with a very big nose questioned in disbelief.

"That Rust Knight might be the former Holy Knight Elliot, send him out." The bowl headed idiot demanded once again.

"Oh, you mean the pig? Come out!" Meliodas shouted as Hawk came out of the door with a disguise on. Elliot was watching while hidden and he just facepalmed at the whole silly situation.

'Really Meliodas… the pig? They're not going to believe an inch of what you're saying.' Elliot thought in exasperation as he was hidden from under the counter.

"You brat, stop mocking us and tell me where the Holy Knight is!" The bowl headed idiot lifted Meliodas by his shirt. Elliot frowned as he doesn't like in the slightest how his friend is being manhandled.

'Maybe I should just fend them off...' Elliot sighed as he was preparing for his stone sword, but something didn't feel right, he turned around to see if-

Elizabeth was gone…

'Don't tell me…' Elliot had an annoyed expression on his face. He forgot that Elizabeth is too kind to not want to harm anyone with her problems. But come on, this was his problem, why would she run away?

"Alioni look! There is a woman escaping from behind!" a guard shouted while pointing to the direction of the forest.

Elliot went to the window and he saw that it was indeed Elizabeth was running.

"Let's follow her, she might lead us to the Holy Knight," Alioni ordered as he threw Meliodas to the ground and went to the forest with his squad.

Elizabeth was running through the forest as she's been chased by a lot of knights.

"Stop right there!"

'She's not Holy Knight Elliot, but at least she could lead off to him if we capture her.' Alioni thought with a smirk on his face as he thought he had won. That was before he heard a bunch of bumps behind him. He was confused as he turned to see what was the case.

"What the-"

"You think you can run from the mighty Hawk?" Hawk was knocking out the knights one by one.

"The pig is charging at us?" Alioni was confused and when he turned again to the front, he saw no woman, but actually a cliff. Hawk managed to bump him out of the cliff, and thus Alioni fell.

On top of the trees however were, Elizabeth being held by Meliodas, and Elliot on the other tree.

"You saved me twice, how can I possibly repay you?" Elizabeth said, but Meliodas ignored her, he was too busy groping her chest.

"Lady, how about hitting him to repay him?" Hawk ticked a nerve.

"I got much to learn-" Elliot sighed in defeat.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

When there were no knights on sight, the three finally hoped down of the tree.

"Anyway, now that that's over, we should get to the tavern and get out of here." Elliot stretched his arms "We need to find Ban."

"You know where Ban is?" Meliodas perked up when Elliot said that.

"Yeah, Baste Dungeon is a little far away, but the sooner we do this, the better," Elliot said.

"U-um, you two," Elizabeth called the two who just finished talking. "T-Thank you for this, I don't know what I could have done without you." She was a little embarrassed.

"Don't mention it." The two men said in unison, which caused them to look at each other in confusion before Meliodas broke out in laughter while Elliot just chuckled. "Jinxed it."

Suddenly, everyone tensed on the ground that they were all standing started to crumble. Elliot then turned to see that a man with big armor and a mustache did it.

"Oh great…" Elliot sighed in annoyance as he was falling down. Meliodas just kept a dull expression, while Hawk and Elizabeth screamed for their lives.

"Oops, I didn't turn to see who they were, I just swung my sword." The man that cut the cliffs said in amusement "Guess, I'll just report 3 unknown people dead."

That statement, of course, was false, when the three people that the knight blasted away, just climbed the cliffs like it was nothing. Meliodas was carrying Alioni, who was just down the cliff, and Elliot was carrying Elizabeth and Hawk.

"What're you lot to do alive?!" the man demanded, "Don't go ruining my confirmed kill count that easily!"

"Don't go confirm it so easily then!" Hawk shouted back.

Elliot sighed, he didn't want to do anything too troublesome, but he had no choice. If they want to go fast, then they have to end it fast. "Everyone, go to the bar, I'm going to deal with this guy quickly."

"Aaand~ there you go again wanting to solve problems too fast. You should really use your head sometimes you know?" Meliodas teased.

"Haha, very funny." Elliot said with clear sarcasm "I just want to be done with this once and for all…"

Meliodas looked at Elliot slightly confused. He has yet to see him fight, the last time he saw him was when he was just a little kid. But he is not one of the best Holy Knights for boast if the stories he heard about him are true.

He could handle this.

"Alright, I'm going to wait for you at the bar," Meliodas said without a slight of worry.

"Sir Meliodas! Is it really okay to just leave him?" Elizabeth became worried about the safety of her friend.

"Well, I haven't really seen him fight, but that look of confidence gave me all the information I need." Meliodas smiled in assurance, he then carried Elizabeth bridal style and jumped away.

Elizabeth briefly looked in concern.

"Be careful Elliot…"

After everyone left, it was just Elliot, the huge guy with the mustache, and the rest of the knights. The mustache hulk turned to see Elliot as he was slowly analyzing him.

"Hmm- blue hair and brown eyes. You're the Former Holy Knight Elliot, aren't you?" the man questioned Elliot who had a neutral expression on his face.

"Yep. And you're Master Hendrickson's dog… Twatgo I believe?" Elliot said while scratching his head.

"Grr, it's Twigo!" Twigo got enraged as he charged onto Elliot, and swung his sword. The knights that were watching the fight were laughing at how that Former Knight could be so weak, only to be shocked at what happened next.

Elliot blocked the attack easily, with his stone sword…

"What? He blocked Lord Twigo's attack with a stone blade, and didn't even broke?!"

"That's impossible! A stone sword is not a weapon suited for combat, what's the meaning of this?" Twigo was confused. He then tried to move away from Elliot, but something happened.

He couldn't.

"I can't move… what's happening?" Twigo gritted his teeth as he tried to move his feet but couldn't, he looked down to see what was slowing him, and immediately became scared "W-why is there blood on my feet?"

Twigo's feet were actually covered in blood that was grabbing his feet like they were vines.

"You're now witnessing my _Blood Magic_." Elliot's tone now sounded menacing, as it sent chills onto Twigo's spine. "Now tell this to Master Hendrickson… that his monster is going to pay him a visit soon."

The eyes of the bluenette turned into an eerie glowing red color, making the knights shiver in terror.

 **Blood thorns!**

The blood vines that were grabbing Twigo's feet instantly grew spikes, impaling them. Twigo screamed in pain, as he fell to the ground defeated. The Knights immediately went over to aid Twigo.

"Lord Twigo!" The Knights helped the apprentice to stand in his feet. Elliot merely turned his back and started heading towards the Boar Hat, but not before hearing some sickening words from Twigo.

"Monster, Devil, what are you?!" Twigo demanded an answer, but Elliot didn't answer as he just made his way back towards the Boar Hat.

As Elliot was heading towards the Boar Hat, he couldn't get some words out of his head, as he muttered them.

"Monster, huh?"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the revamp, it's a little project I've been thinking for a while, so yeah, this story is not abandoned. For the people that have already read my story, this is the only revamp, so feel free to skip to Chapter 10.**

 **Also, I already wrote Chapter 10 so feel free to read that as well.** **If you have any doubts, PM me or review and I'll make sure to answer.**

 **So what is my objective with this? Will I just stick Elliot into the story and not change anything? No, I won't. My plan is to build my own story with the rules of NNT modified.**

 **Why am I doing this? It's because of the absolute crappy ending that Nakaba is planning, which I don't like it at all. As a fan of NNT since 2015, I plan to cover all the plot holes while changing the story so it doesn't feel like a lazy copy-paste.**

 **Prepare for the ride, because it's going to be a good one.**

 **OC information:**

 **Name: Elliot**

 **Age: 19**

 **Former Rank: Diamond Holy Knight**

 **Race: Unknown**

 **Magic: Blood Magic**


	2. Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell/ Magic/ Demon voice

* * *

 _Entry 1_

 _We managed to escape the Kingdom undetected- big relieve because I didn't want to kill anyone unnecessarily. We used a secret passage that leads into an old warehouse. The downside is that I had to leave the King behind- that old man sure is wise, I pray for his safety._

 _After that, I proposed Elizabeth to disguise herself with something, because a long dress like hers is an obvious giveaway. I gave her an old jumpsuit a little bit to tight for her, it was the only thing I could find for her- not that I complain about it. Since her face is quite unique I proposed her to wear something on top of her jumpsuit, and to my own amusement I happened to find an old rusted armor for her that fit her perfectly- she gave quite a scare to people around her, earning her a name within the bounty posters. As for me, I have to let go of my trusty black armor for some baggy clothes, I looked like shit but still, it was a good disguise._

 _After we set off, we found a bar in the middle in an open plain field, I wondered what kind of idiot would build that in the middle of nowhere. Turns out I find that it was Meliodas. He was hiding in plain sight as I like to call it._

 _Anyway, after a few groping and weird antics from the guy, Elizabeth managed to settle pretty easily with him and his talking pig. I had no problem since I knew Meliodas for a long time._

 _After that, we got attacked by some fodder knights which I managed to defeat pretty easily. The only problem was that I threatened their leader and I might mark myself as a monster, they're not wrong about that._

 _Also, did I mentioned that we're traveling on top of a giant green pig?_

 **Chapter 2: Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane**

Elliot closed his journal and remembered the events that happened recently.

After Elliot beat Twigo, he made his way back to the Boar Hat. Elizabeth asked if he was alright, which of course he was. Twigo was a complete joke in comparison with a real Holy Knight.

Their next mission was to find Ban is Baste, but apparently, there was a slight inconvenience that prevented them to leave. There were no horses and Meliodas shrugged it off like it was no problem.

"What do you mean there is no problem?!" Elliot shouted in exasperation "We could take days to get to Baste Dungeon on foot."

"Don't worry Elliot, look at this," Meliodas said as the bar started to move a lot.

Was it an earthquake? No, what he saw next made him question reality.

Another pig… but this time, it was a colossal one, it looked exactly like Hawk, but it was green.

Elliot finally met Hawk Mama.

"You know what…" Elliot said with a blank expression "I'm not going to even bother asking."

"That's my mother just so you know!" Hawk exclaimed with a proud expression on his face.

Hawk mama then started to move on her own to the next time. Elliot then went upstairs to my room and rest for a while.

'It's going to be a long day…'

* * *

"Hey Elliot, wake up," Meliodas said as he was slapping Elliot slowly waking him up.

"What?" he let an annoyed groan as he turned to the other side of the bed, facing away Meliodas "I'm sleeping, can you wake me up later? Thank you."

"Nope," Meliodas said as he casually Elliot out of bed. With his absurd strength, that kick did hurt.

"Really?" Elliot said as he slowly got up to his feet as he glared Meliodas who had a mischevious smile. Elliot sighed and glared daggers at Meliodas.

"Alright, you want me up? You got it, what is it."

"Well someone's cranky today." Meliodas chuckled "We're going to Bernia Village to gather some ingredients since you promised to be our bartender. right?" Meliodas let out a cheeky smile.

He knows where this is going.

"Alright, you got me there. You're lucky I enjoy making _that_ drink." Elliot said as he eventually smiled in return.

He didn't promise a thing to him, it just happens that he can make a drink that everyone loves, including the non-alcoholic King. He used to work in a tavern when he was a child, and he happened to discover a trick to make the best drinks out there.

Sure, the ale is popular, and people will prefer ale above all… That's what people say before trying his special.

Of course, that's how he met the sins.

"So many memories come flowing in my mind by just making a simple drink…" Elliot chuckled as he remembered the good old days.

"You're right, those really were the days." Meliodas was also reminiscing as well "Well then, we should go."

"You're right, we shouldn't waste any more time, but I'm putting myself a hood." Elliot said as he grabbed a simple pair of cloth and wrapped it around his neck "After all, I don't think the villages would treat Holy Knights kindly."

"What? Why is that?"

"Wanted posters..."

"Fair enough." Meliodas shrugged "We need to go, Bernia Village is just down the mountain."

"I'll follow," Elliot said as Meliodas left the room. He then changed back to the dirty clothes he had when arrived here, because it happens that Meliodas only has clothes of his size- and girl clothing- what a surprise.

"Alright, time to go"

* * *

"So, why are you dressed like that?" Elliot asked Elizabeth blankly, who was wearing a… peculiar outfit. It was a pink shirt that exposed her belly, a black mini skirt, and a black stocking on her left leg. He didn't mind, in fact-

Yep, he liked it, he internally thanked Meliodas. Expected from the master pervert himself.

"U-um, well Sir Meliodas said that-"

"This is our uniform! What do you think Elliot?" Meliodas interrupted and asked Elliot. Of course, he knew what to answer.

"Suits you well Elizabeth!" Elliot said with a thumbs up.

"Eh! Don't tell me you are like him too!" Hawk glared at Elliot to which he evaded with fake whistling.

Unlike Meliodas, Elliot actually respects woman space... to a certain degree. He won't go out stealing woman's clothing, of course, he hasn't reached that level, and he never will, he was sure of that.

"We all drink ale sometimes, and there are various types." Meliodas said as they were walking "Of course, in Bernia-"

"In Bernia the grouts that grow here are perfect for making ale, which is why Bernia ale is one of the most popular drink in Britannia." Elliot finished Meliodas sentence as I looked at him with amusement "Sorry dude, you're a slow teacher"

"Thank you for sparing me the trouble..." Meliodas deadpanned as they made into the village, which they found a crowd as soon as they arrived.

Elliot found it weird, people in villages don't usually make festivals, they are normally held on the kingdoms.

"Oh, is there a festival right now?" Elizabeth was excited as I sighed knowing how simple-minded she could be.

They went to ask some people if this was a festival. They seemed to know Meliodas, no surprise, he is the bar master that always comes here from some crops. Instead of being friendly to them, they seemed rather frustrated about something, which confused them.

"What's wrong?" asked Meliodas in confusion.

"That damned Holy Knight shoved his sword into the ground." A villager exclaimed in anger as he pointed into the sword on the stone "With that sword on the ground, he cut the rivers current, and now our crops are dying!"

"Huh, so that explains all this ruckus," Elliot added as the villages looked at him with confusion.

"Who is he?" the villager said as he couldn't recognize Elliot thanks to his hood.

"No one you should be concerned about." Meliodas quickly dismissed the subject, causing Elliot to sigh in relief

'Thank you, I don't want to blow my cover when there is a Holy Knight causing trouble, could cause a big misunderstanding'

"Now, about that sword-" Meliodas said.

"Ha, this nothing for my friend of The Seven Deadly Sins!" A squeaky voice interrupted Meliodas which caused everyone in the village to turn around at the source. It was a kid a little shorter than Meliodas. What got everyone's attention, however, is that he mentioned the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Mead, don't mention the name of those criminals!" A woman exclaimed in concern. Elliot frowned at the mention of the word 'criminals'.

"That's it, we can't irritate The Holy Knights anymore, what do you have against us!" The villagers then started to blame the kid, which caused Elliot to raise an eyebrow.

'What exactly did he do?'

"This isn't what I wanted…" Mead gritted his teeth in frustration as the villagers started to throw him rocks all of sudden. Surprisingly, it landed on Meliodas face… "I hate you all!"

"We also hate you!" the villagers shouted back.

Meliodas then took the kid to the Boar Hat at very fast speed.

'Well, I'll be damned, I didn't expect him to get involved in this, then again, that kid did mention that one of his friends is the sins. But come on, kids lie all the time!'

Elliot sighed, knowing that we are losing valuable time on just staying here. Well, it wouldn't hurt to help a bunch of people.

"Looks like we came at the wrong time," Hawk said.

"He's a good kid at heart, but…" The chief said as he started to tell hem Mead's story. Apparently, a Holy Knight and Bernia Village tried to impress him by giving him their special ale, and he just insulted their drink. Of course, the kid got mad and put a bug on the glass, causing the Knight to do what we're seeing now.

From Elliot's point of view, it appears that the kid only wanted attention. It would piss me off too if someone insulted the ale I make! But he had no reason to just put the bug, maybe he was so mad that he didn't think? He couldn't tell, too much thinking for today. Although, he resembles a lot like him when he was a kid, and another one…

"Huh? That kid sounds like a certain someone a know…" Elliot slowly looked at Elizabeth with a teasing smile.

"W-well, you weren't really a saint yourself either," Elizabeth said embarrassed as she remembered the silly things they did as kids. They both chuckled as memories came back.

"Well, there's something I need to take care of," Elliot said while going to the place where the sword was, and I looked at it carefully. Elizabeth and Hawk just stared me in confusion.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Elizabeth whispered carefully to not reveal his name.

"Can you remove it?" Hawk asked.

Elliot then took the handle of the sword and felt its magic, it was like… thunder.

He knew whose magic was.

'Gilthunder…' He thought with a frown. He knew Gil could be a lot of things. Cold, cruel, unfriendly, and many more, but this was just plain evil. There are some questions that need to be answered.

"I can certainly remove it easily." Elliot said causing the two behind me to perk up "It's not like there's too much magic imbued in it."

"Then hurry up and remove it. Jeez, I really want to go and eat some leftovers you know?" Hawk said but he shook his head. It was not that easy.

"And draw attention like crazy? Yeah right, I might be clumsy when I'm not doing something important, but I'm highly trained for a reason, and this is just plain stupid." Elliot said causing the two to sigh, it really is the truth. "Let's go back to the bar, we need to see Meliodas."

The two agreed and they eventually made our way back to the bar.

* * *

As they entered the bar, Elizabeth took no time and started to scold Mead.

"Mead! You're quite the child are you?" Elizabeth addressed the kid which made the latter look at her with confusion.

"Huh? Are you my mother or something?" Mead questioned.

Elizabeth the knelt down and looked at him in the eye. She then told him the things she did as a child to get the attention of his father.

Seriously Elizabeth? You almost killed the king… anyway, apparently that reached the kid's heart as he started to open up a bit.

He wasn't sure at first but then Elizabeth then put a hand of his shoulder so he feels safe telling it, and so, he began. He told us that his parents were travelers, and loved them very much, but they died during an epidemic. The villagers of Bernia raised him like family, but of course, he still felt alone, which is why he started to lie a lot to demand attention.

Elliot felt it, he relates to him. He was the same.

"Is this why you put a bug in the Holy Knight's drink?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it's because they were mocking everyone!" Mead snapped, which startled Elizabeth a little. Elliot sighed as he remembered the story the villagers told him.

'Yeah, it's understandable, calling your all-time work 'horse piss' is like insulting the people's feelings, way to go, Gil…'

"Then about that friend that you said it was one of the Seven Deadly Sins…?" Meliodas asked, he didn't believe it in the slightest, but it was just to be sure.

"Um, I lied about that…" Mead rubbed his head sheepishly.

It was obvious.

"That's a bummer, I was getting my hopes up" Meliodas sighed at the failed attempt.

"Why did you even made that lie up?" Elliot asked even if he knew it was just to get attention, but why use the sins? "The sins are people who are being chased by the Holy Knights, right?"

"If they're being chased by Holy Knights who are bad, then they must be good people!" Mead said.

Elliot was honestly taken aback by that statement. He didn't know people think of them that way. He sighed.

'Really, what really made us sink so deep into selfishness…'

But then he had an idea, it was risky and probably stupid, but he had to do it.

"Hmm, hey Mead I think?" Elliot rubbed his chin as he addressed the kid.

"Yes?" he said still uneasy with the bluenette's hood. Elliot figured there was no harm in removing my hood to him, and so, he did.

"I think you can pull out the sword from that stone." He smiled as _he puts his_ _hand on his shoulder._

"What? The entire village tried to do it, and failed, how can I possibl-"

"Just go and try, trust me, you can do it." Elliot interrupted the kid causing him to nod slowly as he got up from his seat and left the bar.

Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk stared me with a mixed expression. Elizabeth had a frown on her face, Hawk was angry, and Meliodas was just plain confused.

"Elliot! Why did you say that to him?" Elizabeth was a little bit angry with me.

"A kid like him cannot lift that sword you know?" Meliodas said keeping and neutral expression.

"You're going to make the villagers hate him more!" Hawk exclaimed clearly angry. Elliot just simply smiled.

"Now now there's no need to get so riled up" He put his hands in surrender to calm them down "You might want to see this. I got a plan."

The three then looked at each other before nodding and eventually followed them.

* * *

They eventually went to the village again, this time. There were two knights there just harassing the village. No surprise, they don't know the basic rules.

"I still don't think this is a good idea…" Hawk sweatdropped as he saw that Mead was going to grab the sword, much to the village confused.

Elliot simply shrugged, they have to watch it to believe it.

"Mead, what are you really going to grab that sword?!" the villagers exclaimed as they were becoming more annoyed at what he was doing "Only a Holy Knight can pull o-"

Their words were interrupted as Mead got the sword out. He struggled a bit first though.

Everyone went completely jaw dropped as they saw something that wasn't possible. A sword that only a Holy Knight could hold was pulled out by a kid. Not to mention that the villagers also tried in groups earlier on. Elizabeth and Hawk had completely shocked expressions.

Elliot thought that Meliodas already figured it out judging from the neutral expression and then he looked at the bluenette with a teasing smile.

"You cheeky son of a bi-"

"Wait, but, how, we thought, Mead, what?" Everyone was confused as Mead dropped the sword to the floor. The kid couldn't even believe he had done it, but he did, and that was enough for him to boast.

"Well, looks like I'm very strong!" Mead proudly said. Eventually, the elder of the village spoke.

"Mead, we're sorry…" the elder apologized for everything he had done to him. "Can you forgive us?"

"Forgive… I have no one, how could…" Mead didn't know what to say as he was very embarrassed about the things he has done. Elliot rolled his eyes in annoyance. He pushed the kid forward, which caused him to look at me with confusion.

"Go, kid, you've earned it."

Mead eventually started crying as he happily went to hug his 'family'. Elliot couldn't help but feel good that the kid finally united with his family. Meliodas couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you can lie all you want but your heart cannot, don't you think?" Meliodas asked.

"That's true," Elliot replied. However, there's still something that he wanted to take care off.

Elliot then went and grabbed the sword that was still on the floor, then went to the knights that were still shocked about what had happened.

"Hey there," Elliot greeted nonchalantly to the knights to glare at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the fat one demanded.

"Whoa there, you should address your superiors with a little more respect," Elliot said while removing his hood, showing them his appearance.

"You're… Former Holy Knight Elliot!" The other thin knight said. Which caused them both to tremble with fear. Elliot went a dropped Gil's sword in front of them. "Tell Gil that he still owes me 3 gold coins from that bet."

"W-what?" the two were totally confused about what he said. Elliot rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just go, dammit!" He shouted causing the two knights to jump in fear, as they went running as they're life's depended on it.

* * *

 **[Nighttime]**

"Well, everything appears to be alright…" Elliot sweatdropped as he saw how Elizabeth working as a waitress. 'Jeez, she might be kind and beautiful, but she is horrible at this job. Hawk would be having the time of his life cleaning leftovers if it wasn't Meliodas's food.'

After the sword was removed everyone in Bernia decided to come to the tavern to celebrate. Of course, it was time to make his special which consisted of a mix between cherry and ale, which increased alcohol to boot.

"This drink is the best!" some of the already drunk people were already in love with the drink he made. "You have to tell us your secret Elliot!"

The people called Elliot by his name because apparently, the villagers didn't recognize him at all, which is why he doesn't have his hood anymore. Call it strange but that's how it works.

Yeah, it just works.

"Another time" Elliot smiled as he was cleaning the mugs.

'Working as a bartender really brings back memories when I was a child. I would never have been able to meet the sins if it wasn't from this.'

"Hey Elliot, what did you do to that kid?" Meliodas suddenly asked out of the blue which caused him to almost drop the mug that he was cleaning.

"Shh!" Elliot put his finger on his lips to silence him "I know, I will explain, but can you please speak a little lower?"

Meliodas kept a dull expression but finally nodded.

"Well…" Elliot sighed "I used my magic ability called **Blood Rush**. It temporarily boosts someone's strength by just touching them, giving them a portion of my magic. Of course, I get weak when I use it."

"Well, that's nice to know, but why did you do it?" Meliodas still didn't understand what he was saying.

"Hmm, that kid is a lot like me when I was a little. I guess I just wanted him to have a moment to shine." Elliot said.

"Elliot, you changed you know." Meliodas said out of the blue which caused Elliot to frown "If the stories I heard about you are true, then you are a cold and ruthless bastard."

"I'm not that guy anymore Meliodas." Elliot said looking at Elizabeth with a smile "Someone made me change for the better."

Meliodas looked confused but didn't pry, instead, he smiled and patted his back- because he was too small to even reach the shoulder.

"Well then, that' nice to know."

Elliot then saw that Elizabeth left the bar, probably because she wanted a moment to rest.

"Alright Meliodas, I will go to sleep," Elliot said as he finally served the final round of his special.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden growth of power that was coming to this direction. It seemed destructive, but Elliot was too sleepy to even care. Meliodas ought to take care of it.

"Hey Meliodas, can you take care of the package?" Elliot asked him "I don't want to bother too much."

"No problem, I'll go get it." Meliodas said as he was going through the backdoor "Good night!"

"Thanks, make sure to send them a reply," Elliot said as he went upstairs to his room. Leaving Hawk working all alone.

"Are you two are just going to leave me alone with the customers?!"

* * *

"Well, what do you expect to find here Meliodas?" Elliot asked him knowing that he doesn't have hard evidence to where the heck we're going. "Remember we have to go to Baste Dungeon?"

"Hmm, you're right, we should probably turn back." Meliodas shrugged causing Elliot to facepalm, was he seriously stupid or just too careless?

"You said that, but we're really deep inside the forest now!" Hawk snapped.

It was a foggy forest with barren trees. This was The Forest of White Dreams. For some reason, Holy Knights wanted to avoid it. Maybe because of the monsters? Elliot wasn't really sure, but for whatever reason, it was because they lacked valor to actually enter. They were deep inside the forest, and thanks to the Pervy Sage right here- who was very busy touching Elizabeth's butt, by the way, they were walking aimlessly for an hour.

Elliot finally got a new outfit, courtesy of Meliodas.

The blonde asked the people of Bernia if they could make Elliot one outfit and they gladly accepted it, probably because they loved his special. He had now a blue jacket with a black vest inside, with brown pants. The jacket had a white Boar Hat symbol on the back. Overall, he looks like an average bartender, instead of a beggar.

"Just great, we came here for nothing," Elliot complained.

"Come on Elliot, we just didn't come for nothing," Meliodas said before he leaned onto his ear before whispering to him some forbidden words.

"You just didn't do that…" I frowned slightly before sighing "...What should I expect from you honestly?"

"The heck?" Hawk sweatdropped and was extremely confused at what they were saying.

"U-um, what are you two talking about?" Elizabeth was confused before realizing something. 'Huh? They're gone?!'

'She noticed...' Elliot thought, pitying the girl from what's about to happen.

After Elliot blinked, however, he didn't saw just one Elizabeth. On the contrary, there more than five of them. It happened fast, too fast to even think about it.

"Wait what just happened?" Elliot blinked his eyes a couple of times. 'She was here literally seconds ago!'

"Huh, boob fest," muttered Meliodas.

"Indeed my friend, but this not the time." Elliot said, "I'll just use my abilities to track her and we shouldn't have no pro-"

"Wait, stay out of this one." Meliodas put out his hand to signal Elliot to stop "I got this, so sit out of this one."

Elliot raised an eyebrow but eventually nodded and went to sit back under a tree, with his arms behind his back.

"You're really going to sit back?!" Hawk snapped at Elliot's carelessness about the problem.

"Hey, if this guy says he's got it, then we should trust him, right? Let's just watch the show." Elliot said.

Hawk sighed, he wasn't concerned if Meliodas had it or not. He was concerned if the captain could really maintain his sanity with a group of Elizabeths.

"Huh, what, I'm the real one," Elizabeth said.

"No, I'm the real one." Said another Elizabeth.

And a ruckus started.

 _Leave human_

 _Leave this forest._

'Great another voice…' Elliot sighed, how many mysterious voices would he had to hear through his entire life was a mystery to him.

"Sir Meliodas~" All Elizabeth started looking for Meliodas.

Meliodas jumped to gain the high ground and was standing on a rock. As he was analyzing the situation, he finally got an idea of what he should do.

"Alright then, I know what to do," Meliodas said to himself.

"Sir Meliodas please, we do anything you would ask." Said all Elizabeths. Their words had perfect timings that it was impossible to verify which Elizabeth was.

"Perfect!" Meliodas exclaimed, "Then, first, I want you to raise your hand."

All Elizabeths complied and raised their hands.

'Too simple.' Elliot thought 'Try something different'

"Say my name with an embarrassed face," Meliodas said.

"Sir Meliodas~" All Elizabeths did so and said his name shyly.

'Alright, now you're just enjoying yourself' Elliot sighed, Meliodas could be like that sometimes.

"Now, massage your bre-"

"Get to the fucking point!" Elliot snapped at his master's antics. I mean sure, he is a pervert, but he hasn't reached that level of seeing a woman massaging her breasts and not getting a nosebleed.

Meliodas sighed in disappointment "Aw, I was just starting to have fun." But then smiled "Alright then, jump as high as you can!"

The Elizabeths complied as they all jumped like happy girls. But there was one who didn't jump, and she very embarrassed by something.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it!" The true Elizabeth was flustered as she was holding her skirt.

'Wait, wh-' Elliot was confused but then realized something, and thus, he facepalmed 'Never thought that could work…'

Meliodas then quickly took out the jumping Elizabeths fast enough. Then a puff of smoke was revealed, and little tiny things with blue skin and jaws appeared.

'Prankster imps…' Elliot thought with a frown, those things could be annoying really freaking fast. But it appears they were all running back to something.

"Let's follow them!" Meliodas exclaimed as they all started to follow the imps, of course, not before the former gave something to Elizabeth "I think you want this back right?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock as she knew what those were, her underwear.

"So it was you!?" Elizabeth's face got red as a tomato, before proceeding to put them back on.

The imps weren't actually that fast for the heroes, they were hopping like ninjas sure, but that's nothing compared to Meliodas's speed and Elliot's sight.

What caught the attention the most is that the imps were going to a sleeping girl.

"No way, they're going to attack a sleeping little girl? Elizabeth gasped as she thought how cruel can those imps could be.

"I don't think that's a little girl, Elizabeth…" Elliot narrowed his eyes at the target. He appeared to recognize her.

"What are you talking ab-" Hawk was going to speak until he saw that the image of this 'little girl' started to get bigger until he and Elizabeth realized something.

"A giant?!" they were both surprised.

"Hey, Meliodas, is that her?" Elliot asked Meliodas who had a neutral expression on her face.

"Yep, she is…" Meliodas replied.

"Lady Diane, Lady Diane! Wake up, some Holy Knights entered the forest!" The imps pleaded.

'Wow, I've never seen Diane since they left the kingdom. She still looked as beautiful as ever. Now that I think of it, she hasn't changed a bit since she left… probably because of the Giant clan slow aging. Will she recognize me?' Elliot thought in shock as he saw the giant. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

Diane then woke up instantly and stood up. She then glared at them with hostility.

'Uh oh, she thinks we've come to capture her…'

"Huh, are you Holy Knights?" Diane said not taking her eyes off them.

"No, you're mistaken, we're definitely not Holy Knights!" Elizabeth exclaimed worried that she might get crushed. Understandable, Elliot would've been scared too if he didn't know her. She then quickly snatched Meliodas, which only Elliot could see. Hawk and Elizabeth realized later.

Diane then lifted Meliodas to the point where he is in front of her face. Diane then looked at Meliodas.

"Yo, Diane," Meliodas said casually.

Diane blinked a few times before realizing who was grabbing, the frown of her face disappeared and was replaced with a big smile.

"Captaincaptaincaptaincaptaincaptaincaptain!" Diane gently rubbed Meliodas onto her face. "I missed you so much over these years!"

"Captain?" Elizabeth was confused about why did Diane called Meliodas like that, so Elliot had to do the explaining.

"Oh yeah, this is Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane," Elliot said making Elizabeth and Hawk look at him with shock.

"What?!" Elizabeth and Hawk exclaimed in disbelief, gaining the attention of the giant.

"Captain! You remembered how much I love pig roast and brought me one!" Diane exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey wait I'm not food!" Hawk snapped but was quickly grabbed by Diane. It appears it's time for Elliot to introduce himself, hoping to not die in the process of course.

"If you eat that pig you won't get my special drink that you love Diane!" Elliot shouted so that she could hear him.

"Huh?" she then turned around to Elliot and grabbed him. He didn't mind, letting her take her time to recognize him.

'Blue hair, Brown eyes, and a special drink…?' Diane thought confused as she had Elliot on her right hand, and Meliodas on her left.

"If you take more time I'll put a bug on that drink you know?" Elliot said causing Diane to shiver from the word 'bugs'

This time, Diane's face lit up a few people know about her fear of bugs. Only the Sins and a kid she met in the past know.

"Elliot!" Diane exclaimed, not as exciting as she did with Meliodas, but still, she lightly rubbed Elliot against her cheek, which the latter didn't mind at all. She then put Elliot and Meliodas down "You've gotten big, and very strong!"

"What, you noticed?" Elliot was confused about how Diane could feel how strong is he without showing any power.

"Yeah, the first time I could grab you without breaking one of your bones!"

Elliot and Diane shared a laugh as the former remembered how Diane tried to hug him when he was a little kid and almost got crushed in the process.

"Well yeah, it appears I did become stronger," Elliot said.

"And who is the girl?" Diane asked innocently while looking at Elizabeth's _interesting_ outfit.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Diane. I'm Elizabeth and I'm traveling together with Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth introduced herself.

"Oh, is that so?" Diane looked at Meliodas for a little bit.

"Yeah, anyway we ha-"

Meliodas couldn't finish speaking as he was instantly thrown over with incredible strength by Diane.

Elliot raised an eyebrow on what was happening, he knew that this happened a lot between them. He sighed, one girl that he doesn't want to get jealous would be Diane if that… ever happens.

Diane, they fell to his knees and cried.

"And I'm back with the man I love and he is suddenly traveling with another a woman…" Diane sniffed.

"Hey now..." Elliot climbed onto Diane's shoulder to console her "If you stop crying I will go hunting a pig for you to eat, okay?"

"You what?!" Hawk snapped at Elliot's offering.

Diane immediately stopped crying as he turned to Elliot with star-shaped eyes. "You promise?"

"It would be tiring, but anything for a friend."

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." Diane grabbed Elliot and started to rub her cheeks against the bluenette. Again, he didn't mind. Diane then puts Elliot down.

"Well, now that that's over, we should probably head back to the-"

"Whoa there, first we have to explain the situation to Diane, Meliodas" Elliot stopped Meliodas which had the latter thinking for a bit.

"Huh, guess you're right," Meliodas said.

Elliot explained to Diane that he became a Holy Knight after all of the Sins scattered. Which Elliot quickly saying that he's on their side and doesn't need to worry. He then told her that not so long ago, he and Elizabeth were looking for the Sins to put a stop to the Holy Knights, and bring peace to the kingdom.

"Huh, that was quite the story." Diane said, "So I'll tag along."

"Thanks, Diane," Meliodas said with a smile.

"That will certainly help," Elliot added with a smile on his own.

"Thank you, Lady Diane." Elizabeth smiled as well, but it only caused her to get a glare from the giant.

"Thank god, we can now live in peace here…" the imps said while they were hiding on a rock, shivering in fear. "Lady Diane said she will go in a rampage if we didn't help her."

"When did you guys get there?" Elliot questioned in confusion.

"You guys had it rough, huh?" Meliodas said.

"Anyway, when do we leave?" Diane said

"Well, now apparently, we have nothing to do here," Elliot said that

"Hey look at that!" Hawk explained pointing at the sky with his ear.

'Thunderclouds' Elliot thought with a frown. It wasn't your usual thunderclouds that you see in the rain, these bunch seemed to be created, by magic.

'There is only one person who's able to create thunder like that.' Elliot sighed 'And he still owes me money.'

* * *

 **Not so much of a revamp but it's still something.**


	3. The Fangs Inside the Sword

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell/ Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence

* * *

 _Entry 2_

 _We stopped in Bernia Village to get some supplies, and to our luck there was none. Apparently, a Holy Knight used his magic to cut the water supply, screwing up with the farm._

 _Turns out it was Gilthunder, the bastard left these people to die just because he was slightly displeased with the ale. He wasn't an alcoholic person to begin with, I don't know what he expected_

 _Anyway, I gave a kid some of my magic to lift the blade, I liked him- reminded me a little bit of my childhood self, so it wouldn't do harm making him feel like a hero from time to time._

 **Chapter 3: The Fangs Inside the Sword**

"Gilthunder, is that you?" questioned Elizabeth.

Currently, the team is bound by some thunder ropes that were created by someone who was currently in front of them.

Meliodas, Dragon Sin of Wrath. Diane, Serpent Sin of Envy was the only sins that Elliot and Elizabeth had found. They were currently in the Forest of White Dreams and they received some unexpected company…

A young man with long pink hair appeared in front of them. Like Elliot, this is a Diamond Ranked Holy Knight. Son of the deceased Great Holy Knight Zaratras, Gilthunder!

Gilthunder was standing in front of the group, with his sword charged with electricity, ready for combat. Meliodas, Diane and Elliot, didn't look intimidated in the slightest.

"To answer your question Elizabeth, yes, this guy is Gilthunder." Elliot said as he looked at Gilthunder. Those eyes weren't the ones belonging to the Gilthunder he once knew; it was plain out cold and cruelty. He already got used to it after some time since he was kinda cold himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked, "Why did-"

"You two know him?" Meliodas asked, clueless of what was happening.

"Don't you remember?" Elliot raised an eyebrow "You know, son of Master Zaratras, and he sticks to you like glue when he was little…"

"Hmm…" Meliodas hummed. Memories were coming back to him about a young boy with pink that always trained with him. When he gave it a deep thought, he finally got it. "Oh, you're Little Gil aren't you?!"

Gilthunder didn't say anything, but Meliodas kept talking "Wow, you really did grow up didn't you?"

"If you finished talking. Then perhaps you could at least try to free those binds in your bodies." Gilthunder said.

Elliot then widened his eyes and started to look at what was keeping him paralyzed. "Oh, I didn't even notice them." But then there was something that he wanted to get out of his mouth. "Hey Gil, perhaps you could answer me one question… Were you the one who blocked the water supply of Bernia?"

"What are you saying, Elliot?!" Elizabeth shouted in disbelief "There is no way that he did something like that."

"Look at his eyes Elizabeth." Elliot sighed "Then tell me that again."

Elizabeth looked at Gilthunder's eyes and she couldn't believe at what she saw; it wasn't the Gil she used to play with. They were now cold and emotionless. That caused her to step back a bit in fear.

Elliot then looked again to Gilthunder in disappointment.

"Gil, I don't care that you turned emotionless or unfriendly. What you did to those people was just plain evil." Elliot said as he narrowed his eyes at Gilthunder "Why did you do it?"

"Doesn't concern you." Gilthunder said.

"This thing cannot hold me!" Diane tried to break free from the bonds but it was useless.

"You don't break them like that, Diane." Elliot said.

"Don't bother anyway." Meliodas said.

"Captain…" Diane whimpered in defeat.

Gilthunder then moved without a warning and placed his sword on Meliodas's throat. He was right next to Elliot; the latter was annoyed by the Knight's presence.

"Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the sins?" Gilthunder asked the captain.

"Beats me." Meliodas replied.

Meliodas actually didn't know why he was being chased. He knew he was framed, but he didn't know why or didn't care this past couple of years.

"Half call for the eradication of the traitors that betrayed the kingdom, while the other half wants to prove their strength." Gilthunder said.

"And what do you think?" Meliodas asked.

"Both of them, no, something more." Gilthunder stated, "I want to revenge for the murder of my father, Great Holy Knight Zaratras."

Elliot widened his eyes at this. He knew what was the cause of Gilthunder's sudden shift of attitude, and that was the murder of his father Zaratras.

"Killing you will satisfy my revenge against you." Gilthunder stated coldly. Elliot was now annoyed by him.

"Alright Gil, do you honestly believe in all that crap?!" Elliot snapped "Really, you didn't even investigate further, you're just believing everything that-"

"You have no room to talk, Elliot." Gilthunder interrupted Elliot while staring at him briefly "You betrayed the kingdom, and with that, your mother, she must be very sad while rotting in prison right now."

"You bastard…" Elliot turned to Gilthunder, he was still trapped in the latter's spell. However, this time, Elliot was staring at him with intent to kill. "Say that again and I'm going to rip off that face of yours."

"Stop it both of you!" Elizabeth pleaded "You were friends once, what happened between you?"

"Those days were long gone, Princess." Gilthunder said coldly while glaring at Elliot one last time, the latter calmed down a little. He then turned to Elizabeth. "The Kingdom has requested to turn you into protective custody. But that doesn't matter now."

Gilthunder then released Elizabeth bonds.

"Dead or alive, it doesn't matter. Go, my business is with them" Gilthunder said as he looked onto Elliot and the Sins.

'At least he has a little bit of sympathy for Elizabeth…' Elliot thought.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stepped forward in front of Gilthunder. She was protecting them despite her strength.

Gilthunder however, wasn't even fazed by the girl's tenacity. He then what was moving on his foot. It was a burned Hawk, that was starting to get numb because of Gil's trap. He simply kicked the pig away from him, and it was a considerable distance to send Hawk flying.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth exclaimed in worry as she rushed to help the pig.

"Now no one will interfere in our battle." Gilthunder said as he looked at the trapped criminals.

"Are you sure that you can beat me? I always won back then." Meliodas said.

"That was back then, this is the present." Gilthunder said as he got closer to Meliodas "I'm stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Wait… what?" Elliot blinked rapidly as he was confused at what the knight said. "You said that you can beat all the sins?"

"I did."

…

"Alright, you definitely lost your mind." Elliot lost all his worry as he went back to his usual laidback self "If you can't beat me, then you have zero chance against these guys. Heck, even against one you won't last a minute."

"You think I can't beat you?" Gilthunder raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna try?"

"Not going to fall for that, Elliot." Gilthunder replied causing Elliot to shrug.

"Well then, let me release from your bonds." Gilthunder said.

"Thanks, but I can do it myself." Meliodas said as he easily got out of the bonds with his strength, Elliot and Diane did the same.

"We could have gotten away easily." Meliodas assured with a smile on his face.

"And I could annihilate you easily alongside this entire forest." Gilthunder stated without any hint of emotion. "I will cut you down."

"Right back at ya!" Meliodas replied. He then looked at Diane and Elliot "Don't interfere you two."

"What? But-" Diane was about to complain but she sighed in defeat "Alright captain."

Elliot didn't look too pleased, he still wanted to clobber Gil for saying that about his mother. Then again, Gil isn't going to last a full minute against Meliodas. "Alright, this is a drag anyway."

Elliot jumped into Diane's shoulder, he then lied down to sleep. Diane, however, was confused at what he was doing.

"What the heck are you doing?" Diane asked.

"The best way to pass time is by sleeping, you should try it, it works." Elliot said with a troll grin on his face.

"I know that!" Diane ticked a nerve, but at the same time, she smiled a bit. This was definitely the same Elliot that she took care off back then. "Why though?"

"It's comfortable." Elliot said. Diane was about to say something, but before she did Elliot fell to sleep almost immediately.

"Huh, that was fast." Diane was a little bit surprised since no normal human can just fall asleep that time.

"You don't the shame of defeating all of you at the same time?" Gilthunder questioned as he got into his stance.

Meliodas then looked Gilthunder as he firmly placed his foot on the ground

"Can't you tell when your elder is trying to be nice?" Meliodas said in mockery.

The two of them started a fierce a battle. Gilthunder launches a bolt of lightning, but Meliodas countered easily with his signature ability **Full Counter** and appeared behind of Gilthunder.

"Remember what I said?" Meliodas reminded "Right back at ya!"

"And I should remind that I said. You'll be dead." Gilthunder countered as he appeared on the behind Meliodas and almost managed to strike him, but Meliodas managed to dodge.

"Wow, you certainly are much stronger than you were back then." Meliodas praised Gilthunder, but the latter took it as mockery.

"You still to think that you're better." Gilthunder lunged forwards to Meliodas causing them as they clashed their blades.

Meliodas kept fighting with Gilthunder until the latter managed to get the upper hand. Gilthunder used his lightning to push Meliodas to crash to the ground. The hit was so hard that it created a crater. The blonde had a few scratches at this point.

"Hehe, to think that you became this strong…" Meliodas said as he slowly went back to his feet. But he was too slow.

"Don't worry, I'll send you with the others soon enough."

Gilthunder managed to get on his back and landed a good hit on him. The slash caused Meliodas to spit blood from his mouth and fall to the ground.

"Captain…?" Diane was slightly worried about her fallen captain but still didn't move an inch.

'20 seconds left' Elliot thought with his eyes still closed. He was listening to the fight all the time but didn't bother to look.

"Any last words, sin?" Gilthunder glared coldly at the body of Meliodas who was seemingly dying.

"The other sins… where are they?" Meliodas said weakly.

There was a long silence before Gilthunder spoke: "Very well, I'll tell you."

Gilthunder started to remember the information that was told to him "As for the sins, 3 of them are still missing. The Fox Sin of Greed is being held captive in Baste Dungeon. And The Grizzly Sin of Sloth has been killed already."

'That's why you let yourself get hit?!" Elliot thought in exasperation 'To ask something you already know?!'

"I…see, well then…" Meliodas closed his eyes but opened back up now with a big smile on his face. "Thank you!"

"I see, you the blow on purpose to know the whereabouts of your fellow sins." Gilthunder stated.

"Catch ya later!" Meliodas saluted causing Gilthunder to blink in confusion.

To his surprise, Diane grabbed Gilthunder with ease. Elliot was still on Diane's shoulder, now fully awake staring in Gilthunder with amusement.

"You hear the captain; you're doing this later." Diane said as he stared at Elliot who was in her left shoulder "Elliot would you please get down on my shoulder?"

"Sure." Elliot nodded as he jumped down on Diane's shoulder. He then stared up at Gilthunder.

"Unhand me." Gilthunder ordered as he covered his body in electricity. Diane was unaffected, only her brace was destroyed.

"Didn't I teach you a long time ago? Girls hate when they're shocked!" Diane shouted as he threw Gilthunder with full force.

"Remember that you still owe 3 Gold coins!" Elliot reminded Gilthunder… who probably didn't hear him because he was flying miles away.

"Whoa, nice throw." Meliodas said as he looked how far away he was thrown. "You should consider getting a new brace, Diane."

Diane then blinked in confusion as she saw her now destroyed brace. Shen then threw it away.

"Well now that that's over, you should return to the bar and go to Baste Dungeon as soon as possible." Elliot said making everyone nod in agreement.

"Where is that swine now!" Hawk appeared out of nowhere with Elizabeth, causing everyone to look at the burned pig.

"Probably on the other side of the planet now…" Elliot exaggerated.

"Too bad, because the great Hawk is going to kick his ass when he sees him!" Hawk exclaimed causing Elliot to sweatdrop.

"Yeah right, I doubt about that…"

"Sir Meliodas you're bleeding." Elizabeth rushed to see Meliodas's wound. It was actually a deep cut and was bleeding fast.

"Oh, this? Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Meliodas dismissed.

"Yeah yeah, tough guy I heard you. Change of plans, we're going to see a doctor now." Elliot stated, "Not even someone like you can survive a cut like that for too long."

"Come on Elliot it's not that bad." Meliodas grinned.

"Not buying that pal." Elliot said, "Let's go."

Elizabeth was smiling awkwardly at how Elliot was just as worried as she is but didn't show it. 'When he wants too he can be more mature than any of us…'

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Baste Prison right now?" Meliodas said, "I'm telling you is not a big deal."

The current group of Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, and Elliot were currently riding on top of Hawk Mama while Diane was walking alongside them for obvious reasons. Elliot was getting more annoyed by the fact that Meliodas think that the wound he has is small. He gave a long sigh and turned to Meliodas.

"Alright fine, you want to go to Baste Dungeon, we're going there." Elliot said.

"What? Elliot, do you think is fine to go there with Sir Meliodas's current condition?!" Elizabeth exclaimed worriedly.

"Nope." Elliot said casually.

"Then I will go against this!" Elizabeth said. Diane was already getting more annoyed with how she is clinging to her captain "Sir Meliodas cannot go like that."

Meliodas then moved very fast, and before someone knew it, he was already sniffing Elizabeth panties.

"Wah!" Elizabeth screamed in embarrassment.

Diane was about to explode is that keeps going any further.

"Don't worry about me, this is nothing." Meliodas smiled as nothing happened to him "A little sleep and I will be good as new!"

Meliodas then entered the bar, causing Elliot to raise an eyebrow. 'I think is time already.'

"Elliot are you sure we should leave him like this?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Nope, I think he should've fainted already." Elliot shrugged as he entered the bar. Everyone outside widened their eyes in shock.

"FAINTED?!"

* * *

"As I suspected." Elliot sighed.

Elliot entered Meliodas's room and saw that he indeed fainted. Elizabeth followed Elliot, and she screamed in terror at what she saw.

"What happened to him?!" Elizabeth wondered.

"Lost a lot of blood and he might die if he's not treated soon." Elliot said as he gave a serious look to Elizabeth "Tell Hawk Mama to rush to the nearest town, NOW." Elliot screamed the last bit causing Elizabeth to jump, but eventually, she nodded and went downstairs. Elliot grabbed Meliodas and threw him on his bed, he then gave a long sigh 'Don't know if he's insane or stupid…'

* * *

"This medicine should do the trick; he should be able to walk tomorrow"

The group managed to get into Dalmally town. They managed to find a doctor named Dana who kindly helped them. Meliodas was currently unconscious in the hospital's bed, Dana gave him a medicine to quickly recover.

"Thank you, Doctor. We owe you one." Elliot smiled a doctor which the latter returned the jest.

"No problem, it's my job to help someone in need." Dana replied.

"Elizabeth I'm going outside, you stay here with Meliodas, do you need anything else?" Elliot asked the Princess but she just shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth replied causing Elliot to nod and step forward "Be careful!"

Elliot went outside and saw a couple of people were staring at Diane in fear. The giant was just ignoring them, but Elliot didn't tolerate it too much.

"Mind your own business." Elliot said calmly but with a clearly angry glare, which causes the people to shiver and run away from the place.

"Thanks, Elliot, but that was unnecessary." Diane said with worry. Elliot knew what was exactly worrying her.

"You're worried about Meliodas right?" Elliot said causing Diane to blush slightly.

"Well, of course, the captain will certainly go to Baste once he wakes up!" Diane exclaimed causing Elliot to chuckle at how an open book is she.

"That's true. But with our help, he can do it with no effort." Elliot assured.

Elliot then watched that a strange bug was watching from the roof. He knew exactly what type of bug was that. 'Great, the Weird Fangs…' Elliot sighed as he turned to look at Baste Dungeon that was not that far away from the town.

"Diane, once Meliodas wakes up to go to Baste Dungeon." Elliot said causing Diane to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Alright? But what are you going to do?" Diane asked. "And how do you know that captain will be in good shape once he wakes up?"

"Because Elizabeth is there." Elliot assured, he knew that whenever Elizabeth was nearby, the wounds of someone would magically heal, even if she was not aware of it.

"Huh?" Diane blinked in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it sometime."

Elliot looked at the giant with a determined smile "So, about my plan… I'm going to defeat the Weird Fangs so you don't have any inconveniences."

"That's crazy Elliot, they will kill you!" Diane exclaimed worriedly.

Elliot looked at her confused, but then realized why she was worried. She hasn't seen Elliot fight in a long time. He was a little kid by the time the sins had to scatter.

"Diane, don't worry." Elliot grinned at her "I'm stronger than I ever was before."

Diane saw that determination on his face, it was the same person that she saw the last 10 years. If he thinks he can take all the Weird Fangs by himself, then how strong did he become? She was still worried, but not as bad as before.

"Also, don't tell anything to Elizabeth." Elliot said, "She'll probably run to stop me since she would think I'm doing something stupid."

"But you're doing something stupid…" Diane deadpanned causing Elliot to stumble backward.

"Seriously, you're on her side…?"

* * *

 **[Elliot's POV]**

"Hmm, I expected some company right now…" I muttered as I was making my way towards Baste Dungeon. I expected to be attacked by some of the Weird Fangs, but apparently, no one is coming. Well then, it appears that I have a free ticket to enter.

"Or perhaps you expected me of all people~"

That made me shiver. That calmed, flirtatious, yet sadistic voice was one of the sounds that I hated the most. There is only one person that I remember who would talk to me like that, and that is no other than Friesia.

I turned around to the source of the voice and there she was. A knight with red armor that looked like an insect, armed with a whip. Great, of all people that could flirt on me, it had to be this maniac.

"Hello, Friesia…" I gave a long sigh of annoyance.

"Oh my, you don't seem very interested in seeing me darling~" Friesia said

"Oh, and why would that be…" I rolled my eyes hoping to be done with the conversation. I then took something off my pocket and put it on my ears, much to Friesia's confusion.

"What are you doing right-" I was hearing Friesia speak but the sound stopped as I put the other thing on my ear.

 **[Narrator's POV]**

"I see." Ruin appeared alongside Friesia and watched Elliot carefully "He sensed me, and put some earplugs to make my ability useless."

Ruin let out a small chuckle "Smart, but useless, as soon as those earplugs are out of your ears, then my spell will reach you!" Ruin shouted as he charged onto Elliot full speed. However, Elliot didn't look fazed at all.

"Sorry, can't hear anything from your dirty mouth." Elliot while blocking Ruin's punch with ease.

"Friesia, you go and take care of the sins, I'll deal with the traitor." Ruin ordered.

"Aww… I wanted to see the pained expression of my darling~" Friesia said in a provocative tone, but then nodded to Ruin's orders "Alright, I'm going to have fun with them instead~"

Friesia then left, leaving Ruin and Elliot fighting. Ruin then punched Elliot on the gut, stunning him. He punched him again in the face while applying his hardening magic.

Elliot was sent flying backward; he was not defending himself at any cost. He was just taking hits to test Ruin's strength.

"Heh, I can't believe this all what a Diamond Rank Holy Knight has to offer. If it is, then I'm disappointed." Ruin let out an amused chuckle, he thought he had the upper, but to his surprise, Elliot stood up, only with a few scratches on him.

"What?! You should down by now!" Ruin exclaimed in disbelief, but took notice on Elliot's eyes they were slowly changing from their brown color to red.

"Interesting, it would have been bad if I had been taken hostage by your illusion spell." Elliot moved so fast that in the blink of an eye, he was in front of Ruin's face.

Ruin tried to counterattack but his efforts were futile. Elliot managed to grab Ruin's arm and break his armor with just his bare hands, surprising the latter.

"I-impossible?! How strong are you?!" Ruin exclaimed with a little bit of fear in his tone, which Elliot now took notice of.

"Oh? Is that fear that I sense on you, Ruin?" Elliot made an evil grin showing his teeth.

Ruin took a closer look at Elliot's teeth. And couldn't imagine what he saw, the fangs were sharp, like swords. There was only one clan that possessed that ability, and Ruin knew what it was.

"N-no way, Holy Knight Elliot, you're a vampire?!" Ruin exclaimed in disbelief, but Elliot didn't hear him.

"Well then, **thanks for the meal.** " Elliot's tone twisted a little as he lunged onto Ruin's arm.

"No. NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meliodas, Diane, and Hawk just finished fighting Friesia. Elizabeth ended up injured trying to protect a kid from her, but in the end, they managed to defeat her. They were going to return to Dalmally, but Elizabeth insisted that she wanted to go to Baste, and so, Diane put her inside her bag to carry her.

They were on their way to Baste, but the group heard a scream which startled them.

"What was that?!" hawk shivered in fear as the scream faded.

"That's the direction where Elliot is fighting!" Diane gasped in worry.

Meliodas frowned, that couldn't be good. Maybe something happened to him that they didn't know "Let's go!" Meliodas sprinted towards the direction of the battle.

When the group arrived, they saw the aftermath of the battle, there was destruction everywhere, but that was normal for them. What they were concerned the most is that they found Elliot and Ruin's corpse. The corpse looked totally pale like a skeleton, but his skin was still on his body. It was totally dried up like all the blood from his body was sucked out.

Alongside Ruin's corpse was Elliot on his knees, his mouth was covered in blood and his expression was that of total fear. He didn't mind killing Ruin, but he was worried at how ruthless he was, and the way he killed him. It was like something took control of his body.

"What… happened here?" Diane almost puked at the sight of Ruin's corpse. She and Hawk were going to ask what Elliot did, but Meliodas signaled them to stop, the latter's expression was very serious, something you don't see on him too often.

Meliodas got closer to Elliot and put his hand on the latter's shoulder. Elliot almost jumped at the sight of Meliodas, and immediately cleaned up the blood from his mouth.

"Hey…" Elliot greeted his friend with a downward expression "Did you… see what happened?"

"I didn't, but I can imagine what happened." Meliodas said in a consoling manner "Are you okay?"

Elliot nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." He got up and started to walk his way to Baste "Let's just get this over with."

"Hey, are you sure that you're truly are-"

"Please Meliodas, don't ask." Elliot said while looking at the floor "Just don't."

"You sure make things more complicated" Meliodas sighed, but then returned to his usual smile "Okay! Let's go."

The group made his way towards Baste Dungeon. Hawk and Diane looked at each other in confusion since they were asking the same question in their minds. What did Elliot do?

* * *

"Huh, I can't imagine the lack of guards in this place." Elliot commented as the group made their way into Baste Dungeon.

The place is what you just expect from a dungeon. Lack of lights, and looks like it hasn't been cleaned, ever.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the daughter of the doctor is here." Meliodas said casually.

"What about Ban?" Diane asked.

"He probably escaped." Meliodas shrugged. He appeared to know Ban pretty well to say that.

"I think you're right." Elliot agreed.

"H-help me!" A voice called behind them. The group turned to see it was a young woman with blonde hair and glasses "I'm the daughter of the doctor of Dalmary"

"I see, so you're the one we are looking for." Elliot scratched his chin.

"You're… who?" Diane tilted her head. He didn't remember her name at all.

"I think her name is Sennett." Meliodas said.

"A-anyway, that legendary criminal just murdered a Holy Knight!" Sennett exclaimed in fear as she pointed into the dark alleyway she was coming from. There appeared a half-naked man just as tall as Elliot with short white hair. Meliodas immediately recognized that man.

"Ban." Meliodas said with almost no reaction at all.

"Oh, captain." Ban said in the same reaction as Meliodas.

'Here we go again…" Elliot sighed. He knew how Meliodas and Ban greeted each other.

"T-that's right, that's Ban from the legendary Seven Deadly Sins…" Sennett said terrified.

"Don't worry, he's not an enemy, you shouldn't be afraid." Elliot assured causing Sennett to immediately calm down.

Ban and Meliodas looked at each other with no expression on their faces. The silence was creating a tension that made Hawk shiver.

"W-what is this tension…?" Hawk stuttered as he was sweating bullets at what was happening.

"Yeah, you three should go behind me." Diane took a sit, uninterested of what was about to happen.

"Don't worry about me, I think I can endure it." Elliot said.

…

"BAN!"

"CAPTAIN!"

The two screamed as they begin to have really fast high fives.

"Wow, they seem to get along pretty well!" Hawk sighed in relief.

"Mhm" Elliot and Diane just hummed knowing pretty well what was about to happen.

Ban then punched Meliodas with so much force that it sent him crashing through three walls. Meliodas then charged onto Ban and headbutted him, sending him crashing through the same amount of walls. They were laughing while doing this.

"Uh- what?" Hawk sweatdropped not understanding what they were going.

"Just let them be." Diane and Elliot said in unison.

Ban and Meliodas then were prepared to do arm wrestling. The arm wrestling was so powerful that it made the entire building collapse. Hawk was leaping on all places to avoid being crushed by the rocks. Sennett was falling but Elliot caught her princess style to avoid casualties.

"Lady." He said.

"U-um thank you." She blushed.

"Your welcome."

"Oh, those two were always like this." Diane remembered as she was not noticing her surroundings.

"What do you mean like this!" Hawk exclaimed since this was just plain crazy for him.

"Really, men are so childish." Diane said, "Well, I like my captain this way."

"Hello?" Elliot raised an eyebrow at Diane's rambling.

"Don't you start."

After the building fell down completely, the group just treated it like an everyday business, which made Hawk question about their sanity. Surprisingly, the prisoners inside the building managed to get out in one piece, as they, of course, took their freedom.

* * *

 **[Nighttime]**

The group was invited to dinner by surprisingly Dr. Dana, which the sins thought he was dead. Apparently, he was just healed mysteriously as Meliodas. Elliot knew who did this, and he was looking at her right now.

Elizabeth was injured but not as much as before, she was now resting on a bed that was prepared by the doctor. Diane couldn't fit inside the house, but she was comfortable with being outside. Speaking of the house, it was roofless, allowing the group to see the sky clearly.

"Well Elizabeth, let me introduce you." Meliodas said while pointing at Ban "This is Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed."

"Nice to meet you." Ban grinned at the princess.

"I'm Elizabeth, pardon me for not be able to get up." Elizabeth said.

"Not at all, Highness." Ban made a quick bow before her "Our order doesn't stand on ceremony."

"By the way, where did you get those clothes?" Meliodas asked Ban who just shrugged. He was wearing a red jacket that barely fit him, and red leather pants.

"I found them somewhere."

"Yeah, you stole them right?" Elliot commented making Ban look at him in confusion.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ban said bluntly causing Elliot to sweatdrop.

"Oh, of course…" Elliot sighed, it was a long time since he saw Ban so it would be obvious that he didn't recognize him. Elliot then passed a mug of red liquid to Ban, which made the latter raise an eyebrow "Drink it."

"What's this?" Ban asked but the no one told him anything. He just shrugged and rolled with it. When he drank the mug the explosion of flavors made his eyes widen, he loved it "THIS IS DELICIOUS. The alcohol is top notch and the flavors are just…" Ban was trying to say something but immediately recognized who made this.

Elliot just merely smiled "It's been a long time, Ban."

"No way, Elliot?!" Ban stood up a looked at Elliot, he was amazed at how tall he has gotten. He was basically the same height as Ban "Well look at that, you really grew a ton." Ban said extending his fist. Elliot smiled and they fist-bumped.

"Speaking of introductions. It's been a long time, Diane!" Ban grinned at the sight of his old giant friend.

"I would be perfectly happy if I was gone 100 years to not see you." Diane scoffed. It was clear that she didn't get along with the sin.

"Let's all be friends, the five of us." Ban said.

"Don't you mean six, buddy?" Hawk said, tired of being ignored.

"Huh, what are you saying captain, there are only five us." Ban addressed Meliodas. Elliot was trying to contain his laughter until Ban notices Hawk.

"It's six, you have a screw loose or something?" Hawk questioned which made Ban look at the source of the voice that was underneath him. He finally noticed the pig.

"THE PIG CAN TALK?!"

"YOU JUST NOTICED THAT NOW?!"

Elliot couldn't contain himself as he started to laugh at the silly situation that was happening. It was clear that Ban and Hawk were going to be best friends in no time.

"Have you finished with the introductions? Have dinner before it gets cold." Dana announced to the team.

"Alright, I'm hungry here!" Everyone exclaimed as they went to eat their food.

Everyone started to eat their food happily. Elliot, of course, was having fun making drinks for everyone… And Ban almost fainted for drinking too much. There was something that was bothering Elliot's mind recently.

His fight with Ruin.

Something happened there and he doesn't know why. A tear of shame came down from his eye as he gritted his teeth in frustration. Then, he firmly grabbed the handle of his sword.

"I will not lose to you…" he muttered.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done and boy we got Ban out and everything. Four more sins to go.**

 **Well yeah, a vampire. Elliot is a vampire, but a very different one than those that were shown in the Vampires of Edinburgh side story. And believe me, the mystery on him just keeps growing.**

 **Ruin isn't an important character, so I said you know what? Let him be a debut for presenting Elliot's vampiric behavior.**

 **I think the stone sword needs a name, any suggestions would be very appreciated.**

 **If you have any doubts, PM me or review and I'll make sure to answer.**

 **OC information**

 **Name: Elliot**

 **Age: 19**

 **Former Rank: Diamond Holy Knight**

 **Race: Imperfect Vampire**

 **Magic: Blood Magic (YOU DON'T SAY)**

 **Weapon: Mysterious Stone Sword**


	4. Clues to The Capital of the Dead

**First, I am deeply sorry about the wait, but I've been just completely full with my thesis and other boring school stuff. The pros of this is that I'm about to graduate so by that time, I can finally relax.**

 **Also, keep in mind that English is not my native tongue, so I have troubles in my grammar. Please let me know if you find some.**

 **With that being said, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell/ Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence

* * *

 _Entry 3_

 _Who would have thought that Gilthunder appears at the worst timing possible? I never liked the guy, the emotionless bastard just doesn't care about anyone else other than his precious Margaret. Anyway, we fought him and obviously won, I don't know what he tried to accomplish there alone. He was the one that sent the spear towards the bar and nailed the sword on Bernia, the sick bastard, I really wanted to end him that day but I left the work to Meliodas._

 _After that, we took Meliodas to the doctor. The guy thought he was fine, I really don't know how can you be fine when you're suffering severe blood loss, I'm thinking that he lost some brain cells by the time I was gone. I can't blame him, I can be an idiot too sometimes._

 _We found Ban, which brings us a few steps closer to take back the Kingdom. However, it all came at a high price._

 _I lost control, again. I think I lose part of my humanity every time this happens, and it gets worse. Every single damn time I lose control, I lose part of myself._

 _I cannot tell anyone about my condition, not yet. And that scares me._

 **Chapter 4: Clues to The Capital of the Dead**

The Sins were done with their business on the Doctor's house. They thanked him for the food and returned to the Boar Hat. Ban of course, was astonished by Hawk Mama. A pig that could move?! What else can he ask?

 **[Midnight]**

The Sins decided to stop midway on their tracks for some rest. They were sure to arrive at the Capital of the Dead tomorrow.

Elliot was doing something he didn't think of doing, drinking himself out. He never does this, but he couldn't help it after what happened yesterday. It was his fault and that is a fact. He wasn't even in the mood make his special, so he just drank the ale that he found in the place.

'Damn this sucks…' he thought glumly as his head banged on the counter. The ale tasted horrible, it was one of the main reasons he made his special. He didn't know why people liked ale so much in the first place.

"Drinking yourself out?" A male voice addressed as he weakly turned around to see Ban who apparently had the same idea as him.

"You could say that" Elliot chuckled.

Ban took his seat next to him, grabbing a drink as well. "Gonna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nah I'm good, just want to clear some things from my head." Elliot said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Same."

There a momentarily silence between them. The two of them are friends, but not as powerful as the friendship that Ban and Meliodas have. Having this in mind, Elliot doesn't want to say anything about what happened last time. Although, that doesn't prevent him from having a casual conversation.

"So, how were the years inside of that prison" Elliot asked.

Ban snorted "Boring, I was sleeping all the time with all of those failed execution attempts."

"Huh, wonder why they didn't give it up." Elliot wondered, not taking his eyes of the mug.

"Beats me, I think they had their hopes up." Ban said. There was something else on his mind that he wanted to get out "So, why is the princess sleeping on your room?"

Elliot almost choked his drink. He was asking that? Of all the questions there could be it had to be that. Elliot was trying to find the right response for him "W-why do you ask that?"

"That also has been bothering me as well." Elliot heard a female voice joining the conversation. He turned to the window and saw a big purple eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK DIANE?!" Elliot jumped from his seat. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Well, I was, but couldn't help but hear your conversation. Soooooo…"

Elliot could see that Ban and Diane had cheeky smiles on their faces. Of course, they were teasing him. But Diane and Ban certainly don't get along, and they were practically teaming up to just confirm something that it's not true? Yeah right, he didn't want to deal with this, so he tried to choose his words wisely.

"Do you have a crush on Elizabeth?!" Diane blurted out the forbidden words which Elliot stiffened the moment heard them but tried to keep his composure.

"N-no, I was just letting her use my room because I'm not going to leave her to sleep with Meliodas. Or else she would lose the innocence she has left." Elliot explained.

Ban, however, didn't buy it. A faint blush on Elliot's cheeks told him everything he wanted to know. And because of this, he couldn't help it.

"Ahahaha! I knew it!" Ban practically laughed his ass off, throwing himself off the stool. "You DO have a crush on her."

"Hey, what sort of shit you sprouting all of sudden?!" Elliot snapped and glared at the sin.

Diane glared at Ban "Hey now, it's not funny, I think it's pretty cute that he has feelings for her."

Elliot rolled his eyes, not wanting to continue this further. Why do they want to know? Elizabeth was just his best friend, and nothing else. But why was feeling embarrassed with all these, that he cannot decipher "I prefer to keep my feelings for myself thank you.".

Elliot turned to see Ban who was still laughing on the floor. That's it if he's going to be like that, then sleeping is a better option "I'm going to bed." He stood up from his chair and made his way to the stairs.

"Aww, but it was getting interesting…" Diane pouted. Elliot ignored her and just waved them off, leaving the room.

Diane glared at Ban with a furious expression on her face. She clearly did not like his attitude towards Elliot. Love was a nice thing to have for her, and it seems that he was just straight up mocking him.

"That was awful of you, Ban"

Ban stood up and took his seat again, wiping the tears of his eyes. He was still amused by all this "I'm sorry, it's just weird you know?" Diane raised her eyebrow, not understanding what he was saying "I didn't think he of all people would fall in love."

"You know that even the toughest walls can be broken, right?" Diane said "And don't apologize to me. Apologize to him."

"Yeah yeah, I will tomorrow. Now it's getting late." Ban said. He stood up and waved the giant off "Night, Diane."

However, when Elliot was going upstairs, he gave a long frustrated sigh 'Yeah right, there's no way she can love trash like me.'

* * *

 **[Morning]**

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she felt was the sunrays through her eyes, making her instantly cover them with her arm. Her face was still a little swollen from yesterday, she got hurt trying to protect a kid from the ruthless knight Friesia.

She took a sit and found herself sleeping in a room she was familiar with. It was Elliot's room. It was simplistic actually, just a regular bed, the window, and of course, the nice looking black armor that shine throughout the night.

While she was worried that Elliot doesn't wear his armor anymore, it was understandable. The armor reminded him of the time as a Holy Knight, and surely he wanted to get that out of his head. Also, the black Boar Hat jacket suits him better.

Elizabeth tilted her head towards the floor, and found Elliot sleeping soundly… on the floor.

She was going to wake him up immediately or else he was going to catch a cold.

'Wait a second…' she thought for a moment 'Now that I think of it, he was pretty insistent to sleep on the floor yesterday…'

 **[Flashback]**

"Fuck no Meliodas, she is not going to sleep with you." Elliot shook his head "Especially in the same bed."

Elliot and Meliodas were arguing whether or not Elizabeth was going to sleep in Meliodas's room. That would be fine, but Meliodas was going to sleep on the bed… with her. They were now in Meliodas's room.

Elizabeth was there to listen to the conversation, however, due to her innocence, she doesn't know what's wrong with Meliodas sleeping with her.

"What he said." Hawk nodded.

"Aw come on Elliot, I'm sure it's fine." Meliodas reasoned "I'm not going to do anything to her… yet."

Elliot rubbed his temple, while he normally agreed with Meliodas's perversion, he was going too far in this one. "Look, she's going to sleep in my room, AND before you say something, I'm sleeping on the floor."

"For some reason, I'm trusting him more than you…" Hawk reluctantly agreed with Elliot. Of course, he is Meliodas's 'student', but at least he doesn't try anything with Elizabeth, much to the pig's relieve.

"But, what's the problem with me sleeping in Sir Meliodas's room?" Elizabeth asked confused.

Elliot facepalmed. Poor girl doesn't really know what Meliodas's is capable of. "Belief, there are various reasons I could think off…"

"And you're sleeping on the floor?" Elizabeth asked concerned "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Please, I can sleep while I'm standing with my eyes open, I'm sure I can handle the floor." Elliot snorted.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm taking the floor and that's final."

 **[Flashback end]**

'I guess it's fine… considering he doesn't look bothered at all." Elizabeth thought. As she looked at Elliot, she noticed that he had a completely different face that he usually had. Normally, Elliot would an uninterested look on his face. However, he was smiling while sleeping.

She couldn't help but smile at what she was seeing.

'Wonder what he's dreaming off…'

Elliot slowly opened his eyes. And the first thing he sees is Elizabeth just looking at him with curiosity.

"Got something on my face?" Elliot asked in a deadpan expression.

"Oh, u-um, it's nothing." She looked away in embarrassment "It's just that, you were smiling when you were sleeping."

"Is that weird?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth didn't know how to explain this. It wasn't the first time he saw him smile, just that this time, it was genuine, with no hesitation. It was like he was truly happy. "Well, no, but I just want to know what you were dreaming… if that's not a problem for you?"

Elliot bit his lower lip, but he reluctantly agreed "…I dreamt about my mother."

Elizabeth gasped as soon as she saw the pained expression Elliot had. She certainly was skating on thin ice there "O-oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Elliot reassured her "You didn't hurt me on any aspect."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Elizabeth apologized again.

"Don't worry, you deserve to know." Elliot gave a long sigh and started explaining "It was back in the days. My mom and I used to play together along with the sins. The dream I had was before… _that_ happened." Elliot then made a faint smile "It was good to relive those moments."

"I'm glad that you had a good dream, Elliot." Elizabeth smiled at him. Elliot however just looked at her in confusion.

Normally, he doesn't have good dreams that make him happy. It was just the voice in his head screaming 'Power' and 'Blood'. But now that he was with her, the voice was nonexistent. Was it Elizabeth again? That, he wouldn't know.

'First is your ability to heal any wounds, and now my dreams?' Elliot thought and then smiled at her 'You might just have more surprises than I do.'

* * *

"Captain, where is the booze?" Ban sulked as he took a seat on the bar stool.

"It's still morning you know?" Diane scolded but she was ignored.

"Here." Meliodas threw a bottle of red liquid to the sin, which confused him for a bit.

"Uh, captain? This isn't booze…" Ban said about to throw the bottle away.

"I know, it's Elliot's special, he said something that he isn't mad or something." Meliodas shrugged as he went back to have his breakfast.

Ban, however, was surprised. After what he did yesterday, he wasn't mad? Ban smiled, there was one reason he considered him his friend, and it was that he admired his guts. "Well, I'm digging in!"

"By the way, where is Elliot?" Diane asked throughout the window.

"He said he needed to do something and left." Elizabeth said, "But he didn't say what."

"Well, we tell him later." Meliodas said putting a map of his pocket "Right now, we need to know where we can find King."

Meliodas pointed in the map a place called 'Capital of the Dead' which is the place Gilthunder told him where king died. Of course, he didn't believe that it would take more than the entire kingdom to take down King.

"Isn't that fat bastard dead?" Ban asked clearly not bothered with his question considering how he addressed King.

"Well, it's the only clue we have, so might as well check it out." Meliodas said.

"So, how is the Capital of the Dead like?" Elizabeth asked clearly bothered by the name.

"It's Necropolis." A voice said out of the blue.

Elizabeth and the sins turned their heads toward the window, while Diane just turned around to her left. Elliot has just appeared out of nowhere.

"WHEN DID YOU COME FROM?!" Hawk shouted clearly surprised by the unexpected visit.

"Uh, from the forest…?" Elliot said while jerking his thumb to the other side "Don't know what you're so surprised about."

"W-what? Does no one going to question that?" the pig asked the others.

"Question what?" Everyone asked except Hawk.

"…Never mind"

"Anyway, here's what I promised Diane." Elliot said making the giant tilt her head in confusion "I saw that you haven't eaten breakfast yet, so I took my time to hunt this."

Elliot then dragged a huge dead boar from the side, judging from how fresh it looks, it must have been hunted recently. And with being a boar, it's three times bigger the size of Hawk.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Hawk snapped clearly displeased that Elliot had just hunted one of his species "Why of all meat there could be, you had to hunt a **PIG** of all species?!"

"To be frank, that's not a pig, it's a boar."

"It's the same thing!"

"Is this… for me?" Diane couldn't believe at what she was seeing, it was a boar that could fill her stomach for three days straight, it was just ridiculous that he took down the boar on his own, but judging at what she saw the other day near Baste, Elliot was more than capable of what she thought first.

"Yep, it's what I promised after all." Elliot smiled "Of course, you have to cook it yourself."

"Aww, come on…"

Elizabeth coughed awkwardly "Okay, so, how is the Capital of the Dead-"

"Necropolis." Elliot interrupted her.

"I'm pretty sure is Capital of the Dead?" Meliodas tried to barge.

" **Necropolis** "

"It really isn't Capital of the Dead?"

"NO! That's a stupid fucking name and everyone knows it!" Elliot snapped but quickly composed himself "Anyway, Necropolis is a place where the spirits lurk within, it's said that you can't get out of the place without being haunted by the forces of evil…"

The revelation caused Hawk and Elizabeth to shiver, but the sins simply shrugged it off like it's not the first time they deal with this.

"There won't be bugs will they?"

"Relax, it will be fine, not like ghosts can do anything to you." Meliodas reassured but it's not like the scaredy-cats were entirely convinced.

* * *

"How is this village the Cap-" Hawk was about to complain until he saw Elliot giving him a death glare which made him shiver "…I mean, Necropolis"

The village was completely desolated, the houses were ragged and old, and there was not a single person in the place, or they were just hidden from their new visitors. With that being said, finding King in this place would be next to impossible.

"This isn't the place, Necropolis it's nearby of this village." Elliot rubbed his chin as Hawk Mama stationed herself underground "My information is limited and I really don't know where to start…"

"Alright, with that being said, let's gather some information about King and this place." Meliodas said.

"Captain lost it." Ban snorted.

"Yep… not that we can really do much." Elliot nodded.

"Alright!" Meliodas pointed at Diane "You're in charge of attracting customers!"

"Me!?" Of course, the giant could not contain in her excitement.

Meliodas then pointed at Ban "You're in charge of making the food, no exceptions!"

"Hey now, wait a second…"

"And finally…" Meliodas then pointed to Elliot "You're in charge of making the drinks, bartender."

Elliot sighed and started making his way towards the bar with an uninterested expression on his face "Yeah right, wake me up when you find clues about King."

"H-hey wait!" Hawk tried to call him out.

"…And Ban is gone too" Meliodas deadpanned.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

Several minutes have passed since Elliot and Ban went to sleep. Diane was trying to bring customers to the bar by promoting it, which is not a bad idea considering her appearance, but of course, no one lived in that village, it was almost impossible to bring customers to the bar. Meliodas was taking care of the place since Ban and Elliot didn't bother themselves to work. Ban ran off who knows where, and Elliot went to sleep. Elizabeth was currently being a waitress.

"The best drinks in town, come to the Boar Roast!" Diane shouted not getting any attention whatsoever.

That was until she heard some footsteps approaching behind her. She turned around to see what was approaching them. The green hood was covering the entire face and body, so it was impossible to even tell if it was a man or woman. Diane however, didn't hesitate to ask, since it could be a person that could guide them to King.

"Hey there, do you want to try one of the best drinks in town? I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Diane asked causing the hooded figure to raise the head.

"I'd love to." A womanly voice came out of her, so now Diane could tell that she was definitely a woman.

"Well then please enter! I'm sure they would love to attend you inside."

The woman nodded and went inside the bar, getting Meliodas's and Elizabeth's attention.

'Didn't expect to see any visitors, to be honest.' Meliodas thought for a moment but then shrugged. One visitor is better than nothing.

The woman took a seat on the bar stool and looked to her surroundings.

"Excuse me, but what would it be your order?" The woman was breaking from her thoughts when she heard Elizabeth addressing her.

"Oh sorry, just give the best food you have in here." The woman said flatly.

"Ma'am, 'best' is not a word you should use on the food around here." Hawk sweat dropped concerned about the woman's life safety, only to Meliodas to punch him on the head. "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"Just ignore him. The best food in this bar correct? Coming right up!" Meliodas grinned as he immediately went to the kitchen to make the food.

"…The pig can talk?" The woman said clearly weirded out that a talking pig just gave her a warning.

"You'll get used to it don't worry." Elizabeth reassured to which the woman nodded and kept waiting.

"So, why is bar doing here of all places?" The woman asked.

"Oh, we're just looking for someone, we thought he might be here." Elizabeth said not revealing King's name since it could bring trouble.

"I see…" The woman sighed.

"Are you looking for someone too?" Elizabeth asked.

"You could say that, but I already found him, just… not what I was expecting." The woman said surprising Elizabeth.

'Is she looking for the sins as well?' Elizabeth thought. It doesn't look that she's looking from them, but apparently, it's something important. It was too soon, to say that she was looking for the sins, but why come to this place all of sudden?

Elizabeth was going to speak again only to be shut up by the sound of Meliodas coming out of the kitchen with a plate of steak in his hand.

"Here you go!" Meliodas smiled as he handed the plate of steak to the woman, which she gladly took it.

"I'll pray for your safety…" Hawk said shivering about the thought of their new customer dying.

The woman then took a bite of the steak. Normally what would happen if someone eats Meliodas's food is that they straight throw up or get sick afterward. After all, that was what Meliodas's food was known for. However…

"It's decent…" the woman causing everyone, even Meliodas to stare at her in shock.

"SHE'S CURSED!" Hawk shouted going crazy all around the room. Well, that was definitely a shock on him.

"No way…" Even Elizabeth was surprised that the woman didn't threw up at the first time on eating Meliodas's food, she must definitely have an iron stomach.

"Hey come on, it's not good to lie." Meliodas said but then was hit really hard in the face by an object that was thrown at him which made him fall.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth quickly ran to help him.

"Consider that as my thanks." The woman then stood up and made her way to the exit.

Meliodas stood up as well to look what did he got hit with. And to his surprise, it wasn't something he expected to see on the bar. It was a coin, but not an ordinary one.

"A platinum coin?!" Elizabeth was surprised to see the coin, it was pretty rare as it's something that only rulers possess, it was worth 100 gold coins at least.

"Hold it, isn't this a little bit too generous of you?" Meliodas tone was now serious since he felt something wasn't right. The woman stopped in her tracks before turning to Meliodas with a grin on her face.

"See you soon." The woman turned around and made her way to the exit, but of course, not before Meliodas took a glance of a peculiar crest that showed a little bit on her back's clothing. After the woman got out of the door, Meliodas used his super speed to follow her.

"Wait!"

Meliodas got out of the bar, only to find Diane who was still trying to attract customers into the place.

"Diane, where did she go!" Meliodas exclaimed with a serious look on his face, something that never happens.

'Captain is never this serious…' Diane thought, but she hasn't seen the woman anywhere. Now that she thinks of it, she didn't even notice her leaving the bar at all. "I'm sorry captain, but I didn't see her at all…"

Meliodas sighed but then returned to his usual self "That's okay Diane, just keep working!"

Meliodas then entered the bar and had a thoughtful expression on his face. A lot of questions running through his mind. Who was that woman? What did she want? And most of all, what was Danafor's crest doing on her back?

* * *

Ban was currently holding a dire situation. He was fighting a kid who by his point of view could fly whenever he wants and could control a weapon with just a flick on his finger. But what pissed him off the most is that he was meddling into his private life even though he's just a stranger. And Ban wanted to know who the fuck is him.

"I don't like your attitude kid." Ban narrowed his eyes at the kid who was just right in front of him, he lunged forward to try and land a punch on him, but the kid managed to evade him at an abnormal speed. In just seconds, the kid got behind him.

"I like that you came to my trap and all, managed to get my job much easier." The kid mocked as he flicked his hand and the spear moved towards Ban at a ridiculous speed.

 **The Flying Bee, Bumblebee!**

"Get a better name for your moves, will you? They're stupid." Ban said as he dodged every single spear strike easily. He then jumped onto the flying kid to try and get a kick on his back, but he was too slow and the kid managed to dodge his move. "I really don't know what you're trying to get to."

"I want to show it to her…" The kid revealed "The sight of her murderer covered in anguish and despair!" The kid then brought his spear down to strike Ban.

"Like I said." Ban grinned as he was more ready to grab the spear "Just who the-"

 ***Boink***

Meliodas came out of nowhere and smacked Ban on the head, stopping the fight.

"Come on Captain, stay outta my way." Ban whined caressing his head from the hit.

"What are you doing, skipping out of work."

"This midget picked a fight with me!" Ban said jerking his thumb towards the direction of the kids "My clothes are all ruined now."

"Alright, what the hell happened here." A familiar lazy voice came was approaching, along with some giant footsteps. It was Elliot and Diane, the former just yawning uninterested, while the latter just curious.

Everyone then turned their attention to the kid who attacked Ban. Meliodas and Diane widened their eyes as they realized who he was, while Elliot just raised an eyebrow confused.

"Uh, who's this…?"

"King!"

When Meliodas and Diane said that name. Ban and Elliot's jaws dropped to the ground unable to process the information.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT KING!" Ban and Elliot shouted.

"Wait, why are YOU surprised?!" Elliot turned to Ban in disbelief "You've been with him way more time that I did!"

"How the fuck should I know that he looks like this!"

"I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT!"

"Hmm, he did lose a bit of weight." Meliodas quipped only to get a glare of the two.

"That's not the issue here!"

Of course, Elliot wouldn't know that King looked like this, he hasn't seen him since he was 9 years old, and he didn't look like that in the slightest, but he did have Chastiefol with him so at least that was something.

"King! We've been looking for you!" Diane smiled and leaned forward "I'm so happy to see you again."

King, however, didn't look faced at all, he remained on a stoic expression even though he has been reunited with his team. Elliot couldn't understand what was going on in his mind so it was hard to tell what's his deal.

King then turned around and flew away from the location, leaving his teammates behind.

Nobody said nothing, they just stood there dumbfounded as to why King just decided to just plainly run like that, it was like he had no interest in them.

That could be wrong, after all, King was very fond of the sins, save for Ban. So the reasons why he ran away are unknown.

Ban offered the two kids he encountered to eat some food at the bar, which they gladly agreed. Just instead of Meliodas cooking the meal here, it was Ban, which of course was a better choice than the meal that Meliodas offered.

* * *

"Here you go." Ban said.

Everyone looks like they were about to drool. No surprise, Ban's cooking skills can give even the best chef of Brittania a run for his money. If Ban just wasn't that lazy to cook, then the bar could have a ton more customers than they had before.

"It looks delicious…" the kids had star-shaped eyes when they saw the plate "Thank you, Mister!"

"Give and take." Ban advised and took a sit on the chair "Now, care to tell what the Capital of the Dead or whatever is?"

"NECROPOLIS!"

"Hey we already found King, I don't think we have to go there anymore." Meliodas advised.

"There is no way that was King." Ban retorted.

"He was."

"No way."

"Yes, he is."

"You guys want to go to the Capital of the Dead too?" the boy asked gaining the sins attention.

"Oh, you know what? Fine have it your way then, Capital of the Dead it is!" Elliot shouted before going to a corner and muttering curses to himself.

"…Well, what do you mean too?" Meliodas asked.

"That kid wanted to go there too." The kid said making everyone stare at them in confusion.

"King did?" Elliot added causing Meliodas to shrug.

"Huh, guess it's one more reason to go there."

"And where is the place?" Ban asked really wanting to go to that place.

"That's the issue you see…" the kid warned, "The entrance to the Capital of the Dead is in this village, but you can't just go there because you want to."

"Is it like a grave or something?" Meliodas asked.

The kid shook his head "Not quite, The Capital of the Dead is a place where the dead goes to living."

"Huh, Afterlife…" Elliot muttered out loud.

"'A priceless memory with the deceased will open the path to the capital'" the girl quoted something "The old man on the next door used to say that. I'm sorry."

Judging from the kids' expressions, Elliot could tell that they never solved the riddle, which caused him to internally facepalm 'That's the easiest riddle I've ever heard…'

"That's more than enough to cover your food." Ban stated and patted the girl's head "Thanks, Elaine."

"Um, I'm Ellen…"

"Oh yeah, sorry Ellen." Ban then spoke to them again "Come on, there's still food left."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at Ban, this is a rare side of him to be that good with kids. He can be far from nice, but at least he becomes tolerable.

"I wonder why King wants to Necropolis." Elizabeth asked.

"Who knows, maybe he wants to see some family of his…?" Elliot wondered "I mean; the kid did say that the dead come to living there."

"Maybe, we'll know once we get there." Meliodas added making the two nod.

* * *

"So, if that's the afterlife, what if we just kill ourselves?" Meliodas proposed.

"…Unless you have some method to revive yourself that's the stupidest idea you could come up with." Elliot sweatdropped.

"Yeah, this guy is definitely insane." Hawk added.

Elizabeth, Meliodas, Hawk, and Elliot were walking towards the direction where Ban headed. That was where Necropolis is, or at least is what the kids told them.

"A priceless memory with the dead…" Elizabeth wondered getting her hopes up "I want to meet my mother who passed away when I was young because I never got know her."

"Mothers are a treasure that's for sure…" Elliot smiled at her "Hope you meet her."

"Even then, that wouldn't work." Meliodas stated making Elizabeth a little sad.

"You're right because I have no memories of her."

"I have plenty of memories with my mother, but she's not dead so that's not an option." Elliot rubbed his chin to think of something. "Not that I'm complaining though."

"What about your father?" Elizabeth asked.

At the mention of his father, Elliot stiffened a bit, before just completely ignoring her and keep walking forward, his expression unchanged.

Meliodas leaned to Elizabeth's ear and whispered: "He doesn't talk about that so let's just leave it like that…"

Elizabeth nodded slowly and kept her mouth shut. If there something she doesn't know about its Elliot. Ever since they met she has known very little about his past life or his connections to the sins. Even if she considers him his best friend, he hardly talks about what happened before he trained to become a Holy Knight.

"Elizabeth, the flowers are so pretty!"

Elizabeth thoughts were cut by the voice of Diane, who was calling her out.

Everyone arrived at a remote place not so far from the village. It was a place full of white flowers that seemed to have no end.

"So many…" Elliot muttered in amazement by the number of flowers a place like this could have. But something struck his mind. If the flowers were that pretty, why were people avoiding this place? Something isn't right...

"Even if we were to eat them, we'd never get full." Hawk comment as he blew the flowers with his nose.

The petals of all the flowers came off and started to form a circle on the wind. At first, it was a pretty sight for a moment. The girls were just practically dazed with all the petals while the rest was just enjoying the breeze.

Suddenly, the wind started to get stronger and rougher, eventually reaching to the point of being unbearable.

"Hang on everyone!" Elliot shouted, unknown what's happening.

Seconds later, the group disappeared on thin air, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

 **Woah there, I'm leaving it there. Yep I know, it has been too long and this is all I can offer, but don't worry I will update this story.**

 **Let me know what you think about it in the reviews, I will make sure to read and answer.**


	5. What friends are for?

**Warning, there are some dark themes in this chapter... And some heavy language. Read at your own discretion.**

 **You've been warned.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell/ Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence

* * *

 _Entry 4_

 _We found King near Necropolis- yes, it's called like that, not "Capital of the Dead" as some people like to call it._

 _I didn't think that King's real form was a little kid. It took me time to realize that it was just a disguise he used for a strange reason. Talk about bizarre._

 _Anyway, King refuses to talk to us, he appears to be searching for something but I don't know what. Probably something out of my control._

 _We talked to a bunch of strange kids that told us how we can get to Necropolis. I didn't like the method at all. You have to remember painful memories about your deceased loved ones, and the ones that really matter in my life are thankfully alive._

 _And then we got sucked into Necropolis, which caused me to get separated from the sins. That means I'm currently writing this inside the realm of the dead, I guess that just speaks how bored I am._

 **Chapter 5: What friends are for?**

Elliot slowly opened his eyes as he was still dizzy about going into practically another realm. As soon as he was able to fully open his eyes, he took a seat and checked his surroundings. The place looked desolate, there was standing in it. Strangely, the place had a yellow sky and was packed with strange green crystals, of course, those are just decorations for this realm. He knew for sure he was in Necropolis. Elliot thought the place would be a little bit creepier since the stories he heard about the place are less than pleasant. The place is actually pretty all stories aside, and quite to top all off. It all matched Elliot's liking. However, he noticed something strange…

He was alone.

Groaning, he slowly got up from the floor and began to walk aimlessly in efforts to find them. There was nothing else he could do, the only reason they were in the first place was that Ban wanted to see who knows who, the best choice was to find him. Of course, that wouldn't be easy, he didn't have Hawk's nose to guide himself.

"Guess I just have to walk and see if I find anything." he sighed 'Great…'

 **[30 minutes later]**

"…I swear Ban's gonna get it once I find him." Elliot grumbled as he kept walking with no sign of anyone. The place was massive, it could take hours to find someone, and if they ended up separated as he did, then he has no clue on when they're going out.

There was something that really bothered Elliot. If the dead really roamed here, why hasn't he found any? Not that he's complaining, it was just strange that he saw no spirits wandering.

'Maybe they only appear if they want to?' he started making theories inside his head.'

He did not like this, there was a very high chance that he would encounter an unpleasant spirit from his past life. Maybe, someone, he killed? He killed many people when he was a duty as a Holy Knight, but not because he wanted to, he had to follow orders to prove his loyalty, and it wasn't easy, some of them even had families.

"No, I shouldn't be thinking that." Elliot shook his head to snap out of it "What's done is done, and nothing can change that."

"That's interesting coming from trash like yourself."

Elliot's eyes widened in shock as he heard the voice that addressed. It was a voice full of hate, and neglect, like the voice, held a huge grudge against him. It couldn't be one of the people he killed since he tried to make their deaths as painless and possible. And this voice didn't sound too pleased about it.

He would recognize that rough voice anywhere and hoped that he would never hear of it again.

"No way, not you…!" Elliot breathing became faster and heavier as past traumas of his past started to flash on his mind "You can't be him, no way!"

"Getting like this already?" the man let out a cackle "That's it, as expected as someone as pathetic as you who can't even face his own father!"

"SHUT UP!" Elliot snapped and turned around to see the face he so hated. It was a middle-aged man with long teal hair that reached his neck. He had various scars on his face, but he held a smug grin on his face. He noticed something peculiar about him, his father's body was transparent, meaning that he was indeed dead "I… refuse to call you my father, Former Holy Knight Ulkan!"

"Of course you do, I never considered you my son anyway." Ulkan retorted showing a face full of hatred "You could have chosen a different path to find strength, yet you decided to grab a fucking cursed sword and become something else!"

"You decided to throw away your humanity," Ulkan continued grinning maniacally this time "Become a monster that everyone fears, and all because you were unable to grow a fucking backbone."

"Shut up… shut up…" Elliot struggled to keep himself together as he held his head desperately, trauma overtaking him "You're a selfish bastard... I had to do it."

"The sword chooses me… saw through my pain…" Tears came down from Elliot's eyes as he started to mutter more incoherent words "You… abused me… mother… I… had to… stop you…"

"Oh really?" Ulkan let out a cackle, not showing a hint of regret in his voice, walking closer to the broken Elliot and whispered "You know why I did it? Because you two ruined my life. I had been a successful Holy Knight until your bitch of a mother decided to get pregnant with a son that I was forced to take care off! And if it wasn't because of that bastard Dreyfus who forced me to stay, I would just have fled the kingdom without a second thought!"

" **SHUT UP!** "

* * *

"Then, you want me to help?"

King had a conflict with Ban with resulted in the latter being turned into stone. Luckily, his dead lover Elaine helped him break free. This resulted in a reunion between King and Elaine, which had the former make a choice, help Ban or kill him. Elizabeth found King and asked him for help which surprised considering what he has done to them.

"Of course, you-"

A loud scream startled them, which instinctively made them turn into the direction of the sound. For King, it was just a random scream that could probably a hostile spirit, for Elizabeth and Hawk, however…

"That was-"

"Elliot?!" Elizabeth immediately started sprinting towards the source of the sound.

"Elizabeth wait for me!" Hawk shouted as he sprinted towards the direction of the girl, not knowing that they forgot that King was even there.

King just remained there in shock. He then remembered the time he attacked Ban back in the town, and that someone arrived next to him. 'That was him?' he thought, he was so focused on hunting Ban that he didn't even notice that the man that was with the sins all the time. He would be happy to see him, but the scream made him uneasy.

He could go to help Ban and the others, but leaving Elliot just seemed… wrong to him. He had to know what happened to him.

King flew towards the sprinting Elizabeth and Hawk since he had superior speed, it didn't take long for King to catch up to them. King then landed in front of Elizabeth making her instinctively stop.

"Lord King!" Elizabeth gasped and took a step back "P-please let me through, I have to save him."

Hawk nodded "What she said, there's no time to waste."

"I don't think you get it… what can you hope to accomplish going to him unarmed?" King asked, arms crossed. "We don't what's attacking him, so it's dangerous to go alone."

"Which is why I'm will go with you." King sighed.

"You do?" Elizabeth's face lit up by the offer.

"Then let's get moving, we don't have much time." Hawk sniffed and looked towards his left "This way!"

Elizabeth and King nodded and followed the sprinting pig.

Minutes passed since they were following Hawk, and the latter could feel the smell getting closer and stronger. It means he was close.

"This is strange…" Hawk muttered.

"What is it, Hawk?" Elizabeth asked the confused pig.

"I can smell Elliot perfectly, but if something is attacking him, then why I don't smell anything near him?" Hawk said.

King rubbed his chin to try and come to a conclusion. It's true what Hawk, whatever is attacking him seems to not cause him physical pain, but psychological "…A sprit"

"What?!" Hawk and Elizabeth shivered and turned around to see King.

"You mean that a ghost is attacking him?"

"I'm not sure, but it's the only possibility I can come up with." King finally said, "We're in the Capital of the Dead after all."

They kept running towards the smell until finally, they heard they heard a voice from afar.

"…Just tell me what do you want"

"That's Elliot's voice!" Elizabeth gasped "It sounds sad and desperate... oh no"

King could see the tears in her eyes, but he had to restrain her, there's nothing he can do if she does something stupid. "Wait for Elizabeth, let's take a look before we do something."

Elizabeth was reluctant to do so. She wanted to help, she has been useless the entire time because there was always the sins and Elliot rushing to help her. But she had to listen to King, if she had to be honest, he was the strongest here, and she would need him to take down whatever is threatening her best friend. She nodded and went into hiding.

As they were hiding behind a crystal, they could see what was on the other side. It was Elliot on his knees. He had a horrified expression on his face. In front of him, there was something peculiar.

'Black particles?' King thought as he looked at the scene 'So it is sprit…' then he remembered Elaine's words back then.

 _The Capital of the Dead is a place where there is a strong feeling between the living and the deceased that allows them to see each other._

'A loved one?' King thought for a second 'No, it's impossible, a loved one would never make him feel like this. So a strong feeling must be not necessarily about love, but also hate?'

King's thoughts were cut as he heard another voice speaking.

"What I want? Oh, that's simple." A dark menacing yet psychopathic voice was heard "I want to make you suffer the same way I did. And of course have fun watching you like this, seriously, what brings me joy is to see the biggest failure in life that is my son to suffer pain. And that it just requires my presence? What else can I ask."

King wished he didn't hear that voice. He could recognize the trash of human being that was Ulkan. He could forget the names of other knights, but this one especially ticked him off. Selfish, arrogant, abusive, and just plain evil. He had all the traits that King despised.

He clenched his fists in anger, he was unable to do anything, he cannot touch a spirit. At least he was glad that he was dead.

"Huh, Elizabeth?" Hawk suddenly said.

King thoughts were cut as he turned around to the direction where Elizabeth was supposed to be, he was wrong.

* * *

"Hoh, what's this?" Ulkan raised an eyebrow as he saw a girl that was standing in front of Elliot. She had tears in her eyes and a shocked expression on her face. "Princess Elizabeth has grown into one sexy apple."

"Y-you, how can you say something so horrible to your own son?!" Elizabeth questioned.

Ulkan just let out a cackle which shocked Elizabeth even more "You call this piece of shit my son? Please, he's too soft and lacks any form of strength. He's incapable of even that stupid philosophy of his… Protecting others, what a joke." Ulkan then grinned "But he's at least somewhat like me, a ruthless killer!"

"That's not true!" Elizabeth shouted and she now had a serious, determinate face "He has a very strong heart and resolve. He would never kill someone in cold blood!"

"That's true Ulkan, and you know it." A voice that resulted to be King's came out. He flew his way towards the direction of the two.

"Look who has lost some weight." Ulkan growled as he saw the approaching fairy "Grizzly Sin of Sloth, King."

Elliot lifted his head to see something he would not expect. Two friends of his were protecting him against this monster. Elizabeth and King, the latter he did not expect in the slightest. It gave him hope.

"I see now." Ulkan grinned as he saw the two were protecting the son he despised "You two know nothing about him do you?"

Elizabeth and King looked at each other, but then glared daggers at Ulkan. They knew enough and they didn't want to hear any more from him. Each of Ulkan's words just disgusted them.

"We don't want to hear anything from you, Ulkan." King stated.

"Oh, but you do, and you can't do anything to stop it." Ulkan retorted as he was prepared to talk, but was surprised as he saw the son that he thought he was broken stand up.

"Elliot?" Elizabeth was surprised for his sudden action, while King just stared at him with confusion.

"…If you're going to tell them about that day. Then at least it should be me that does it." Elliot said while glaring at Ulkan "They wouldn't believe anything that comes out of your mouth anyway."

"Hoh? A sudden change of attitude. Did you got hope from these petty friends of yours?" Ulkan grinned "Very well, suit yourself, I want to watch that hope crumble after you tell them the truth."

"You two." Elliot addressed his friends and gained their attention "What I'm about to tell you is something very personal. You're free to judge me whatever you want after this."

Elizabeth and King just looked at him silently, which made him continue.

 **[Flashback/ 10 years ago]**

Liones, one of the strongest kingdoms in existence. It holds tremendous amounts of power and authority. They have their Holy Knights for sure, but what makes them unbeatable is that they hold the power of the Seven Deadly Sins.

In a tavern not so far of the castle, there was a beautiful young woman with black hair and brown eyes which had quite the figure. The woman was serving drinks inside the tavern. She is very charismatic, which is why the tavern was always so crowded because no one could resist her charm. She had an outfit that consisted of a purple long sleeved blouse and a long skirt.

"Thank you for the drink, Aria." A boy with messy blond hair gladly accepted the drink offered. It was no one else other than Meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, and a frequent customer of the tavern.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me." Aria replied and ran to the bar counter where a boy no more than 9 years old was there cleaning the mugs and hugged him tightly "Thank this little prince right here!"

"Mom, I told you it's not a big deal." The boy chuckled as he gently accepted the hug. It appeared that he was very fond of his mother. "I just mixed a bunch of shit and this happened…"

Aria quickly pinched his son's cheek "Language! I don't want you to get bad habits Elliot."

"Ow, but I'm working on a tavern, how is that not a bad habit?" Elliot pouted only for her mother to sigh in response.

"That's right, isn't the kid like 9 or something?" Another voice said who sat in front of Meliodas. It was Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed with long white hair.

"Not helping Ban…" Aria muttered.

"Thank you, Elliot!" Meliodas grinned and ruffled Elliot's hair. "I'm pretty sure you would be the first one I would hire if I ever open up a bar."

Elliot didn't understand but smiled anyway, he was very happy that Meliodas was staying here if any way, he considered him and the Sins as a family.

Aria then handed a drink to Ban, which he accepted. She then took a seat with the sins with a downed expression on her face.

Meliodas took notice of this "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know…" Aria leaned forward to make sure Elliot don't see anything. She then raised her sleeve to let Ban and Meliodas. The wound was swollen and purplish, she also had small burns on her arm.

Saying that Ban and Meliodas were angry was an understatement. They were pissed. Ban is gritting his teeth and pretty sure he was going to break the mug he was holding. While Meliodas had a noticeable frown on his face.

"That bastard… I'm pretty I'm going to kill Ulkan the next time I see him." Ban gritted his teeth as he smacked the mug on the table.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want us to give him beating?" Meliodas asked the woman while putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "We could do that and much more."

Aria shook her head "As much as I want to, you can get in huge trouble for doing so, and not just you two, but the Sins as well."

"That doesn't matter!" Meliodas snapped and rose up from his seat "We can't just let Ulkan beat you and Elliot and get away with it. It's just not okay."

Suddenly Meliodas heard a loud sound coming from the door, and the next thing he realized was that Elliot is gone.

"Meliodas! I told thousands of times to not to say his name out loud!" Aria scolded as she immediately rushed outside. She shouted for his son, only for her efforts to prove futile. 'He ran off again…'

"Want me to go find him?" Ban offered which made Aria nod desperately.

"Yes, please, I'm afraid he might be going to do something that will get him into trouble."

"Excuse me."

Aria, Ban, and Meliodas turned to see the voice that was addressing them. It was Hendrickson, who had a serious face.

"Hendy? What do you want?" Ban asked, not expecting him in the slightest "Can't you see we're in the middle of something important?"

"I'm sorry, but Great Holy Knight Zaratras has requested your presence. He said it was urgent." Hendrickson said.

"Then we will on our way right now!" Meliodas grinned which made him turned to look Aria with an apologetic look.

"Captain?" Ban questioned him, not liking the idea of leaving the young kid on the loose.

"I'm sorry Aria, but I think what he needs is time." Meliodas assured, trying to calm the young mother "I'm going to come back, okay?"

"I-I'll hold to your word, Meliodas." Aria sighed.

Meliodas nodded and the two left, leaving the anxious mother behind.

But what they didn't know is that Elliot was hidden behind an alley, listening to everything.

* * *

Ulkan is a despicable monster who doesn't deserve to be called a human being, and Elliot knew this, but what he could do? He was weak, powerless to do anything compared to the tremendous amounts of power his father possessed. It was said that he clashed against Great Holy Knight Dreyfus and almost won. It was terrifying to even think about it.

Right now he had a gloomy expression on his face, and his head hung low, just hearing the name of the man that abused him his entire life was enough to kill his mood.

'Why did Sir Hendrickson came to the tavern anyway?' Elliot thought but he stumbled across something soft, but it was a little wet.

When Elliot looked down, his eyes widened in terror as he couldn't believe what he saw. It was the corpse of a Holy Knight, but that wasn't what terrified him the most. When he looked up, he saw various corpses of Holy Knights lying on the ground lifelessly. It was terrifying. Instinctively, Elliot began to run ignoring the angry shouts from the other people.

"The Seven Deadly Sins did this; they are criminals of the kingdom!"

"They did something so horrible? Unbelievable…"

As soon as Elliot got out of the commotion he kept running far and far away. What he did not notice, is that he was getting out of the kingdom. Since the guards were so focused on what was happening on the center, they didn't notice the young kid leave.

 **[Several minutes later]**

Elliot finally stopped running and he collapsed to the ground. He ran pretty far away from the kingdom and quite fast too that he did not notice how tired he was.

'Where am I?' Elliot thought as he looked at his surroundings. He was no longer in Liones, he was now in a forest not so far away from the kingdom. Elliot lied down on the ground frustrated.

'I'm weak… I cannot protect the people I love; I always have to be protected. Dammit…'

As Elliot kept whining, he felt a something around him, a smell, it wasn't something horrible, neither a nice smell, he just felt it was there, but that didn't help him to get up. That was until he heard a voice.

 _ **I can give you the power that you need**_

"Huh?" Elliot immediately stood up to check his surroundings of what was calling him, there was no one. "Who's there?!"

 _ **Really, we're doing this now? Can't you see there's no one here?**_

"Uh, what?" Elliot sweatdropped, not expecting that attitude on a literal spirit.

 _ **Ugh, look. I can give my power to a literally broken shithead like you who can't defend himself against a weakling like your father. Seriously, how can humans be so damn weak, it pisses me off!**_

"I-I… can you really do that?" Elliot stammered not knowing what to say. "Did you read my mind?"

 _ **I can do more than just handle your petty excuse of a father, and the other thing is not important. But, I need you to return the favor…**_

Elliot shivered as the voice became darker and more menacing "…What kind of favor?"

 _ **Nothing important, just your soul**_

"WHAT?!" Elliot's eyes widened in shock at the sprit's offer. "Nope, no way, I refuse, I have been taught that I never sell my soul because nothing good comes out of it." This surprised the spirit.

 _ **Huh, I thought that you're just going to be another stupid kid, but you're actually much smarter than I thought.**_

 _ **I think I'm going to like you as a host…**_

"Host? What are you talking ab- UGH!" Elliot was interrupted as a flying sword just impaled his body. Blood started to come out of his body and his vision became blurry. He was losing consciousness, and before he knew, he blacked out.

 **[Flashback end]**

"After that, I don't know what else happened…" Elliot finished as his confidence started to die out.

"So that's how you obtained that much power." Ulkan remarked and then grinned "Allow me to continue, I think your friends are going to love this."

Elliot nodded and Ulkan proceeded to tell the rest of the story to the already shocked Elizabeth and King.

 **[Flashback/ Back in the tavern, Midnight]**

"Huh?! What do you mean that you don't know where Sins went!" Ulkan snapped as he started to ruthlessly hit Aria. The woman was already black-eyed and had blood pouring from her mouth. She has completely torn apart.

"I-I don't know… All of this… criminal thing is just new to me."

"Lies, lies, LIES!" Ulkan shouted as he punched Aria again, this time, knocking her unconscious. "Tch, now I have to wake her up again."

Then the doors of the taverns opened up, revealing Elliot who had a huge stone sword on his back. His clothes were torn and had blood all over his shirt. His expression was unreadable, so Ulkan couldn't see anything in his face. But he was very glad that Elliot has decided to come back, more than glad.

"Well look who has decided to come back." Ulkan grinned as he cracked his knuckles ready to strike. "I was going to hit you as soon as I saw you, but judging from your clothes you left me quite intrigued on where did you go. And what's that sword on your back?"

Elliot didn't respond, instead, he just went to see his mother's fallen figure and picked her up. Ulkan was surprised that his son ignored him instead of being submissive, so surprised that he didn't move. Elliot then left Aria on a seat and let her rest.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Ulkan snapped and punched Elliot in the face. He grinned knowing that his punch hit, but that grin vanished instantly as he saw that Elliot was still not facing him and that the punch did no damage to him.

" **Jeez, is that how you punch your son?** " Elliot pushed Ulkan away that made the latter stumbled backward by the sudden display of strength " **I didn't feel a thing.** "

Ulkan's eyes widened at the new display of strength and voice from his son that he thought he was a reject. Being a 9-year-old kid, he shouldn't possess the strength to push an adult that far, much less a Holy Knight like himself! And that voice didn't belong to him, it was the rough voice of an adult. It was like the kid wasn't himself.

Elliot then turned around to face Ulkan, the former had a smug grin on his face. " **Well, how about you show me what a Holy Knight can do**?"

Ulkan snorted "If I have to remind you about your place kid, then I would be very glad to show you!"

Ulkan the enveloped his fist in lava, the latter having a huge amount of confidence. He then lunged towards Elliot and punched his arm.

 **Lava God's Fist!**

The sound of flesh burning made Ulkan's grin go even bigger, but there was something that was unsettling to him.

Elliot was, laughing?

" **Hehehe.** **HAHAHAHA** " Elliot was laughing maniacally like he was enjoying the pain he was receiving. He then looked at Ulkan with glowing red eyes " **Is that really all you've got? It feels like I'm receiving the best massage of my whole life, humans are really pathetic!** "

This caught Ulkan off guard, his confidence slowly crumbled as his smug face was replaced by that of fear. 'My magic did nothing against him?!' "How are you not in any pa-"

" **Shhh, did you hear that?** " Elliot interrupted.

"Hear wha-"

 ***BAM***

Ulkan got punched in the face so hard that sent him flying across the tavern. The punch broke his jaw alongside some of his muscles.

" **That's the sound of your jaw breaking! Isn't that hilarious?!** " Elliot laughed as he approached the fallen figure of Ulkan.

The Knight couldn't move an inch, he was being overpowered by no other than his son, the person that he considered to be way inferior to him. Not just that, he was 9-years-old. Something wasn't right "Y-you, what are you?!"

Elliot grinned and grabbed Ulkan's face tightly. He leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

" **I'm a real daddy** "

Elliot then started to crush Ulkan's face, the latter screaming in pain as he pleaded his son to stop. But his pleads came to no avail as Elliot continued to crush his head. Then it was at this moment, that Ulkan's life came to an end.

 **[Flashback end]**

"And that's it." Ulkan sighted "Honestly, recalling those events pisses me off, but if it's going to make you miserable, then what else can I lose!"

Elliot looked down to the floor, guilty for what he has done, everything that he just told them was the true nature of him. If anything, Elliot felt ashamed to even being in their presence right now.

"Look, guys, I know that you hate me so let's just save the insults for-" Elliot was interrupted as Elizabeth immediately lunged at him and hugged him. This action caught him off guard, he thought she hated him, but what shocked him more is that Elizabeth… was crying?

"I'm so sorry." She said, her whole body trembling "I didn't know you suffered so much…"

"You don't hate me?" Elliot asked softly, sadness clearly on his voice. It wasn't because he didn't appreciate the gesture. Heck, he will always accept a hug from his crush. However, at this moment, he didn't deserve it "What Ulkan told you was true; how can you still see me as a human after that?!"

"But-"

"Elizabeth. I have done terrible things no normal human should be able to bear, or if they do, then their sanity would be pretty much gone at that point. First, I decimated my father in a very _very_ brutal way. Second, in all of my time working as a Holy Knight, I've been part of the Barbarian Wars, and I managed to slaughter _an entire army_ of them. Third, I tortured Twigo just so my boss could get the message, and even killed Ruin in a horrible way just because I appeared to get too 'excited' as Dreyfus likes to call it. Heck, that's not even all of it."

"Elliot, just hear me out-"

"And you know what? I enjoyed it. Every. Single. Freaking. Time. This vampire spirit or whatever the hell it is just made me into something completely different. I am a killer, a murderer, a-"

 _*SLAP*_

Elliot stopped his rant as he got a well-deserved slap on the face by no other than Elizabeth. He was surprised by the fact that it did hurt him, considering Elizabeth strength it should have done nothing. But he couldn't complain, it appears that slap did its job at shutting him up. Maybe he did go a little overboard with all of his words, but he did mean all of them, he wasn't the person that he was before. He didn't know if changing is an option, considering all the things he did, it wouldn't be a surprise if they hated him. It would be impossible for his friends to accept a bloody murderer like him. Maybe it's best for him to leave. Yeah, leaving sure sounds like something he should do, it would be the best for him, it would be the best for everyone, maybe he can finally rest easy at that-

"You may not be human, but you're still a person."

And just like that before he was about to shield himself with his decision, Elizabeth decides to strike his heart with her words.

Dammit Elizabeth, just when he was that close.

Elizabeth hugged Elliot again, a warm smile on her face, the smile that he always loved to see. "You're not a cold-blooded killer, I can see much more than that. You're my lazy best friend who always looks out for me in the weirdest yet kindest ways."

"Elizabeth, that doesn't change the fact that I-"

 _*SLAP*_

And he got slapped again.

"Are you done?"

"...Yes"

With some sense knocked into him, Elizabeth proceeded to hug him a little bit more. After all, the best way to comfort someone is to show how much you appreciate them. Elizabeth didn't know what Elliot went through, even by all the time they were friends, he didn't even bother to talk about it. She felt kind of guilty for not asking him. If she knew that she could help before, she would have done it in a heartbeat.

After all, she couldn't bear the thought of watching her best friend suffer. She then let him go slowly.

"From my point of view, I see that it wasn't your fault." King said flying closer to Elliot, a solemn expression on his face, he tried to find the correct choice of words "To be honest, it's still a mystery what kind of vampire you are since you are so much different than the others I've faced… But I promise you, that we're going to lift this course, no matter what."

"You guys…" Elliot couldn't hold back tears as he hugged his two friends tightly "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me… really."

Elizabeth and King smiled, this was such out of character of him, but they could tell that after what he faced today, it was understandable for him to be like this.

"What. Is. This. Bullshit." Ulkan growled as he looked at the group with complete anger "It wasn't supposed to be like that, you were supposed to hate him!"

The three then broke the hug and glared daggers at Ulkan. Now they could see him clearly, the feeling of hate was mutual.

"Well sorry that you didn't get it your way, Ulkan, get lost." Elliot said not scared about his father anymore.

"You think you've beaten me?!" Ulkan snapped "Even as a spirit, I will still kill you!"

Kings eyes widened as he saw what Ulkan was planning "Elliot, move!"

"What?" Elliot's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Ulkan's sprit charge at him, but it was too late before he knew it, Ulkan was already inside his body.

"Dammit!" King took a step back and readied Chastiefol.

"What's the matter Lord King, why are you readying your weapon?" Elizabeth said, rushing to the downed Elliot.

"Elizabeth get back!" King shouted as he used his spear to move Elizabeth away from Elliot "Ulkan is trying to possess Elliot, in the worst case of scenario… we might have to kill him."

"What?!" Elizabeth widened her eye, not believing what King has just said.

When Elliot stood up, King was expecting to be Ulkan's voice talking "Huh? Did something had to happen?"

"Elliot?" King asked cautiously as he slowly moved forward "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elliot said causing King to sigh in relief. As Elliot stood up he let some blue steam of his mouth confusing him for a minute but then shrugged it off "Huh, weird."

"What happened to Ulkan?" King asked looking for the spirit.

"Beats me" Elliot snorted "To be honest, I'm glad I'm not hearing his annoying voice again."

"I'm glad that you're yourself again." Elizabeth smiled causing Elliot to return it.

"Well, what can I say, I can't be crying forever."

King smiled, but then turned serious again "We can continue our conversation later, but we have to help Diane and the others."

"Huh, did something happened?" Elliot asked seemingly unaware of the current situation.

"Oh right, you don't know."

Elizabeth and King then explained everything to Elliot. About the Holy Knight that it's attacking them, and how were they planning to engage before they heard him scream.

"I see, then let's not waste any more time and get going." Elliot said causing the group to nod and went to help the others.

"Hawk, you are able to come out now!" Elizabeth shouted causing Elliot to raise an eyebrow.

Then, a terrified pig came out behind a crystal "H-has the ghost disappeared?"

Elliot laughed as he remembered the fear of ghosts Hawk had "Yep, he's going to be no trouble now." Elliot was relieved that the pig didn't hear anything of the conversation.

While they were going, King couldn't help but wonder 'What happened to Ulkan?'

 **[Inside Elliot's mind]**

Ulkan was laughing maniacally as he entered the body of Elliot. If he couldn't kill him on the outside, they might as well do it from the inside. Once Ulkan was about to take control of the body, something happened that prevented from going further, a red mist surrounded him confusing him even more.

"What's happening?" Ulkan questioned as looked confused at his surroundings.

 _ **You know, it's funny that you have the balls on coming here without respecting my presence.**_

"That voice…" Ulkan muttered in terror as he remembered the voice that got him dead in the first place. "You're not Elliot aren't you?"

 _ **Let's just say that I'm just a helping hand to him… And look, you actually said the name of your son for the first time. A shame he has an insecure and horrible father like yourself.**_

"Are you here to kill me again?" Ulkan grinned seemingly unfazed by the spirit "Because if that's the case then you're in bad luck, I'm already dead."

 _ **Oh no no no. Someone like you doesn't deserve something as merciful as death. By the way, I apologize for my mistake of killing you before.**_

 _ **And that power of yours, it's interesting… Might serve me a purpose in the future.**_

Ulkan didn't know if he should be weirded out or terrified about the voice's tone, it was like it was straight mocking him "…Who are you?" Ulkan became more terrified as the red mist surrounded him like a tornado "What the hell are you?!"

 _ **A real fucking vampire.**_

Ulkan then screamed as all the red mist came down to him at full force. Minutes later, Ulkan's spirit was nowhere to be seen.

 **[Back to the present]**

Meliodas, Diane and Ban were fighting against a Holy Knight, which appeared to be a woman. The woman had long black hair and her eyes were very narrow, it looked like they were closed at all times. Her outfit consisted in a single white one piece with a small white coat, with long white high heel boots. She also had a pink headband on her head.

She was Holy Knight Guila, one of the strongest of the New Generation. She currently made a huge explosion with her rapier and injured Diane who was protecting his captain in the process. Ban was used to take all the damage.

"Well, would you look that." Guila said, confidence in her face "Even if it wasn't full power, to not be blown away after taking my Explosion head on. The toughness of the Giant is really one of a kind."

"Captain, are you alright?" Diane asked, holding Meliodas tightly.

"Thank you, Diane." Meliodas replied.

"If you're going to cover for him, cover me too." Ban quipped as he regenerated all damage taken.

"Don't wanna."

"Okay."

"Captain… I don't think… I'll make it…" Diane falsely acted "For the last… kiss me…"

"Alright, you just rest there." Meliodas said while leaping off Diane, the latter pouted because the captain saw through her scheme.

"Alright, the two of us can handle this." Ban said while Meliodas readied his blade.

"These are the legendary knights?" Guila sighed in disappointment "I expected more of them to be honest."

"Sounds like you want to lose, Guila"

Guila immediately dodged the incoming strike that came out of nowhere. The strike caused a shockwave that pushed her hard and sent her flying to a crystal, and in the center of it was a figure with blue hair and brown eyes smiling as nothing happened.

"Oh look, it's Elliot." Meliodas said casually.

"About time you appeared you know, we packed quite a punch here." Ban said causing Elliot to rub his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that guys, I guess I was just slacking off at the wrong time." Elliot replied before looking at another direction "But hey, look who I found."

Ban looked at his side to find a floating King who had a serious face. "Huh, why are you here King?"

"I decided that I will work alongside the Captain and the others." King said bluntly, causing Ban to raise an eyebrow.

"You don't care about me?"

"I care about the feelings that Elaine has for you." King stated causing Ban to frown at the mention of his dead lover "That is why I will help when you need it."

"Well, thanks for that." Ban grinned.

After that, the crystal where Guila landed shattered in pieces, showing an unharmed Guila still with a smirk on her face.

"I never expected Master Elliot's attack to be that strong." Guila commended as Elliot got out of the crater "It seems that you've improved."

Elliot raised an eyebrow "I think I've told to stop addressing me like that, but I guess you can't help it. And I'm the same as ever."

"King also betrayed us, but that's the least of my concerns right now." Guila said while pointing her rapier to Elliot "I always wanted to test your power, and it would be perfect while fighting the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Woah there, somebody got cocky." Elliot said as he readied his sword "No, a one on one will do."

Guila tilted her head in confusion "Are you nuts?"

"Yep, so get ready."

King, Meliodas, and Ban shrugged and then relaxed on the floor. They never saw Elliot in action anyway, so this would be the perfect opportunity.

"We'll leave to you Elliot." Meliodas said.

"If you lose, I'll drink all your alcohol." Ban said causing Elliot to shiver a little.

"Ready when you are." Guila said while readying her sword, a confident grin on your face.

"Ladies first." Elliot said causing Guila to lunge her rapier to him.

Elliot was surprised with the amount of speed Guila had and blocked the strike with his sword. A loud clang was heard as the two engaged in a sword fight.

"Nice speed." Elliot grinned "In terms of speed, you clearly are very fast. Well done, you clearly improved the last time I saw you."

"I don't need your praises!" Guila shouted as she took a step backward and pointed her rapier to Elliot.

 **Shot Bomb!**

Five bright lights appeared on Guila's rapier are pointed onto Elliot, the latter narrowed her eyes at the power she demonstrated. She launched her bombs on Elliot in which he took no time to dodge them, but the shockwave of the explosions sent Elliot backward.

"It seems the student has surpassed the master; don't you think?" Guila mocked as she looked at the smoke of the explosion.

Various red spikes emerged from the smoke and were directed onto Guila, the latter backflipped her way to safety and dodge every single of them.

"That's one of your signatures move am I right?" Guila said as a smirk was present on her face.

"I expected no less…" Elliot commended " **Blood Artillery** , I can create spikes from my blood and launch them at will."

"If you think that would work on me then you're sadly mistaken." Guila said as she was preparing another **Shot Bomb** "I know everything about you."

Elliot sighed "What else did I teach you…" he then narrowed his eyes at Guila "Never underestimate your opponent."

Guila gasped as she felt a strong pressure coming from behind her. The spikes that Elliot threw were now coming from behind at higher speed. Unable to comprehend how he did it, Guila dodged late and got grazed by two spikes, each of them wounding her in the face and arm.

"Up here."

Guila looked up to see that Elliot was on top of her, and punched her in the face. The punch sent Guila flying backward, crashing to some crystals. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to get up. "How?!"

"A little piece of information, Guila." Elliot said, slowly approaching Guila "My moves require blood to work, and has since it's my blood that I'm using, it has to come back to me."

"I see…" Guila grunted as she slowly got up "That's a useful piece of information indeed."

Guila then leaped onto a high pillar, surprising Elliot that she still had stamina left. "But, I'm not the one to be defeated so easily!"

 **Brilliant Detonation!**

Guila rose her rapier and started to channel a huge explosion that would cover a wide area. This caused everyone to startle. Meliodas readied his sword, Ban stood up, King readied his spear, and Diane tried to get up, but her body didn't let her.

Elliot, on the other hand, looked unfazed, he sighed in disappointment "It appears that you don't understand…"

Guila then sent multiple bombs that would detonate on impact. Elliot started to form a huge red bubble from his mouth. The bubble could cover an entire castle.

 **Blood Dome!**

'You're out of my league.' Elliot then sent the bubble flying towards Guila at a high speed. The bubble ate all the bombs damage and trapped Guila inside of it. Elliot then opened up a palm, and firmly closed it.

 **Pressure!**

The bubble imploded and then popped. When everyone took a look inside, Guila was nowhere to be seen. This confused Elliot a little. "She disappeared?"

"Guila isn't here anymore." Diane commented while holding Elizabeth in her hand.

"Huh?" Elliot tilted his head as he became more confused "How did that even happen? And when did Elizabeth get here?"

Elliot then looked took a look at his hand and saw that it was all gone, and there only was a yellow light that emitted particles. "This is… weird."

"My ears are gone!" Hawk cried as his ears also had a yellow light.

"Hawk…" Elizabeth tried to save the pig, only to see that she too, was disappearing in a yellow light "M-me too? It feels weird!"

Meliodas seemingly not caring about disappearing started to grope Elizabeth's chest "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good"

Elliot's eye twitched for a moment, but before he knew it, a bright flash came before his eyes.

After that, all of the crew were out of the Capital of the Dead. All of their bodies are in normal shape, and there was no more yellow light surrounding them.

"That was surprising…" Diane blinked rapidly as she looked at her hand to find nothing.

"Huh, now I understand how Guila entered the Capital of the Dead." Elliot said pointing to a direction which caused the sins to look. It was an unconscious Guila who stopped her heart for a moment to enter the Capital.

"I see. By leaving herself in an apparent death state, she managed to enter the Capital of the Dead." Meliodas remarked.

"How many times do I say it!" Elliot snapped causing Meliodas to tilt his head "N-E-C-R-O-P-O-L-I-S. It's easy you know?"

"Never understood why it bothers you that much…" Meliodas deadpanned.

"W-wait a second." Hawk stopped the two and asked in fear "Does that mean she could awake at any moment?!"

"Everybody, run!" Elizabeth shouted but no one listened to her.

"Let's just kill her now." Ban proposed with a smirk on his face.

"That's barbarous. I'll petrify her." King retorted.

"Now hold on." Elliot stopped the two "You're not going to kill anybody here. She was my student, so let's say I'll sympathize with her."

"Elliot's right." Meliodas added before King could say anything "I have an idea…"

Meliodas then took out a marker from his pocket, causing Elliot to grin.

"Oh boy, did you just read my mind…"

* * *

 **Well, that's about it. This is the longest chapter I've written, and believe me, it's more than 7000 words.**

 **I'm really considering breaking the Melizabeth rule. Pairing Elliot with Elizabeth... how does that sound? And don't worry Meliodas's fans, I have something planned for the Pervy Sage. Poll is open in my profile, so feel free to choose.**

 **Well in the next chapter is going to be the start of the Vaizel Festival!**


	6. Vaizel Festival: Part 1

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the chapter. But first I will answer the reviews.**

 **To Guest: It's not necessarily absolute. Remember that they're cursed. But I'll admit that if I ever break that pairing, then my story would be way harder to write since I'll have to put a very good reason.**

 **Other reviews have been answered through PM.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell or Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence

* * *

 _Entry 5_

 _I really don't feel like writing today, but it's for the best._

 _I got an unpleasant visit from my father. The good for nothing piece of shit that gets me so angry that I'm struggling on not to break my pencil while writing this._

 _Anyway, Ulkan almost won, he almost threw me into despair, but they saved me. Elizabeth and King._

 _I ended revealing my true nature to them, about my vampirism, the evil spirit inside of me. I thought that they were going to get away from me, fear me. I'll be dammed, they ended up accepting me with open arms, I've never felt so relieved in my entire life._

 _King promised me that he will find a way to get rid of the spirit and that he will not hate me for something I had no control over with. Guess I'll have to hold onto his word._

 _Elizabeth, I don't know what my life could be without that woman. In my darkest times, she helped me to rise stronger than ever. I guess that's her specialty, be the best friend someone could ever ask._

 _But, I see her more than just a friend. That woman might've conquered my heart, I don't know._

 _I know for a fact, that I love her._

 _On a side note, I ended fighting my old student Guila and I will not go into details about it, as I said, I don't feel like writing today. Just that I won that fight._

 **Chapter 6: Vaizel Festival Part 1**

Subjugating barbarians didn't prove very difficult for Howzer. The combined strength of Gilthunder and him was enough to put them in their place. If he was being honest, he was getting bored with his job, there was no one strong enough to fight beside 'pink guy', and he didn't want to mess with him. He wanted the Holy war to start, and then he would fight real opponents that would actually prove a challenge to him, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Sighing, he entered an office where a man had been waiting for them, The man was a middle-aged man which seemed to be almost in his fifties, he had long brown hair and buff figure. The two knights were summoned by their captain for unknown reasons. Maybe because he wanted to congratulate them? Who knows. He spotted the man reading a book that he didn't really pay attention to.

"Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, when will the Holy War happen?" Howzer asked scratching the back of his head "If we keep running errands like this, my body will grow dull..."

Dreyfus put himself in deep thought "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know."

"Isn't about time you know? At least about our oppo-"

"Watch your mouth, Howzer." Gilthunder interrupted coldly before Howzer keeps pressing about the matter.

"It's fine." Dreyfus closed his book and looked at the two knights. "Anyway, about the Seven Deadly Sins..."

"Right," Gilthunder took a deep breath and began his explanation "According to Guila's report, King has betrayed the Kingdom and he left with 5 people alongside him."

"Wait a second, does that mean we're going to fight them in the Holy war?" Howzer asked, slightly surprised that they were going to fight the monsters of the Kingdom.

Dreyfus stood up "Right now, I can't say anything." he stated, "There is also another threat that must be dealt with immediately, I'm sure you two know who I'm talking about right?"

"Elliot..." Gilthunder muttered while Howzer frowned in concern.

"That's right, the infamous Rogue Knight that has been working with the sins lately. No matter how you look at it, he and the sins are threats that must be eliminated." Dreyfus stated causing to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Understood..." Gilthunder responded coldly while Howzer looked at him in worry, but then turned to look at Dreyfus again.

"Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus. I don't want to be disrespectful, but can't we just lock up Elliot in a cage?" Howzer asked, "He has served for the kingdom for so long that I don't think that death should be the right option."

Dreyfus glared at him causing Horzer to shiver a little, but then sighed, there was no point on getting mad on someone who as clueless as he is. "Howzer, do you know what happened to the Holy Knight Ruin of the Weird Fangs?"

Howzer shrugged, he actually didn't care about those bastards at all.

"He was killed by Elliot in combat," Dreyfus said, but judging at Howzer's indifferent expression, he knew that it actually didn't matter much at all. "The thought of having one of our bests knight's betray the kingdom and then killing one of his own is inconceivable, and a traitor like him should be punished by death! Holy Knights are supposed to protect the kingdom from threats, yet he becomes one himself. He failed his duty as a Holy Knight, and if one is incapable of protecting the kingdom, then he doesn't even deserve to be called a Holy Knight!"

Howzer stiffened by Dreyfus's words, he never saw him get so riled up about something concerning traitors, but maybe this was a special occasion. Elliot has served the Holy Knights for a long time. He even was a candidate for becoming the next captain, but recent events made him think the contrary. Right now, if he saw Elliot again, he would have to get some explanation or he would take him down on the spot. Maybe he had a good reason for his actions, after all, Howzer was always the optimistic one compared to Gilthunder who will downright kill Elliot without a second thought if he saw him.

"Do I make myself clear?" Dreyfus said causing Howzer to bow down.

"Y-yes."

"Leaving that aside..." Gilthunder changed the subject, getting the attention of the two knights "Food supplies on Liones have decreased yet again, alongside some reports of people that had some things of value stolen from them."

Dreyfus entered in deep thought. Normally, robbery was normal at the time, but this was noticeable and it started a ruckus on the town. Whoever did this, it appeared to be someone skilled enough to stay out of sights of the guards. But who could that be? No one can be that skilled on stealing something and getting out that effectively, especially leaving no trace behind.

Sure, there was Fox Sin of Greed Ban, but even he was easily detected by the guards or other townsfolk. He was just very good and escaping. And this robber didn't keep things by itself, rather, the things that the robber stole were given to the poor. That could only mean one thing.

"It appears she's back at it again..." Gilthunder muttered cutting Dreyfus out of his thoughts.

Dreyfus closed his eyes and sighed "Robin Hood..."

"The legendary thief of Brittania?" Howzer asked causing to receive a nod from Dreyfus "I heard that she disappeared after she was almost caught by Fox Sin 12 years ago..."

"She's been very active lately, not sure why, but this is happening at the same time as the Sin's gathering..." Gilthunder said looking intently at Dreyfus "Great Holy Knight, do you think these two cases have some sort of relation?"

Dreyfus looked at them with a stern face "We can't jump into conclusions just yet, our best option is to wait and see what happens. We don't know if Hood and the Sins are related, so let's just keep it low for now. However, if you see any signs of that woman I want you to catch her immediately, understood?

"Understood" Gilthunder and Howzer replied in unison.

"Alright then, dismissed!"

* * *

The group settled down to have a picnic since they haven't eaten all day. Just 2 hours have passed since the events of the Capital of the Dead, and surprisingly, everyone was alright. Meliodas and the rest were eating fish because Ban downright refused to cook something for them despite being on the same team. Elliot was just staring at the lake with a relaxed face as he was admiring the wind that he felt from the landscape.

Elizabeth was puzzled about the fact that Elliot just got out of a traumatic experience and he still was doing fine. She is not an idiot, she knew that something like that could mark someone for a very long time, and having to forcefully tell the truth to her and King is not something he can overcome easily. Maybe it was because of King and her intervention? She wouldn't know. What she did know and was glad for it is that Elliot was fine and stronger than ever, and seeing that smile on his face she couldn't help but smile as well. Yet she couldn't shake the words she heard from him back then.

 _You two, I know you wouldn't like this but... can you not tell anything to anyone about what I am? I know it's complicated, but I want to tell them myself when I'm ready..._

She didn't know what was so bad on telling them

"Whatcha thinking?"

Elizabeth thoughts were cut as she felt a small hand on her breast. She instinctively gasped until she saw her harasser, causing her to sigh in relieve.

"Oh, it's only you Sir Meliodas."

"That's still a problem!" Hawk ticked a neve at the blonde's antics.

"By the way Elliot it was pretty amazing how you handled Guila back there." Meliodas grinned gaining the attention of blue haired. "Though I will admit, that's a pretty interesting magic you have there."

"I was going to comment that too!" Diane joined in excitedly "You really did a number on her, Elliot."

"It's not that big of a deal." Elliot rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, he was not used to receiving that much praise "She was just outmatched in every way, and as for my power... I gained shortly after you left Liones"

"But enough of that" Elliot stood up as he was done with the entire conversation and turned to face the Sins. "I know this is sudden, but we have to do it, and since we are doing nothing, what a better moment to actually go 'there'"

Diane took notice of that emphasis and immediately went pale, knowing full well at what he was meaning.

"Elliot, what is this place you want to take us?" Elizabeth asked confused at everything she was hearing.

"I see so you noticed it too, Elliot..." King remarked as glared daggers to every Sin, especially Ban.

"Exactly, about their Sacred Treasures and how they were almost powerless to stop Guila..." Elliot said while looking at everyone with a serious face "Everyone, we are going to The Forge."

...

"The Forge?" Hawk deadpanned not knowing what he meant. Elizabeth had the same confused expression.

"Not the Forge~" Ban whined as he hung his head low while drunk. What's new.

"Sure, we can go there I see no harm on doing so!" Meliodas chirped as he grinned excitedly "It's time to visit an old friend."

"U-um, captain I don't think we should go to the Forge..." Diane shivered and then grabbed her stomach as she was faking a stomachache "I don't feel so good Captain~"

* * *

"So *pant* are we there yet...?" Hawk complained as he was facing his strongest enemy yet... stairs. The poor pig's legs were too small for him to climb properly.

The group made a long journey near Vaizel and came across a large mountain that almost reached the clouds. Since Hawk Mama couldn't climb the mountain, the pig mother had to wait there and let the rest climb the stairs. Diane could climb the mountain, as the mountain had another set of stairs that were most... appropriate for her size. Ban, Meliodas, and Elliot didn't complain about the stairs at all since their bodies were trained to the point they can resist anything. King had the ability to fly, so it was no problem for him either. Elizabeth and Hawk, however...

"I... think I'm going... to fall..." Elizabeth said as she started to get dizzy only to fell that her fall was prevented by a pair of hands that were carrying her piggyback style.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Meliodas grinned making Elizabeth blush a bit for the sudden position she was in.

"U-um, thank you."

Elliot frowned a little but shrugged and decided to let it slip.

'Wait what?'

Elliot rapidly shook his head as if he was thinking something out of hand. He shouldn't be thinking that. Elizabeth is his best friend, and only that, he shouldn't pass that boundary by any means. At least that was what his head told him, but his heard was begging him for a change of mind.

"No fair captain~ I want you to carry me..." Diane moaned in disappointment.

"That would be impossible." Ban grinned only to get glared by the giant.

"We're here..." Elliot said blankly as the group arrived at the top of the mountain. At the center of the mountain, there was a small shack that some people could tell it's abandoned. It had the appearance of a really old residence, and it didn't leave a very good impression on the clueless.

"I think we got the wrong place..." Hawk sweatdropped as he didn't look convinced that this was the so-called 'Forge'.

"It's here." Meliodas said bluntly in which Elliot nodded in agreement.

"WHAAAT?!"

"Let's go." Meliodas said as he put down Elizabeth and proceeded to go to the door alongside the others.

 ***knock**knock***

"I think I already told you that I don't know anything about The Seven Deadly Sins you schmucks! I will not open the goddam door to any Holy Knight that comes to interrogate me." An oddly foreign voice growled from the inside causing everyone to sweatdrop. The short temper of the man was evident there.

"It's me, Grandfather." Elliot casually said ignoring the shocked look that Elizabeth was giving to him.

"That voice... Elliot?!" The voice replied in surprise as the door started to unlock and then slammed opened.

Elizabeth blinked rapidly as she looked for the person that opened the door, only to find that no one did it "Huh? Did that door just opened for itself?"

"Down here, you insolent girl!" A rough voice growled at her in annoyance causing the princess to look down at the voice that was calling her.

Elizabeth didn't expect in the slightest at what she saw. It was an old man that was probably at the age of her father, but the height was probably smaller than Meliodas and a little taller than Hawk. The man also had an oversized black beard combined with white that reached down to his waist.

"O-oh I'm sorry!" Elizabeth tried to apologize only to learn a scoff from the man who walked past her to greet the guests that weren't rude to him.

The little man started to look at Elliot with a shocked expression that then turned to that of a proud smile "...So you did betray them after all."

"Of course I did." Elliot smiled back. He then almost fell backward as he felt the small figure jumped to him and hugged him tightly, almost breaking Elliot's bones.

"T...Thanks, Grandfather..." Elliot's face was now blue and almost out of breath.

"Old man, release Elliot, you're going to kill him." Ban deadpanned making the old man release him and drop to the ground.

"Hahaha! It really has been a long time you lot" The old man laughed and looked the way to greet his visitors. "You all look exactly as you did 10 years ago."

"Yet you look like you really aged, Marcus." Meliodas remarked looking at the old man with confusion "Do you still maintain that Dwarf strength of yours?"

"Hey! There is no such thing as 'Dwarf strength'" Marcus said annoyed as he approached near a huge boulder that was just alongside his shack. He then used one hand and lifted the boulder effortlessly. "But if this answers your question, then yes, I still maintain some of my strength. Though I will admit, I got rusty this past couple of years..."

"Wow... That's some amazing strength he has!" Elizabeth exclaimed with astonishment.

"That's my grandfather for you. He's the best blacksmith in all Britannia because he can forge the best weapons that cannot be done by normal human strength. I still don't know how he obtained that strength though..." Elliot remarked as he looked at Elizabeth "That's how he made the Sacred Treasures in the first place."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock and then looked at the Dwarf "H-he made them?"

"Oh is that a freaking surprise?!" Marcus snapped.

"I-i'm sorry!" Elizabeth quickly apologized only to be scoffed by the small man.

Elliot leaned to her ear "You made fun of his height earlier, and Dwarfs really don't like that... So expect him to act this way towards you for a short time. He'll get past it eventually."

"A-alright..." Elizabeth sighed.

"So... where are those treasures?" Marcus asked, curious about why they aren't carrying their weapons.

"Sold it." Meliodas replied bluntly.

"Mine got stolen!" Ban replied with a grin on his face.

"Lost it..." Diane said in embarrassment.

Marcus remained frozen for a few seconds still with an innocent smile on his face. Apparently, he was still trying to process the information he was given before sighing heavily.

"Alright, normally I would've been mad... BUT NOW I'M FRIGGIN FURIOUS RIGHT NOW!" Marcus responded calmly before bursting out in anger as his face was fully red right. He then pointed to Meliodas. "What the hell happens in that empty coconut of yours?! SOLD IT?!"

"I needed money for the tavern." Meliodas made a stupid grin.

"A tavern?" Marcus said confused before increasing his anger "A TAVERN?!"

"And yours got stolen?!" Marcus asked turning his head onto Ban.

"I was captured at that moment?" Ban replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You let yourself get captured?" Marcus asked seemingly calming himself a little bit.

"I was bored."

 ***BLAM***

The punch that Ban received was so strong that his head exploded and sent his body flying down the mountain. Of course, the only shocked reaction was Elizabeth's, the rest were already used to it, including Hawk.

"Now climb the stairs again!" Marcus shouted from the top of the mountain, unsure if Ban heard anything of it.

"And you!" Marcus pointed at Diane which startled her. "How can you lose a giant hammer which is even bigger than you?! It's heavy enough that no human can carry that!"

"I-"

"You know what, I don't even want to hear how you lost it." Marcus said as he rubbed his temples probably to avoid to hear something stupid that probably angers him more. He then turned to King. "At least you still have your treasure. Although I didn't make that."

"I cannot lose the Spirit Spear by any circumstances." King stated causing Marcus to shrug. "But we need to recover those treasures fast, those three almost lost to a single Holy Knight. If it wasn't because of Elliot's intervention, then they surely would have lost."

Marcus sighed before looking at the sins with a calm expression "Gideon is in Vaizel."

Everyone's eyes (except Meliodas) widened in shock. Diane's face immediately lit up as she heard that her sacred treasure is almost under her nose. At that moment, she understood why Marcus wasn't as mad on her as he was on Ban, he knew where the treasure already is.

"I found it when I was shopping for food. The annual fighting festival is being held there tomorrow, so you have to win to recover it." Marcus said calmly, as he expected the result of the fight already.

"Can't we just go and grab it?" Meliodas asked.

"Unless you want an army of Holy Knights by your door, I suggest that we should participate." Elliot stated as he looked rather convinced that they could get the hammer easily "Besides, I think it would be fun."

"Then it's settled, we're going to Vaizel tomorrow and participate in that festival!" Meliodas grinned pressing a fist in his palm, as he was determined on what he wanted to do.

"Yet, it still bugs me something, Marcus..." Diane muttered getting the attention of the Dwarf "If you knew that this was an annual festival, why didn't you participated? I mean, you can easily take on any opponent there."

"There is no reason for me to go." Marcus stated "I saw that Gideon wasn't there in the past years, and then found out that it was there this time. But since you're here then you save me the trouble to get it."

"I see..." Diane muttered ignoring the fact that Marcus was just too lazy to go with them to make the job easier.

"Alright, I'm done here." Marcus said as he turned around to get back to his shack, but then stopped as he remembered that he had to do something, he then turned back to the group "Elliot, I need to talk to you alone."

Elliot was slightly surprised but then nodded. Whatever he wanted to tell him must be very personal or important if he wanted to be alone.

"Well, Elliot, we'll be waiting for you on the bottom." Meliodas said as he and the rest of the group went down the stairs.

"What?! I need to go down these stairs again..." Hawk turned blue knowing well what was waiting for him.

The group then left leaving Elliot and Marcus to talk. The atmosphere was cold since they were on top of a mountain.

"If you want to know the truth, come inside." Marcus stated firmly, but it sounded more like an order to Elliot. Marcus's face was that of total seriousness as if it was a situation of life and death "We need to talk about that sword."

Elliot gulped, that only meant one possible thing, and it wasn't good. But Elliot knew that everything his grandfather did for him was for his sake, and to help him. There was no reason to be afraid, yet he felt that it was something he didn't want to know.

* * *

 **[Nighttime/ Boar Hat]**

Almost everyone went to sleep as they were prepared to go to Vaizel tomorrow. Elizabeth and Elliot wanted to ask King something before he went to sleep, so it was just the three of them talking in that room. Elizabeth asked the fairy if he knew something about her sister, Margaret, the first daughter of Bartra, who was locked up in a cell after de coup d'etat.

After that, Elliot asked King if he knew something about his mother. She was locked up in a prison too after a false charge of the murder of Ulkan, something that Elliot regretted that it wasn't him. King didn't know anything either, after all, the only goal in mind that he had was to kill Ban and nothing else. It was so much that he lost sight of his surroundings.

"I see..." Elliot sighed.

"Sorry if I don't know much, it was kind of my fault that I was so narrow-minded..." King apologized making a saddened expression only for Elliot to raise his hand signaling to stop.

"Don't be, maybe you had your reasons." Elliot assured and stood up from the seats, making his way onto the stairs "I'm going to sleep, see you all tomorrow."

"I'll be up in a moment." Elizabeth said.

"Okay."

Elliot was about to make his into the room, he was tired of everything that happened today and he felt that he might do something even more tiresome tomorrow.

"Hey, Elliot." A voice addressed him which caused him to turn around to see no other than Meliodas that was standing there with that trademark smile of his.

"Oh hey, Meliodas, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask one question..." Meliodas said getting a curious expression on Elliot's face "...Do you have feelings for Elizabeth?"

...

"What?"

"Like I said, do you have feelings for Elizabeth?" Meliodas smile now faded, but he didn't look at Elliot with anger, rather, he looked at him with curiosity, like if he really wanted to know if it was true.

Elliot however, didn't buy it at all. Normally Meliodas would have teased him when asking that question, but right now, he wasn't doing that, and it was suspicious. Not that it mattered, Meliodas was his friend and he would never get on his bad side.

"...No" Elliot lied "She is just my best friend that I swore to protect no matter what. After all, that's what bodyguards do, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Meliodas said smiling again "Sorry I asked, it was a stupid question."

"Meh, don't worry about it." Elliot then smiled "Let's kick some ass tomorrow."

Meliodas looked at Elliot for a few seconds. He knew that there was something suspicious about him but he didn't know what it was. The faint glow on his red eyes didn't help either. But there was no time to worry, he knew they were going to shine tomorrow.

"Yeah" Meliodas grinned and fist-bumped Elliot "Let's do it!"

* * *

 **[Someplace inside of Liones]**

A woman with lavender hair and amber eyes was knocked out during training today. This woman's name was Jericho, a Holy Knight apprentice who by no other word.

Darkness, that's all Jericho could see right. She was just training normally until suddenly her vision went black and got captured by who knows who. After some struggles and hard breathing, she finally managed to get some breath after someone removed the black bag that was in her head. Showing finally where she was.

It was a dark cave that had very little light. The humidity was fine, but the odor was awful for her. If the one who dragged her down here had a good reason then maybe she would consider not kill them.

And the culprit was just right before her very eyes.

"Guila?" Jericho was surprised that it was her friend that asked. She looked for anyone else on his side, since pretty sure he was training with someone. If she remembered it was Twigo, one of the Holy Knight apprentices, but right now, he was nowhere to be found. "Where is Twigo?"

"I saw no potential inside him, so I ended his misery." A man with golden armor said to hair in a cold tone. Jericho knew who this man was.

'Helbram...' she thought stoically. It was no surprise for her that he did what he had too. After all, she knew what kind of person Helbram was from the inside.

"But I thought we were summoned by Great Holy Knight Hendrickson after I finished my training..." Jericho said while thinking for a bit. Why they rushed so much.

"I'm right here." A voice called causing Jericho to turn over.

It was a middle age man with white spiky hair and a goat chin. He was the Great Holy Knight Hendrickson, one of the highest authorities in all the Kingdom of Liones. Just his presence made Jericho shiver by the sheer authority he possessed.

"If I recall correctly, your Jericho am I right?" Hendrickson asked.

Jericho nodded and then tilted her head to another direction. What she saw next is something she couldn't believe. It was a huge red creature that had little wings on his back and big horns on his head. Jericho couldn't believe what she saw, it was something she didn't saw in her life, it was completely new. It was both disgusting and astonishing.

"Brave warrior that thirst for new power..." Hendrickson said as he grabbed a dagger and sliced a part of the creature. Causing purple blood to drip from the creature and putting its contents on a chalice. He then gave the chalice to Jericho "Drink this, it's demon blood."

"Demon blood?!" Jericho exclaimed in shock as she grabbed the chalice. She only heard about demons in stories when she was a kid, there was no way that they exist.

"They were supposed to be defeated and sealed for eternity by the Goddess clan." Hendrickson stated, "I have no idea how we could come across this one on the Fairy's Forest."

"If you drink that, and you're compatible..." Hendrickson said, his tone becoming more malicious "...it's possible that you draw immense power within your body, which would be very beneficial for you. Just like Guila."

Jericho then looked at Guila in shock. She always wondered how she could be that strong in such a short time, and then she finally got her answer. It was this demon blood, but something about it felt wrong like it was just not the right thing to do. To obtain that amount of power in such a short time while others just had to actually sweat, and put effort into their work.

 _A power boost is not always a bad thing. If you desire power and know that you can take it, then don't hesitate and do it, otherwise, you would be an idiot. But if that power takes something important away from you, and can hurt even your closest of friends... then that would be the worst mistake you ever meet in your life. If you feel something evil, then don't take the power or you will be easily corrupted._

 _Guila, Jericho! Whatever you do, do not trade your humanity before anything. For you two are my most precious subordinates._

Those words she heard from his Master she would never forget. If she wanted to obtain power then she should do it by herself, and only her. The only way to surpass her brother is by training her own strength.

"How could you Guila..." Jericho muttered, anger eventually in her voice. This caused Guila to get a confused expression on her face "Why did you trade your own humanity for this filthy demon blood?! Don't you see it?! You become crueler and corrupted. You sacrificed whatever righteousness you had left just for the sake of power..."

"...Master abandoned us, Jericho." Guila reminded causing Jericho's eyes to widen for how cold she was "We can't just stand there and stick to his useless naive teachings. We have to get stronger no matter what. And this is the price I have to pay for that strength."

"Didn't you wanted to get stronger, Jericho?" Hendrickson said, "After all, that humiliating defeat you received from Fox sin will mark you all the way to your grave."

Jericho now knew what he was meaning. That Ban has humiliated her enough and she was just outclassed by him every way. Maybe his master's teaching was naive and ineffective? Guila was right. She had to change, she had to surpass Ban. Her brother. Her Master.

And this is the price she is willing to pay.

With one go, she chugged the entire chalice of demon's blood.

'I'm sorry, Master Elliot.'

* * *

 **[Next Day]**

"I can't believe you went for the apron..." Elliot deadpanned as he looked at Ban's outfit. He wore his same red pants only that this time he had a white Boar Hat apron which made him look a little ridiculous.

"Hey, it's better than coming here half-naked." Ban retorted causing Elliot to chuckle.

Meliodas, King, Ban, and Elliot were walking inside Vaizel looking for the hammer. They had to separate themselves from the girl because Giants were banned from the town after they went crazy on a festival years ago. Elizabeth decided to stay with Diane to keep her company.

"Well, it just happens that we already found Gideon..." Elliot said as he pointed a finger towards a giant rock. The rest looked up to what it appears a giant bronze war hammer which was surprisingly intact.

"T-that's Diane's sacred treasure!" King exclaimed surprised.

...

"Attention, everyone!" A very small man known as Love Helm, he wearing only a helmet and a purple blanket announced "The annual Vaizel fighting festival is about to begin! No weapons are allowed" Love Helm announced and then raised both of his fists "Alright you bastards that only talk with your fists! Go ahead and enter." He then fidgeted to the left pointed at Gideon "The winner gets 100 gold coins and that giant hammer!"

"What a savage festival..." King sighed and looked at Meliodas "Right captain?"

King wished he didn't look at him...

"We're entering right?" Ban asked grinning as he knew what the answer was.

"Let's clear things fast." Meliodas said with the same wide grin as Ban.

Elliot snorted and smiled at them with a challenge "Let's get that hammer!"

"Wait! You guys can't be serious!" King exclaimed only to feel the small hand of Meliodas drag him to the arena.

"Hey, we want to participate!" Meliodas shouted getting the attention of all of the people that were there.

Suddenly a big hand grabbed Meliodas by the shirt and lifted him up. Since he had King still on his grip, he got lifted too still struggling to get out. Meliodas got a look at the man. It was a bald man which had overly huge muscles that could be sure he was using steroids. The man seemed to be pissed seeing Meliodas.

"Hey, do you think this is a kid's festival?!" The man demanded.

"I don't know what you're getting at..." Meliodas deadpanned seemingly unfazed that he was being lifted by that man.

"Hey..." a hand suddenly touched the big guy's arm "Don't do something foolish old man, it's just a festival." the man said calmly. The man that stopped him had greenish hair and purple eyes, and a well-toned figure.

"Hmph." the man huffed and let go off Meliodas "You must be aware that, I, Taizoo, am a three-time champion of this festival. Don't get in my way."

Taizoo then left, leaving Meliodas and the rest behind.

"Well then, now with that out of way I can finally participate in this festival, with work out of the way I should do it no problem." The man celebrated by himself and then looked at Melidoas and the rest "Let's have some fun, okay?"

The man then left leaving the group on their own.

"Huh, I think I saw that guy somewhere... oh well not that it matters." King muttered but then shrugged.

"Huh? Where's Elliot?" Ban asked looking behind where Elliot was supposed to be, only that this time he wasn't there.

"Now that you mention it... he disappeared once that guy showed up." Meliodas said, "No idea where he went."

...

"Guys...!" A voice then shouted softly, as it tried to hide.

The sins then looked at the source of the voice and found that it was Elliot who was hiding behind some bushes he found there. Then just walked to the direction of Elliot as it was just an everyday business, not respecting the fact that he has hidden.

"At least act like I'm hidden!" Elliot demanded but the sins just shrugged causing Elliot to facepalm "You know what, forget it."

"Why are you hiding?" Ban asked, "It's not like they know who you are."

Elliot sighed and got out of the bush "Except that guy you just talked to does know me. That was Howzer, a Holy Knight of Liones. And a fellow friend. I'm pretty sure you guys remember him, right?"

"Not a clue." Ban said blunted.

"If I'm not mistaken, he was the dunce who always sparred with Gil I think..." Meliodas scratched his chin.

"So that's why he seemed familiar." King nodded as he finally recognized the man "But as the captain said, he's a dunce, he might not even remember you. I mean, he didn't recognize me at all, and I worked with the kingdom for some time."

Elliot shooked his head "I'm not taking any risks, so I'm not participating." he said looking at his friends with a saddened expression "Sorry guys."

"Hmm... Oh! I think I have an idea." Meliodas grinned as he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a marker, causing Elliot's eyes to widen.

"Nope, nonononono and no." Elliot already knew what Meliodas was planning and downright refused, only to be restrained by King's pillow, making him unable to move.

"Hey, nice thinking King." Ban grinned as he knew what was waiting for Elliot "We got him pretty tied up."

"We need you Elliot." King said while not changing his face "This is for the best."

"Wait, what?!" Elliot's jaw dropped as he began shaking in fear as he saw Meliodas grinning mischievously as he closed the marker on his face "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I. Hate. You."

Elliot grumbled as he scratched the itchy feeling on his face. Meliodas sure did take his time on the details on his face. He drew a mustache and painted almost every part of his chin, and it didn't help that the marker was black. It didn't match with his blue features, but there was no time for him to complain.

"Nishishi, that suits very well." Meliodas chuckled "Don't you think so Ban?"

Ban was trying to not burst out of laughter, but it was pretty obvious "Y-yeah... it looks... PFF AHAHAHA."

"Of course, you too..." Elliot mumbled as he looked at King who was also smiling at the look on his face. Elliot rolled his eyes and decided to bear with it. After all, it was just for this only moment. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Let the preliminaries begin!" Love Helm shouted, causing all the contestants to go crazy all over the ring.

Elliot just sighed and started looking at the possible contestants that were on the ring. His attention turned to a huge man of approximately 2 meters tall and very long brown hair, his overly buffed was in plain sight. Elliot narrowed his eyes, he knew perfectly who this man was.

'Griamore...' Elliot rubbed his temples, another problem was now present for him. What was Griamore doing here anyway? He was pretty sure that he had nothing to do here. Howzer was understandable since he had the habit to fool around when not in work, but Griamore was serious, so what was he doing here?

He had no time to think about it as he checked on the other contestants. Ban and Meliodas were having no trouble dealing with the people as they were just throwing them like they were garbage, and the former was bored as hell. King was just running around abusing his floating ability, which Elliot found it strange that they allowed him to do that. Howzer also had no trouble in dealing with the goons, but it seemed he was having fun in eliminating them. What caught Elliot's attention was the sight of a girl with little height that had purple robes and a purple hat that covered her entire body. She was just handling every man that came at her with powerful kicks that send them flying across the arena.

Elliot's eyes widened, that was some strength the girl had, probably more than his own. With that whole cloth covering her features, he really wanted to know who this girl was and why she was so strong.

'Phew, talk about strong...' Elliot thought as he searched on the field for more contestants. 'Maybe she's the strongest one here... I don't know, so many promising opponents-'

His thoughts were cut as he saw another hooded figure that was fighting with not incredible strength, but speed. It was yet another woman that had the same clothes as the other one, but instead of purple robes they were green, and instead of a hat she wore a hood. What surprised him the most is that the woman was not handling more than 10 opponents with raw strength, but just with sheer technique. The woman had an average height, probably 170cm. She pinned down her opponents and hit them in the area that would always knock them down cold. She already took out 7.

'That woman...' Elliot's eyes widened in amazement 'She's very fast... maybe too fast!'

Now, this was getting interesting for Elliot. The sheer amount of strong opponents he would get to fight in the festival was insane.

"Hey, beardy!"

A voice shouted causing Elliot to turn around to see it was no other than Taizoo, who was looking at Elliot with rage.

Elliot didn't know and didn't care why he was mad at him, but this was the perfect time to test how the so-called '3-year champion' could do.

"What?!" Elliot responded in an irritated tone since he just called him 'beardy'.

"I don't know who you think you are, but if you're lazing around here then you have to face punishment. We have one rule in this fighting festival, and you're breaking it." Taizoo growled as he snapped his finger. After that more than 15 goons that were probably his followers surrounded Elliot.

Elliot just keeps an emotionless expression, patiently waiting for Taizoo's next move, the latter still standing in front of him.

"All babies who don't like to fight..." Taizoo and his goons spoke in unison "...will be pummeled to the ground and be reminded that there is no cheap winning around the great-"

 ***BLAM***

Elliot hit an uppercut on Taizoo and sent him flying out of the ring all the way to the bottom of the rock.

"-the great mighty Taizoo..."

His followers blinked rapidly until they realized what just happened. Elliot just eliminated their champion in one hit.

"W-what?" one of the men said, "He just eliminated Taizoo in one hit!"

"N-no way"

"I'm out I can't do this."

His goons ran rapidly away from Elliot leaving only a certain amount of contestants left. And with that, it concluded the preliminaries.

"I think I overdid it..." Elliot muttered in annoyance hoping he didn't attract any unnecessary attention. Luckily, no one was looking him suspiciously.

"Hey, that's cheating!" A man shouted causing Elliot to turn around the source of the noise. He then saw what was making people angry. A normal human would have fallen off the ring, King maybe did abuse his floating ability a little too much...

"Well, that's definitely cheap..." Little helm sighed "But it isn't a weapon, therefore he's safe!"

"The winners have to go to the drawing lot for the final tournament." Little helm stated causing the winners to step out of the ring and go to the little house that they were said to go.

When they entered, Elliot could now see who were the eight winners of the preliminaries. Elliot saw them and could say he was happy there a lot of strong opponents he could face.

Meliodas

Ban

Purple lady

Green lady

Howzer

Griamore

King

The last one he wasn't so sure. After all, the poor guy is probably weaker than Hawk, and that's saying something. Maybe he had an ace upon he is sleeve... right?

"Alright everyone makes a line and grab a number." Little helm said while showing up a box "The one with the same number will be opponent!"

Everyone then and grabbed the number. The numbers were from 1 to 4, two each. Elliot looked at his number, it was 2. He then wondered who had that same number, but then shrugged since it would be announced anyway.

Little Helm then asked for the drawings, which the contestants complied and returned them. After a little while, the little guy already had the results in his hands.

"Alright for the first match!" Little helm announced getting the attention of the contestants. " _Griamore vs Matrona!_ "

Everyone then looked at the called names. The two challengers just stared intently. Not exchanging any words, they left.

'It's that incredible girl from earlier...' King thought a little bit nervous since he had to face such ridiculous opponents without his treasure.

"Man, I'm really excited for this final round." Ban grinned as he looked at the other contestants.

Meliodas looked at him "You better not lose after you said that."

"Heh, who do you're talking too?"

"Hey, Ban." Elliot nudged his elbow to the fox "You didn't sign us up with our real names did you?" Elliot asked

"Don't worry." Ban said, "I got it all covered up."

The group then turned onto Little helm who was about to announce another fight.

"The second match!" Little helm shouted " _Toilet vs Howzer_ "

...

"Toilet...?" Elliot ticked a nerve and then glared and Ban with fury, yet he was making a fake grin "You really are asking to get your ass beaten by me to do you?"

Ban spluttered as he didn't believe Elliot's claim in the slightest, but then made a challenging smirk on him "Alright then, I will look forward to it."

"The third set!" Little helm announced " _RH vs Old Fart!_ "

"Heh, who is that Old Fart." King chuckled only to be elbowed by Ban.

"That would be you, good sir."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK A BETTER NAME?!" King snapped clearly embarrassed by that.

"Who is RH?" Meliodas asked not knowing who could that be.

"That would be her." Elliot gazed at another direction, causing Meliodas to do the same. It was a woman with a green hood and robes. "If you ask, she is pretty amazing, she managed to take down a dozen contestants in 2 minutes. And that's not all, her speed is also something I have never seen before, probably faster than you, Meliodas."

However, Meliodas wasn't listening. Instead, he stared intently at the girl with a curious gaze. And then he remembered. It was the same hooded girl who came to the Boar Hat yesterday and gave Meliodas a platinum coin. What was she doing here? Who was she?

"Hey, Meliodas!" Elliot put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, cutting him off his thoughts.

"Oh sorry." Meliodas said, "I just spaced out for a moment."

"What the..." Ban rubbed the back of his head "My name hasn't been called yet."

"Mine hasn't either." Meliodas said.

Then at this moment, they both realized something.

"The last set is..." Love Helm announced " _Meliodafu vs Baan_ "

Meliodas and Ban were now staring at themselves wide-eyed.

"In the first round huh?" Elliot questioned and then looked at King "50 silver coins that Ban wins."

"I don't do bets, Elliot." King stated, "But I vote for the captain..."

"Hey, you" A voice called causing everyone to turn their look to the person that was calling, it was no other than Howzer, the Holy Knight who was know pointing a finger on Ban "That scar... could you be the one from the wanted poster?"

Elliot's eyes narrowed at him. It appears he was going to find out eventually, but he had to play it cool, there was no use on fighting in a very compact place.

"And that kid over there..." Howzer then looked at Meliodas "If I'm not mistaken, Gil said that the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins is a kid..."

Now everyone was very suspicious. They all waited until Howzer tried to do something.

"But... you can't be them." Howzer sighed in relieve "After all your names are completely different." He laughed and then left them alone causing Elliot to sigh in relieve.

"Told you he was a dunce." Meliodas remarked causing Elliot to almost drop to the floor.

* * *

 _ **The sword you're carrying is consuming you slowly, Elliot, and when you least expect it, the spirit will eat you away completely.**_

 **Talk about a long wait, but I hope it was worth. I'm glad how this chapter turned out. It was really hard to write it.**

 **The poll is still open, hope you guys give some ideas on what to do. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review, I'll make sure to answer it.**

 **Answers have been heard loud and clear. Melizabeth is the official pairing and Elliot will get Jericho,**

 **With that, see you next chapter.**


	7. Vaizel Festival: Part 2

**To Guest: Thank you for some criticism, and yes you're completely right. English is not my native tongue so I'm trying to be better with it. Also yes, Ban is practically on a leash with Elaine, so Jericho is completely alone.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell or Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence/ Time-skip

* * *

 _Entry 6_

 _I just can't seem to get a break, can I? To my surprise, the sins seem to have somehow lost all of their Sacred treasures, no wonder they're weaker than before._

 _We went to my grandfather's forge to seek help, which luckily, they got it. They got the scolding from my grandfather though, it was hilarious._

 _I always wanted to see the old man again, he treated like the son he never had, it's nice in some ways._

 _My grandfather told us that we can get Gideon in Vaizel, that it got transported just this year as a prize for the festival. I thought it was an obvious trap but the sins didn't even care._

 _We'll see what happens next._

 **Chapter 7: Vaizel Festival Part 2**

Marcus was a complete expert in the blacksmith business, he knew the basic things to make a weapon of all the qualities, that includes the Sacred Treasured. Being a Dwarf, it was the best option to opt to the blacksmith path, since there are not many jobs available for people of his size, and he did not want to become a farmer.

When he was young, he was blessed with immense strength, surpassing even the Giant Clan, who were commended for their brute strength. He figured it out that it was the best course of action to take the blacksmith path since then he could help Liones and all increase it's military power. He even managed to get married and have a daughter of his own, which he named her Aria. They had a good life together, and in that span, Marcus's wife passed away due to illness. They still lived happily until 18 years later Aria suffered a terrible accident...

One day when she was walking a night alone in the streets, a Holy Knight took an interest in her. She was kidnapped and raped by no other than the Holy Knight Ulkan. What pissed Marcus off the most was that Hendrickson, who was supposed to be Aria's childhood friend covered everything for Ulkan and forced her into marriage.

He was glad that Aria gave birth to Elliot soon after and didn't him despite looking almost exactly like his father. She was and still is a very kind woman in heart, it was a shame what happened to her.

Even if Marcus was a good friend of Bartra, the King of Liones. He still didn't tolerate that the Holy Knights were extremely corrupted and he didn't even pay attention to it. With all of this happening, he decided that he had to leave Liones, otherwise, he would lose more faith in the place. Surprisingly, Bartra did gave him permission to leave, even if his absence did impact Liones's military power.

10 years later after that incident, he heard that the Seven Deadly Sins killed Great Holy Knight Zaratras and left the kingdom. He was shocked by the new information because, in all of his life that he knew the sins, they weren't actually bad people. In fact, they were in pretty good terms compared to the other Holy Knights of Liones.

Also in that time, Ulkan was murdered too, but not by the sins. Marcus was told that he was murdered by Aria's hand. It was as expected, sooner or later she was going to fight back against that monster, and luckily that paid off. What pissed him off the most is that the Kingdom covered every single abuse Ulkan made to his family, and blamed everything on Aria, causing her lockup. It was a shame, he wanted to get back to Liones, and yell to Bartra, but sadly he couldn't do anything.

Now there was a mystery in front of him, and that was Elliot. He was told that he became a Holy Knight at an extremely young age, and actually managed to pass the training. This surprised Marcus, any kid who suffered from such trauma at a young age would be marked for life and would stay away from the Holy Knight business, yet he actually managed to pull it off. Elliot didn't visit Marcus since the day he left, but he was kind enough to send letters about his progress. Now that he saw his grandson in the flesh... he wasn't all that happy.

He was very glad that his grandson grew up and matured so much since he left, what he didn't expect was that he was carrying that sword. He didn't mention it in any of the letters he sent.

He knew every single of the properties that sword had. The ability to augment the strength and speed of the wielder by a ridiculous amount, and the magic of Blood Manipulation. He knew that the holder of the sword would possess incredible power.

But he also knew the consequences it had.

Marcus and Elliot entered the shack, which wasn't that awful looking for only one person to live. On the entrance there a lot of pictures which shared the memories Marcus had with his family. They both arrived into the dining table which rested next to the window. They both sat on both ends, Marcus was facing Elliot with complete seriousness, while Elliot was glancing at him with worry.

"Tell me, Elliot, when did you get that sword," Marcus said not breaking his gaze.

Elliot flinched, not knowing what to say. When Marcus saw this behavior he knew what was going to come next.

"I don't know what you're talking about grandpa..."

He would try to play dumb.

"I don't have time for this shit Elliot!" Marcus snapped "Tell me, when did you get that sword."

If someone would feel guilty right now it was Marcus, it didn't feel right to him to interrogate his grandson. But his other instincts told him that he has to know the information, he was worried that the one he was talking to was not Elliot.

...

As Elliot watched his grandfather, he knew that he was serious. A part of him told him that he had to tell him the truth, the only ones that knew it was Elizabeth and King, and by then he was forced to tell them, but another told him that it might not be such a good idea. This is because Marcus had a temper tantrum and he could interpret information wrongly.

But as Elliot kept thinking he knew what he had to do. This is his family, and he was sure that Marcus could handle whatever information Elliot had.

Elliot sighed and started explaining how he got his sword in the first place. He told Marcus that he ran away from Liones 10 years ago, he specified that he didn't willingly take the sword's power, but that it chose him. It was complicated to explain, but eventually, Marcus came to an understanding.

"I see, so you didn't choose the sword's power, but instead it was backwards..." Marcus sighed, putting the pieces together, still, there was something that bugged him "Still, it's weird,"

"What's weird?"

"That you haven't succumbed to the sword's power," Marcus said, "The spirit of the sword would consume the wielder in less than 2 days after someone gets the power, but you have the sword for 10 years and nothing happened to you..."

Elliot sighed. It's not that nothing has happened to him since he found Meliodas, the sword has been leaking out killer intent nonstop like it was holding a grudge against the Dragon Sin. It was weird, but he was able to endure the pain for a while, it's just that lately, it's been getting stronger. Another thing is that he is no longer human. He had become a vampire since the day that the sword stabbed him, and presumably killed him. He wasn't going to reveal that information, but his instincts told him that his grandfather already knew it.

"It's okay grandfather," Elliot sighed, "But I'm no longer human, I think you know that already."

Marcus nodded "Indeed, the sword turn the wielder into a vampire and grants him incredible properties, with the magic of **Blood Manipulation** included. I named the weapon _Bloodbath_."

"Too scary."

"Eh?!"

Marcus hung his head low, he was always confident in naming his creations, and he always gave them good names, it's just that this sword was not made by him.

Elliot laughed and thought about something better, he didn't want to go with such a scary name. And finally, it clicked on his head. The sword tends to dominate the person's body 2 days after they wield it, so there is no better name other that...

" _Dominion"_

* * *

 **[Elliot POV]**

Having a beard is cool and all, but not when yours is literally drawn all over your face, and Meliodas is not one hell of an artist, to begin with. Seriously, anyone that looks at me would think I'm some sort of rapist or thief.

But it can't be helped, I'm stuck here in this festival with no way to live without raising any suspicion. Even if Howzer is dumb enough to see through my disguise, I'm pretty sure Griamore did figure it out at this point. And if Griamore is here, then so is Veronica, the second princess of Liones.

I really hate Veronica. For some strange reason, she hates me because "I'm so close to her sister Eli". Fuck that. Seriously, is not that we're dating or anything, I don't know why she has to hate me for being his goddamn bodyguard. And now that I betrayed the Kingdom, then she would hate me more, and that would be even more annoying for me to deal with.

Also, I'm not liking this situation at all. Sooner or later my fight with Howzer will begin, and after if I defeat him then everyone would figure out who I am. That is if they're not stupid as I think they are.

I always thought there were going to be a lot of people at this festival, but this is ridiculous. Almost the entire town is in this place and I can barely move. Weren't these types of events illegal?

"Alright then everyone listen up, it's time for me to explain the rules!" Love Helm shouted, getting the attention of everyone. "If your opponent gives up or you knock them out cold, you win!"

Huh, so it's basically, a street fight.

"You can also win by knocking them out of the ring,"

Fair enough.

"And now the first fight!" Love Helm announced "Griamore vs Matrona"

I don't know anything about this _Matrona_ , other that she was able to take almost on the entire stage with just her strength alone. For being a girl she is pretty damn strong and scary. Even if she is mysterious, she doesn't stand a chance against Griamore.

The man can pretty much double her size and body. Griamore is a Holy Knight that has both strength and experience. Also, his magic **Wall** is very powerful is this types of situation. He can just create a barrier and push anything out of the ring, and it would not take a lot of effort. Sure, this could hurt any Holy Knight's pride, but if Griamore is here with Veronica, and the latter ordered him to win, then he would use any means necessary, even dirty tricks. Talk about being in a leash.

I managed to break Griamore's barrier twice in my life with sheer force. Once he activates it, it's almost impossible to stop unless you have a really good power. As I'm seeing the odds, the woman has a little bit of chance if what I saw about her strength is true.

Matrona stepped on the ring, with all of her robes and hat covering her entirely. Pretty sure I saw one stocking on her left leg, and nothing on the right. A very outfit if you ask me.

Then Griamore stepped onto the ring. He was completely shirtless, making sure to show off his overly toned muscles. In his lower body, he was wearing a pair of black shorts.

When they face each other, the difference in height was insane. Matrona was pretty much a midget compared to the oversized giant that was Griamore. Pretty sure those days when he was bullied helped him grow.

"Excuse miss, but I have to ask you to remove your cape." Love helm said, "We just have to make sure you don't have any concealed weapons!"

With that, Matrona proceeds to remove her cape finally revealing her entire figure. I didn't expect what came next.

"Huh?!"

My eyes widened in shock. This Matrona had a pink blouse with a blue ribbon on her chest. She also wore a very short skirt with just one stocking on her left leg. This was the outfit that Elizabeth wears when she serves in the Boar Hat, there is no mistake about that.

Something is wrong, from what I saw about this woman was that she had clearly above average strength, and Elizabeth clearly doesn't possess that in any way.

Now that I look closely to that woman's figure, she doesn't resemble Elizabeth at all. This is all thanks to the things that Meliodas taught me about women, even if I'm still not good with them in any way. And if I look closely to her chest, I finally realized something.

"95 cm..."

Yep, I think I got that right.

"Actually, it's 93 cm." Meliodas corrected causing me to groan. Of course, the master wins this time.

"What are you two talking about?!" King shouted with embarrassment. *Sigh* Innocent.

"Anyway, that's not Elizabeth," I stated causing King to look at me incredulously.

"How do you know?"

"Want me to explain?"

"...No" he sighed in defeat.

That's what I thought.

"All clear!" Love Helm announced. The crowd was now cheering with excitement to see what happens next. They're are demanding a fight, and they are going to get it. "Without further do, let the first fight of the festival, begin!"

 **[AN: I'm not even going to bother on describing the fights that are already in the anime/manga]**

...

After some time. Griamore had the upper hand against Matrona, who was being pushed to the edge by the barrier made by Griamore. The barrier was so strong that it just needed one more push to throw her away from the ring. The fight was already decided.

"With a power like that, the girl is in trouble," Ban noted causing Melidoas to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, that's Griamore, a Holy Knight." I explained "Once his barrier is active, he becomes hard to stop. Of course, if his ability was more versatile instead of standing up doing nothing, then the fight would have ended long ago."

"So he's a Holy Knight," King muttered, and sighed in concern, stress getting on to him "At this pace, we're going to be swarmed by them..."

Why do you sound like you couldn't take them on...?

From this distance, I couldn't hear anything of what Griamore was saying, but I did saw that Griamore was talking about something. Probably about Veronica, of course, he always loves to monologue about her. Oh, I can't wait to see the lovely princess that she is. However, just as Matrona was about to be eliminated from the match, I heard her shout something that sounded that she really was pissed off.

"I'll never let something like that happen!" Matrona shouted and then raised her fist, she was still holding the barrier with one hand. She then proceeded to punch the barrier with full force, breaking it into pieces.

Wait a minute...

Did she just shattered the barrier like it was nothing?!

Matrona then sprinted to Griamore at full, the latter still shocked about his barrier being destroyed. Matrona then uppercut Griamore with full force. The punch was so strong that it sends Griamore flying down the rock, signaling his defeat.

Wait...

He just sent Griamore flying, and if I beat Howzer then I have to fight her... great.

The hat of Matrona then fell off as she landed gracefully on her feet. Now that I take a look at her face, I couldn't believe what I saw. This wasn't Elizabeth nor Matrona. I know this girl!

"Diane?!" I shouted in disbelief, only for my mouth to be covered by King. Huh, I almost screwed that up.

"The winner of the match is Matrona!" Love Helm announced causing the crowd to cheer as the excellent display that was the fight. They were too excited actually, maybe they were used to slow fights in this festival with regular punches. Seeing magic and ridiculous strength now must have their blood boiling with excitement.

"Hey, wait don't tell me that's..." Ban said trying to recognize the girl who was now looking right at us with a smile on her face. So she really is Diane!

After that, Diane excitedly came to our direction. Hoping that we all found out already.

"Ah well... I wanted to keep it a secret just a little longer." Diane said jumping down of the ring, " But I guess you would prefer to see me like this right captain~"

Ignoring Diane's flirt, Meliodas just tilted his head "Who are you?"

Of course, he's going to do that.

With a pout on her face, Diane punched Meliodas on the head, sending him face floor to the ground, with the surface cracking a bit. After that, the upset Diane stormed off to the waiting house.

"Captain is an idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"

Yeah, he is indeed an idiot...

Groaning from the pain, Meliodas stood up from the ground and looked incredulously at Diane "Wait, what did I do?"

Really?

"You really are an idiot..." King deadpanned before chasing after Diane. I nodded and followed King to meet up with my shrunken friend.

Wait now that I realize the situation... Why is Diane small in the first place? Why is she wearing Elizabeth's uniform? Where is Elizabeth?

"Wait up!" King shouted.

"Hey Diane, it's us wait up!" I shouted too finally getting the attention of Diane who then turned to us with a rather sad look, why was she sad? It's not the first time Meliodas does this...

"It is you..." King said still surprised on seeing Diane in that size.

"King and...?" Diane said tilting her head in confusion "Elliot?"

Of course, it was the freaking painting.

"What happened to you?! Why are you in that size? Where is Princess Elizabeth?" King was desperately asking that many questions too fast. Jeez man, calm down a little.

"I'm right here."

Huh? I definitely heard Elizabeth's voice right there. I looked into all of my directions trying to find Elizabeth only to find nothing. How can I not find her? It was so close, yet she was nowhere to be found. It's like she was invisible or something.

"If you two are looking for me, I'm right here."

That is Elizabeth's voice! I looked around again to find nothing. Where is she? She is definitely near... Then it clicked on my head, if Diane shrunk to that size, and was alongside Elizabeth, then that means...

Diane leaned forward to King and me so that no one would see what she was hiding. She then removed the blue ribbon that was covering the top side of her chest.

Oh.

Well, those are definitely 93 cm.

I was surprised that Elizabeth did shrink too since that was just merely a supposition I made. But her clothes didn't change sizes, which explain why Diane had to wear them. As for Elizabeth... well she didn't have anything on.

I sighed and turned my head away. Not because I didn't enjoy the sight, heck I swear I was blushing the moment I saw my crush like that, so that would make me a hypocrite. It was because unlike Meliodas, I'm a closet pervert that doesn't keep staring at girl's breast when they're right in front of me. I do respect woman to a certain extent.

"S-so, you shrank too huh?" I said still looking away. King was still looking, so I forcefully tilted his head to the left or else the girls would get the wrong idea of him.

Of course, King didn't like that jest but judging from his sigh, he knew it was for the best.

You better thank me for this.

"Y-yeah, I did," Elizabeth said trying to hide the blush on her face.

Please don't make this more awkward than it already is...

"Anyway, I think we should inform the captain," King said finally snapping back to reality. Thank you.

* * *

We made our way to Meliodas's location, Ban and Hawk were with him too. But it wasn't much before the second fight starts because the crowd was getting louder by the minute, already demanding another fight. And this was the moment I had to fight.

"Captain!" King shouted getting the blonde's attention. Meliodas then looked to King's side to find Diane, the former still didn't recognize her.

"Oh, you're the girl that punched me." Meliodas deadpanned causing Diane to shake. Yep, she wants to cry, well done Meliodas you officially got the title of the biggest idiot of Brittania.

I stepped in before he screws up more than he already did. "Meliodas, there is something important that you must know, so you better go to the waiting room."

He raised an eyebrow "But your fight starts soon, can't they wait for a little longer?"

I raised my hand to stop him "Don't worry Meliodas, just go, this is important and my fight is not going to be that awesome, to be honest."

"I will stay here Cap'n..." Ban grinned "After all, there is something that I want to hear."

Meliodas tilted his head, but then shrugged. Good, the sooner he does this, the faster he can get out to watch me fight.

Saying that I wasn't excited was a total lie. I'm sure was excited to fight a strong opponent like Howzer! After all, I always spar with him because Gilthunder always refused to do so and Griamore was just too busy on 'protecting' Veronica.

 _"Elliot spar with me!"_

 _"Huh?! Again? It's the 5th time this day..."_

 _"Come on it would be fun! Besides, you're not doing anything right now."_

 _I groaned "Fine...", but eventually smiled "But don't cry if you lose!"_

Howzer was always the optimistic one. For some reason, he was always cheering me up even when his company is not needed. When I started my training inside the castle, Howzer always beat me everytime we fought, it was humiliating at first but eventually, I managed to turn the tables on my own. After some time, I became stronger and was able to outmatch Howzer, and before I knew it I was winning against Gilthunder too, eventually almost reaching the level of my masters. Those were the only good things of those times... I wonder if he doesn't hold a grudge against me for betraying his trust...

I quickly shook my head to get rid of these thoughts.

No, I cannot jeopardize my cover just because I wanted to confirm a doubt on my head. I needed to focus on getting Diane's hammer and get out of here. That is the mission.

"Alright everyone is time to announce the next fight!" Love Helm shouted, getting the crowd even more excited "Hope the contestants are ready!"

Huh, so Ban stayed here... He did say that he wanted to hear something, I wonder if...

"The second match is _Toilet vs Howzer_!"

I'm going to kill him.

"Hey Toilet, it's your turn." Ban teased, he's really pissing me off.

"I know that dammit!" I finally snapped. If he was just a little bit of considerate then who would choose a better name for the fucking inscription! But... it was kind of my fault for not going with him on the first place... beggars can't be choosers.

I made my way towards the ring. The crowd was cheering madly, forgetting the fact that I have a painted beard on my face. I was glad about that, at least I'm not going to be ridiculed in front of the crowd.

Then, I stood face to face with my opponent, Howzer. Great, I just need to fight without using my ability, or is he dumb enough to not remember what I do at all? I hope that's the case.

"Hey you, weapons are prohibited!" Love Helm shouted, pointing at Dominion on my back.

Oh great... I need to come up with anything.

"Oh this..." I unsheathed Dominion and showed to the little guy "It's just a harmless stone sword, it won't do anything."

"Hmm, well I guess that's fine..." Love Helm shrugged, not caring about it anymore. Good, that's one problem away.

I cannot get away from this sword no matter what. Because if I do get it away from my body, then it would immediately return to me, it's part of the curse, and I can't do anything about it. I got used to it anyway.

"With a height of 1,82 meters and a weight of 73 kilograms, please welcome, Howzer!" Love Helm shouted making the crowd cheer with excitement.

"And on the other side!" He pointed towards me "With a height of 1,92 meters and weight of 80 kilograms, please welcome..."

Please don't say it...

"Toilet!"

Damn, this is embarrassing, I just want to start the fight already dammit! But judging from the crowd cheers, I guess it's fine for now...

Howzer narrowed his eyes at me, which made me flinch. Crap, did he find out? He is never that curious...

"Do I know you?" he asked.

*Sigh* Time for plan B.

"Ahem, oh I know a lot of people, my man but you just so not happen to be one of them," I said with a raspy voice, completely breaking out of character. How can Grandfather act like this all the time?

"Oh sorry, I just thought you were someone I knew." Howzer apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. I fake a laugh to reassure it's fine. "Still, Toilet is a really weird name."

Oh, come on!

"Fight!" Love Helm shouted, finally starting the fight.

Howzer started the offensive while coming towards me at high speed. I was prepared for this and dodged every single one of the punches Howzer was throwing at me, not even moving from the position I was standing. What was weird is that he wasn't using his ability **Tempest** , I see, so he is underestimating me. Well then, time to show him what happens when he does that. I then predicted one of Howzer's punches and managed to grab his fist.

His eyes widened as he was not believing that I managed to grab one of his fists with ease, and with a speed that he didn't expect. I then kneeled him in the torso, causing him to grunt in pain and back away.

So far so good, I'm far from the possibility of using my ability and if Howzer keeps on brainlessly launching attacks like this, then my victory would be sooner than I expected.

"Heh, I didn't expect you'd be that fast, and you sure pack quite punch there." Howzer chuckled as he managed to recover himself "But this is just getting started!"

Here it comes, his ability...

Seconds later, Howzer's fists were enveloped in a gust of wind. Wait a minute, has he gotten stronger the last time I fought him? His **Tempest** is clearly stronger than it was before I left the Liones.

He then charged at me again, this time with his magic. I now had to move to move, because what's coming next is...

 **Rising Tornado!**

Howzer then punched the air near me and created a small tornado. I successfully dodged that, otherwise I would be in major trouble if that hit. He then kept coming at me with a bunch of punches, and each one of them was creating a tornado. He then drove me into a corner and was about to land a punch on me, if that happened I was done.

But I'm not going to let that happen, it's time to go on the offensive.

I somersaulted away from the corner, and landed behind Howzer, distracting him for a second. I used that opening and landed a roundhouse kick on Howzer's face, causing him to fly away to the edge of the circle.

This is my chance.

"What's this? Howzer had Toilet cornered before but the tables turned to turned rapidly! What an interesting turn of events!" Love Helm shouted causing a lot of awes from the spectators. Of course, Ban was still bored as hell.

I then charged onto Howzer and punched him countless times in the gut, however, while I was doing that I didn't take notice of Howzer's grin. If I know him for a very long time, then that grin on his face means that he has a plan. Howzer made an X with his hands and then opened them, causing a huge pressure of wind to come out of his body, it all happened in an instant.

 **Whirlwind Shock!**

I was sent flying backward and caused me to fall onto the ground. Well that hurt, if I remember correctly, he only uses that move when he gets serious, glad that he does, because he left me with no choice. He better finish this fast, because he tore my jacket with that move...

"Hey Toilet, if you lose you're going to serve drinks for the rest of your life." I heard Ban shout. Since when did I agree to that?!

"This is intense, the two are in an all-out fight, and with Howzer strange ability he has Toilet cornered, now what can he do in this desperate situation?" Love Helm shouted, causing a tense silence in the crowd. Huh, that midget sure knows how to do his stuff.

"Haa, I didn't want to use that move, but you're pretty strong, so you left me with no choice if I stayed there a little longer I would have surely lost." Howzer chuckled, causing me to return the jest.

"Well well, you sure are strong, but I think it's time to settle this," I said in my raspy voice. I really want to drop this act...

"We can agree on that," Howzer said placing both of his hands on the ground. Wait I think I know that move "Take this!"

 **Super Cyclone!**

Oh crap.

A gigantic tornado formed below my feet. The tornado covered the entire ring, forcing Love Helm to drop out of the ring so he didn't get dragged into it. The tornado had a lot of force, it was moving on my own, and if my feet left the ground then I was done for. Dammit, I seriously didn't want to do this, but if I want to get Diane's hammer then this is the risk I have to take. Alright then Howzer, so this is your strongest move.

"Your move is certainly impressive, Howzer. It sure gave me a lot of trouble," I said causing Howzer to widen his eyes, "However, as we said earlier, it's time to end this."

As the gust of wind cleared, every single spectator, including Ban was left dumbfounded. They found me still standing in the same place as I was before. The cyclone didn't manage to move me an inch.

"Oh wow, it appears that Howzer's strongest attack didn't have an effect on Toilet! The attack scratched him badly but he's still standing, just what did he do?!" Love Helm shouted. Yep, he was right, my clothes were torn pretty badly from the attack.

"Yes, what did you do?!" Howzer asked surprised.

I didn't say anything as Howzer felt that something was enveloping his leg. It was a thick crimson line that was restraining him from his moves. When he turned around, it was already too late.

 **Blood Vines!**

I shouted causing the vines to quickly envelop Howzer's body. The only thing that was left free was his head, but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't even move an inch, the fight was already decided.

When I activated my magic during the cyclone, my blood started to go under the ground, slowly making it's a way onto Howzer while he didn't notice, I then used the vines to grab my legs so that the cyclone doesn't drag me off the ring.

"Wait, do I know this magic...?" Howzer asked to himself. I quickly used my vines to cover his mouth or else things could get out of a hand.

The crowd was in silence until then, they exploded in cheers and applause. It appears that the fight surpassed their expectations. Huh, I didn't use my full power. But realization suddenly hit me as my morale started to drop, because since I won the fight against Howzer, then that means I would have to fight Diane...

Crap

"Howzer is unable to move! So the winner of this match is... Toilet!" Love Helm said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Toilet! Toilet! Toilet!" they cheered.

Please stop

I free Howzer from my vines, he was a little sad that he lost. But he quickly smiled and left the ring. That was weird, he would normally run towards his opponent demanding for a rematch, I wonder why he left like that... maybe he matured.

I turned around to see that Ban was laughing his ass off. I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days...

I then got out of the of the ring, and things are looking pretty good right now. If nothing goes wrong, then Diane will get her Gideon and we would be able to take back Liones in no time. Well, I'm being optimistic, everything can happen while we try to get the hammer. And there is no way that the kingdom would just put Gideon on this festival because they just felt like it.

"You sure kicked that guy's ass, Elliot, congratulations." Ban grinned "Would you do the same to Diane?"

"Maybe, maybe not, depends on my mood." I shrugged because honestly, I didn't want to think what will happen when I fight her.

"No matter in what mood you are, if that was me you surely would have lost," Hawk said causing me to sweatdrop. Sure...

After that, Meliodas, King and Diane came out of the waiting, judging from their faces it appears that King explained everything to them already. Good, at this rate we will accomplish our objective.

"Yo Elliot," Meliodas greeted looking at all sides to see that the crowd was more pumped than ever "Did you win?"

"You missed it Cap'n," Ban said, "Elliot kicked that Holy Knight's ass, you should have come earlier."

"Wait a minute..." Diane thought for a moment "Does that mean I have to fight Elliot?"

"Yep," I nodded "And we better make it believable or else we'll raise suspicion."

"Aww, but I don't wanna..." Diane pouted causing me to sigh. This was as expected.

* * *

 **[Meliodas POV]**

Huh, isn't that a coincidence. I'm pretty Diane will be completely against to fight Elliot, but I'm sure she will follow the plan if I said so. Or Elliot will come up with a way to make her fight.

"Continuing to the next fight: _Old Fart vs RH_ " Love helm announced, finally catching my interest. This was the woman that came to the bar yesterday, and if my eyes don't lie... I'm pretty sure I saw the Danafor crest on her back... hope that's not right.

"It's my turn," King said, determination clear on his face.

"Who's the moron that came up with that name?" Diane asked clearly not liking the joke.

"Me~!" Ban said.

"I thought so..."

"It's not only that name..." Elliot muttered.

"I'll hold onto Chastiefol," I said to King with a smile since weapons are not allowed inside the fight, he gave his pillow and went to the ring, of course, I had to cheer him up "Do your best Old Fart!"

"Good luck Old Fart!" Diane cheered. Of course, she was the one who can motivate him. King then turned around briefly changing into his fat form, giving us a thumbs up.

"So that's his game face..." Ban couldn't help but smirk at King.

Huh, this is a nice pillow.

"With a height of 1.64 meters and weight 5 kilograms, please welcome, Old Fart!" Love Helm shouted while King was trying to not get embarrassed by his name. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

The woman who's known as RH stood on the ring. Her green hood and robes were covering her entire body, but if I remember correctly, I think they forced Diane to get her to disguise off right...?

"Hey lady, please remove your robes!" Love Helm warned, "We need to make sure you have no weapons."

The woman nodded and finally took out her robes, revealing to everyone her appearance...

Wait a minute...

No, it can't be, there's no way that's her!

Memories about that day started to come back, 16 years ago on the Kingdom of Danafor...

 _"Big Brother, please stop!"_

 _But it was too late, I was already consumed by my rage, and I obliterated the entire Kingdom including her... I killed her._

I shook my head off these thoughts. There was no way that it could be her, after all, she was right beside me when it happened.

* * *

 **[No POV]**

On the ring stood a woman of unspeakable beauty. Her long curly ginger hair waved on the wind like water. Her leaf green eyes were notable on her face. She was a tall woman of approximately 1,70 meters tall, she had a slim figure and a very generous bust. The crowd was completely stunned by her beauty that even made Diane jealous.

'Woah, those are 98 cm,' Meliodas thought in surprise, those really were big breasts. But what grabbed the blonde's attention the most was her outfit. She wore a green leather suit that had a black crest on the lower part. The crest was shaped like a vertical fish with two large dots on the upper part of the suit. There was no mistake, that was the Danafor crest, and she had it on her back too. She also wore a talisman that had the shape of a blue orb. Her lower parts were completely armored by fine silver metal.

"This is the reason I didn't want to take my robes off..." RH muttered since she felt the entire crowd ogling at her with lust, she then looked at King "If you finished looking at my body then let's fight already."

King blushed for a moment but then shooked his head to get rid of those thoughts. If he wanted to win Diane's hammer, then he shouldn't let the enemy taunt him like that.

"Ready?" Love Helm said making both contestants ready themselves, King doing a fighting stance while RH just closed her eyes. "Fight!"

"This is the first time I've seen King fight without his weapon..." Diane said worried about the fairy "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah don't worry!" Meliodas grinned making Diane's face lit up "King without his weapon is..."

Ban just grinned in enthusiasm, he wanted to know what that fat bastard could do without his weapon, and if the captain didn't look to face then it should be something amazing.

"Extremely weak," Elliot finished.

That enthusiasm died quickly.

King charged with his fists, woman or not he's doing this for Diane, and if it means to hurt a woman then so be it he didn't care as long as he gets that hammer. However, King's stand was off and in the blink of an eye, RH was already behind King. Elliot was dumbfounded about the speed that she showed, it was safe to say that she was the fastest person in Britania, and even Meliodas would have trouble with her.

"When did that happened?! I blinked for a second and RH is already behind Old Fart, what speed!" Love Helm remarked causing the crowd to explode in cheers.

King's eyes widened as he tried to retaliate, but it was too late. RH kicked him on the face, stunning him. She then grabbed him by the hood and threw him off the ring.

The fight ended instantly, King stood no chance against the woman.

"Oh wow, Old Fart stood no chance," Love Helm said, "Well then, the winner is RH!"

"...What happened?" Elliot blinked rapidly as he tried to process the information. This woman was something else, does she possess the power of the sins? No, that couldn't be possible, the sins were the strongest warriors in all Britania, but that may prove wrong...

"That girl is good..." Ban said narrowing his eyes at the woman "Is she a Holy Knight?"

Elliot shooked his head "No she isn't, I've never seen her before in Liones..."

Meliodas rushed to the downed King, who was still dumbfounded at what happened. Before he knew, he lost to an opponent with mysterious power in less than a minute.

"That woman is amazing, I didn't think that she would be that fast..." King said disappointed about his loss, he doesn't have any serious wounds, just a small bruise on his face "I'm sorry everyone..."

Meliodas put a hand on his shoulder and made a reassuring smile, "Don't beat yourself about it, we're going to win this no matter what."

"Well, then and for the last match before the semi-finals..." Love Helm said causing everyone to look at him "Baan vs Meliodafu!"

The two contestants shared a look before smirking, the two were challenging each other. The two rivals were going to go all out in this fight and nothing was going to stop them.

RH then left the ring, but not before glancing over to the sins one last time. Meliodas felt a gaze upon him, as he quickly went to look around him only to find out that no one was there.

'We're settling this soon, Brother.'

* * *

 **Well, I'm done with the chapter, again, sorry for the delays but I'm almost finishing school so there is that.**

 **I would really appreciate if the readers that want to review the story leave some feedback. I mean, it's not that I don't like the reviews that say "Hey the story is amazing, please continue!", I just want some criticism so that the story becomes even better. I know that my story is FAR from perfect, and requires a lot of work, criticism would be very appreciated.**

 **Oh, do you think the story would be better with character's POV or the Narrator's? Because it's so much fun writing it from the characters POV**

 **Also, I think I'm releasing an Omake this same week. Not sure, but if I do, then it's going to have like 2000 words or something like that.**


	8. Chapter 7,5: Omake 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell or Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence/ Time-skip

* * *

 **Omake 1**

 _Varan_

 **[10 years ago]**

" **That was boring.** "

The possessed Elliot sighed and threw Ulkan's lifeless body to the ground after mercilessly crushing his head. Now that he got that out of the way, it is a great moment to start the plan that he was working on 3000 years. Without Meliodas and the sins stopping him, there was no way he could lose. There is only one thing he had to do though.

" **Now,** **about the woman...** "

The vampire coughed briefly before testing his voice again. Now that he took the body of the child completely, it wasn't necessary to hide his voice anymore.

"Ahem, that's better." A deep adult voice came from the child. This was the real voice of the spirit, but it would be weird if he were to talk someone in the body of a child and respond with an adult voice. The vampire shook his head since he didn't want to worry himself with unnecessary matters.

The vampire turned to see Aria, who was lying on a table unconscious because of that piece of shit who hit her. The kid's inner wishes were to protect her mother kill his father, which of course he granted those things in exchange for his body. However, he hasn't got any meal in a very long time, so a little bit of syrup will be good at this moment.

The vampire grinned and walked closer to Aria. He finally completed his part of the deal, now anything that happens to her mother after the bite is not his concern, even though the chances of dying were high, still, he didn't care. And he didn't want to take Ulkan's blood because of how horrible it tasted.

The vampire leaned forward reaching Aria's neck, however just before he was about to deliver the bite, he felt something odd...

He smelled magic, but not from the fallen body of Ulkan or Aria, it was a new presence, something he didn't felt before. Odd, he was sure he was the only here, most likely it was the product of Teleportation Magic. He turned around to find no other than a beige cloaked figure with a floating black sphere on his frail hand, staring at him intently. 'Elliot' raised an eyebrow as he thought of the possibilities of why someone would appear behind him after his awakening.

It was obvious, but he was going to ask anyway.

"Didn't know that cloaks were the new fashion within mages," the vampire said mockingly, he was very confident about his power, knowing that he could take anyone. "Are you here to stop me?"

"First Vampire King Varan, I'm sorry, but you must return to your eternal slumber." A feminine voice was heard from the cloaked figure.

"Oh? That's interesting for you to say because I'm gonna go with nooo." Varan grinned, showing his sharp teeth to the woman "And before you ask, no, I didn't suck the kid's mom, yet."

"...I didn't need to know that"

"Well, now you do."

"Very well, you made my job much easier," The woman stated causing Varan to tilt his head in confusion. What could the woman possibly do to harm him? Throw a fireball that would just set the place on fire unnecessarily? He had been fighting mages for a very long time to know that they cannot do anything to him unless they come from the Demon Realm, and since they were sealed 3000 years ago, there is nothing else that could harm him, he is unstoppable, or at least, that's what he thought...

The woman raised her hand and snapped her fingers, causing a glowing white circle to appear below the King. Alucard's eyes widened, he knew what that circle meant, and it was nothing good. A sealing circle, but not just any sealing circle, it was the same ones they use in the Demon Realm to seal unnatural creature. The same one that the executioner used to seal his kin 3000 years ago. This woman also knew his name, and the last time he was sealed was about 2 years ago, he thought about more until he finally realized who she was, but right now he had to get out of the sealing circle before he interrogates her.

Varan tried to jump away from the circle.

"If you think I'm going to stay here and take it-"

But before he was out of range, he crashed on a purple wall, and he knew what that is.

" **Perfect Cube**?!" Varan was shocked, he was going to be sealed again, and he had experience with it so he didn't like to always be sealed "You know that I will come out eventually right?! You're just delaying the inevitable!"

"Perhaps, but when you do, we will be prepared." The woman said snapping her fingers again, causing the circle to grow even brighter.

"YOUR POWERS ARE BULLSHIT!" Varan screamed in pain as he was enveloped in a pillar of light that felt like hell to him. Little by little, he felt that he was losing control over his vessel, and eventually he blacked out.

* * *

 _Hendrickson_

The last thing that Elliot remembers is that he got stabbed by a sword and died. That what he felt since now he found himself floating in an infinite void. Is that what death was like? Because it felt boring as hell.

'Where am I?'

Elliot's thoughts were cut as he felt a huge force pulling him upwards. He didn't know why and screamed in a panic since it was so strong that his whole body couldn't move.

And then suddenly, a flash of light appeared before him.

Elliot blurted his eyes open, breathing heavily and struggling to keep his emotions in check. He took a moment to analyze his surroundings, he was inside a dark cave were at least seven armed Holy Knights were raising their swords to him, ready to attack at any time. Elliot didn't know why was this, did he do something wrong? He didn't know, he was just scared and wanted to go home...

"So you're finally awake, Elliot."

The voice made Elliot's eyes widen in surprise. He knew were who's voice was that, but he wanted to turn around to confirm his suspicion. He turned around to see a man who was probably on his early 30's with short light white hair and green eyes. This was Hendrickson, a long time customer of the tavern Elliot used to work.

"Sir Hendrickson! Where am I?" Elliot asked still scared about his surroundings, he then looked at the Knights who were still aiming their weapons at him. Elliot saw them trembling as if they saw him as some sort of monster waiting to be unleashed and they are the prey. "Why are those knights pointing their weapons at me...?"

"Look around you," Hendrickson said causing Elliot to do what he was told. He was shocked to find out that there was blood splattered everywhere, limbs severed, and dead bodies. He just missed an entire carnage. Elliot instinctively threw up to the side, he was told stories about something like this by his grandfather, but witnessing it was a completely different thing.

"W-What happened?" Elliot asked breathing heavily as he was slowly recovering from the sight.

"You know what happened you devil!" One of the knights snapped at Elliot "You killed more than seven apprentices with that fucking huge blade of yours! Don't you dare try to play innocent."

The Knights were now starting to discuss each other, wanting to kill Elliot the moment he does something.

Elliot's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground, not wanting to believe what he was told. Why would a child like him be able to even lay a finger on the legendary Holy Knights? It didn't make sense to him. That was when he looked at his hand and saw a stone sword twice of his size covered in blood. He was gripping the blade tightly and couldn't even let it go for unknown reasons. Then it clicked his head.

He did all this.

Not wanting to believe it, he looked at Hendrickson with slight hope in his eyes, only to receive a cold stare from the latter.

"We found you and your mother unconscious in the tavern this morning... alongside what's left of the corpse of your father," Hendrickson stated causing Elliot to look at him with curiosity, motioning him to continue "You were gripping your stone sword tightly. We assumed that your mother wanted to incriminate you and so, your mother was arrested for the murder of a Holy Knight. We carried you here, and in all that journey, you still held that sword tightly even though you were unconscious. Once we brought you here, we tried to remove that sword from your hand by using force. And then, you murdered ten of my apprentices with your eyes closed."

Elliot tried to process this information he was giving. It relieved him that his father was dead, but that his mother killed him? He wasn't sure... Not only that, but why would she try to incriminate Elliot? That alone didn't make sense.

Then it clicked his head.

It was the sword all along. The spirit. His fears. The spirit of the woods helped him to get rid of what was bothering him the most, but at what cost? Now he had way more things that are bothering him. Elliot collapsed to the ground and cried, a kid like him just murdered people! It wasn't right, it didn't feel right, he just wanted to go crawl on a hole.

"We should kill him!" One of the Knights protested.

"Yeah we should, we must get revenge from our fallen comrades!"

"Silence," Hendrickson raised his voice and made a sharp glare to the knights, which made them shiver. "I want all of you to keep quiet about this whole situation. If I hear that word of this has gone out, I will take away your humanity with the power of the demons, are we clear?"

"But Master Hendrickson, what do you plan to do with the kid?" One of the knights said, this particular knight is a tall man with light brown hair and his eyes were always closed.

"We're going to train him of course, and if you value your family I suggest that you don't question me further, Dale." Hendrickson said firmly looking at the knights "If all of you want to see your family and friends, I suggest that you accept Elliot as a part of the Holy Knights, and if I see one attempt to murder him, then I would consider it as treason, are we clear?"

The Knights took glances at each other before saluting "Yes sir!"

Hendrickson looked at Elliot who was still emotionally fragile about what he had done. Hendrickson extended his hand and made a malicious smirk.

"Become my **monster** , Elliot."

Without realizing, Elliot took his hand.

* * *

 _The Three Knights_

Two years have passed since Elliot started training with Hendrickson. And he had just one word to describe it, Harsh. When he started to train, he had really no particular skills, he was just a regular kid swinging an oversized stone sword with incredible strength and speed, but zero technique. Little by Little, Hendrickson's training became even harsher to the point that he wanted to escape the Kingdom. But he endured it, he wanted to become stronger and after some time he became the strongest apprentice of Hendrickson. Still, it wasn't enough to be an official Holy Knight or to be allowed to enter Liones's castle, because of that, he kept training.

Hendrickson discovered that the spirit reacts to Elliot's emotions, so if he feels strongly about anything, he would likely lose control again. Slowly, Elliot became colder and crueler to anyone.

The Old Generation, feared about the child's growth, as such, they plotted to kill him. They almost succeeded, but Hendrickson caught them in the act and banished them from Liones. As such, he began recruiting more people and he would call them the New Generation.

A year later, the twelve-year-old Elliot was finally admitted and became a Holy Knight, as such he earned the Ruby rank and was admitted to enter the castle. He first entered the garden, which was very well decorated with flowers of all types, as Elliot entered the garden he spotted a little girl with yellow long dress gathering flowers.

'Hmm, that's probably Princess Elizabeth.' Elliot thought as he looked at the girl. The girl had long white hair and had a pair of big blue eyes, she was probably younger than Elliot, which is why she was smaller than him. Elliot simply just walked past her, since he just wanted to get to the training grounds and get stronger to protect his mother, who is probably rotting in prison right now.

As he was about to enter the training grounds, he heard someone whisper behind him.

"Be careful Elizabeth, they say he's a cold-blooded killer, don't you dare get near him..." A feminine voice said, which caused Elliot to turn around to see the source of the voice. It was an older girl, probably Elliot's age who had short violet hair. He could recognize Princess Veronica anywhere, and he wasn't liking her attitude already. He gave a sharp glare, Elizabeth shivered and Veronica glared back.

He knew from the start that he wasn't going to get along with her.

...

On the training grounds, Elliot meets up with Dreyfus, one of the Great Holy Knights. His hair was slightly longer the last time he saw him, but it still relatively short.

Dreyfus was going to test Elliot's strength since he was actually impressed that someone of his age managed to be one of Hendrickson's strongest apprentices. And because of that, Dreyfus thought that it was the perfect situation to bring up one of his strongest apprentices too, his nephew, Gilthunder. The two didn't get along from the starts despite their personality being completely the same, cold and cruel.

The fight started and was evenly handled. Because of Gilthunder's superior skills in real combat, while Elliot had next to none, he lost terribly. Without exchanging words of gestures, the two simply left, however, Elliot was pretty annoyed.

The same result didn't apply for Howzer. Even if Howzer had more experience in real combat, Elliot had the wits to barely overcome Howzer's incredible strength, giving him the win. However...

"Fight with me again Elliot!" Howzer shouted.

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"Absolutely not!"

"That's enough Howzer, bring the next challenger!" Dreyfus scolded causing Howzer to sigh in defeat and leave the training the grounds, but not before glancing at Elliot with a grin saying _We're not done yet_.

The next challenger appeared, and it was Griamore who had his long brown hair, and a frail looking body. The fight didn't even last a minute, Elliot defeated Griamore since he had next to none particular skills. Just like Elliot was a few years ago.

Dreyfus sighed in disappointment, it was his son and he just lost terribly. But it was as expected, after all, his son doesn't possess the strength or qualities of a Holy Knight. At this point, Dreyfus even considered stopping training Griamore because he was concerned about the safety of his son. However...

"Stand," Elliot said coldly to the crying Griamore who was crying on his knees. "You feel weak, don't you? That's okay, I felt the same a few years back, it's horrible, but that doesn't change the fact that there is always room to improve."

Griamore looked at him with at him with teary eyes and was surprised that he was offering him a hand to stand up. If the rumors that he heard from Princess Veronica were true, then he should have just left the training grounds, but instead, he was giving him something a friend would do. He showed him kindness. But why was that?

"You want to fight to protect someone, I can see that in your eyes. If that's the case, then prove yourself, everyone, that you can be a Holy Knight, and never EVER let the word of others get to you."

Griamore looked at him in shock. A complete stranger just told him the words from his heart. Words of courage, what he really needed after all this time. He didn't bully him or anything, he helped him, and that he would never forget.

With that, Griamore smiles and took his hand.

Dreyfus let out a tear of joy. A kid of that age to be able to motivate his son like that, it was something that he would never forget, he just broke Griamore out of his bubble, he gave him hope. However, that face of joy was replaced of worry as he thought of something important.

'Is it a good idea to leave his training to Hendrickson?'

* * *

 _Elizabeth_

Elliot was eating an apple in his free time. He had been training with Hendrickson for a while until finally, he decided to give some free time. The day went as expected, he was all alone. After all, it's not like he wants to talk to anyone. He enjoyed the peace and quiet for some reason, he even considers starting sleeping on duty because it helps him clear his mind. After all, it's not like anyone goes to the castle's library.

"U-um hello?"

His thoughts were cut as he heard a feminine voice behind him. He turned his head to see it was no other than Princess Elizabeth Liones. What was she doing here?

"Can I help you?" Elliot asked stoically.

"I just wanted to know why are there rumors of you being called a cold-blooded killer, I was hoping you would tell me?" Elizabeth as she really didn't want to believe the rumors.

"Because I am," Elliot said without a hint of emotion in his voice. If this was a normal little girl, she would already run away crying for her mother, however, Elizabeth wasn't a normal girl.

"You're lying..." Elizabeth said causing Elliot to glare daggers at her, something that made her flinch a little. Elliot eventually sighed and softened his face to make her feel at least a little bit more comfortable.

Elliot sighed

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't really care what others think off and I don't like to start a long argument between one another. It's a waste of time." Elliot said causing the little Elizabeth to look at him with a sad expression. Elliot thought if he said something wrong, but he actually didn't, so why was she sad?

"Why do you want to be alone?" Elizabeth blurted out causing Elliot's eyes to widen in surprise. This little girl is walking on thin ice and she doesn't even know it. He just met her today and she was already pissing him off.

Elliot frowned and stormed off, not wanting to finish the conversation to her.

"Wait, I'm- Uwah!" Elizabeth ran to get him almost tripping over. The only thing that prevented her from falling was that Elliot caught her in time.

"My name is Elliot, princess," Elliot said as he let go Elizabeth and took his leave. Leaving a deeply sad Elizabeth behind.

As Elliot got out of the library, a feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time was invading his mid, regret. But for what? For not telling the truth to a complete stranger. Princess or not, he should not feel like that, she didn't have the right to know. However, the feeling of regret is still very strong, he left her devastated. Sighing, he turned around where he came from, apologizing was common courtesy after all.

On his way back, he heard screams from two girls inside the library. Not wasting any more time, he ran to the source of the noise. After all, she cannot die without receiving her apology.

When he opened the door of the library, he found out that there were two girls which were surrounded by a group of Holy Knights who had their weapons ready. One girl is Elizabeth and the other one is a teenage girl with indigo hair and brown eyes, it was Margaret Liones, the First Daughter. One thing that grabbed Elliot's attention is that a group of apprentices, approximately thirteen were trying to kill the princesses inside the castle like they were planning a stealthy assassination for years.

"Ha, now that we got you girls cornered our plan to destroy Liones is just one step further!" One of the grinned maniacally, who was probably the leader of the pack. The others did the same.

Elizabeth and Margaret were frightened, thinking if this how their lives would perish at such a young age.

"Close your eyes because this is going to - AHHH" The leader was interrupted as a powerful kick delivered by Elliot sent him flying across the library, making him crash on a few shelves. The goons turned around to see it was no other than the figure of Elliot who had a cold expression on his face.

"If you surrender now, I'm will spare your miserable lives and throw you to prison," Elliot stated coldly causing some knights to rage and blindly charged at him.

Elliot sighed "So be it."

However before Elliot could fight, he briefly looked at Elizabeth in the eyes. With one shook of her tiny head, Elliot knew what she meant, she didn't want him to kill them, and as a way to apologize to her, he would grant her request.

...

It wasn't even a fight, Elliot just pummeled every single Holy Knight to the ground with his bare hands, his sword still sheathed on his back. When the fight was over, Elliot went to look for the girls who were still hiding. However, he heard the door of the library slam open. A bunch of Holy Knights quickly appeared on the front door and sprinted on the way through Elliot, quickly apprehending him. A heavily armed boy and a bunch of unconscious apprentices, they would surely get the wrong idea.

After the guards entered, King Bartra also made his entrance on the door, as he was glaring directly at Elliot.

"Report."

"Yes my king, we found out that the source of the noise was caused by this Holy Knight, and when we entered we saw various fallen guards on the floor so we quickly made work of him." One of the guards stated, causing Elliot to growl because that was a complete lie.

"Father wait!" the voice of Elizabeth came from under the table. Two girls emerged under the table, it was Margaret and Elizabeth who were hiding under the table, they ran and hugged their father.

"Father this kind Holy Knight saved our lives here." Margaret said earning a surprised look from the knights apprehending Elliot "The knights that are on the floor, they were going to assassinate me and Elizabeth!"

"Please father, he is not guilty!" Elizabeth pleaded.

Bartra's eyes closed shut. It was as he expected, he sensed something was wrong with his ability to tell the future, but he didn't know that such a kid like him could stop that many knights.

"Release him," Bartra ordered causing the knights to release Elliot. "Now I want you two to take each of these traitors to prison."

"Yes, sir!" The two knights shouted, leaving the area to start moving the bodies.

"As for you Elliot..." Bartra voice softened and looked at Elliot who was standing up from being restrained that long "I thank you for saving my daughters, you're going to grow to be a fine Holy Knight."

"You also have my thanks, Elliot." Margaret smiled sweetly.

Elliot simply bowed his head "It was simply my duty to- Ouch!" Elliot felt a sharp pain on his forehead, as he raised his head to see the source... The little Elizabeth just flicked his forehead. "What was that for?"

"Stop being so cold already!" Elizabeth pouted earning a sigh from the Knight. It appears that she had a lot of work to do to break Elliot's shell, and she knew exactly how to do that.

Elizabeth turned to Bartra.

"Father, I have a request."

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

"I want Elliot to be my personal bodyguard."

'What...?' Elliot thought with an annoyed expression on his face, is she for real? They just meet in one day, and this already happens. "Elizabeth, you should really reconsider-"

"Permission granted." Bartra smiled causing Elliot to look at the King which said _Really?_.

Elizabeth grinned and then turned to Elliot. To say the girl was happy was an understatement. Elizabeth was on freaking cloud nine "See Elliot, now you won't have to be alone anymore!"

However, Elliot was not annoyed by her. Something about the little girl just made him feel something he hasn't felt years ago... it was the feeling of happiness.

Elliot smiled and nodded "Alright then, I will take care of you, Elizabeth."

He now found something new to protect.


	9. Vaizel Festival: Part 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell or Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence/ Time-skip

* * *

 _Entry 7_

 _As the festival started, I found pretty troublesome opponents. I didn't realize that Howzer was going to be here and that could present a lot of trouble for us. Luckily the idiot didn't recognize me so I was safe for a moment._

 _There was a girl in a green hood and another one in a purple hood, both of them pretty strong and fearsome. I hope I have to face with neither of them, but a part of me sure wants to._

 _And it turns out that Matrona girl was Diane, so I'll take that back._

 _When we told Elizabeth to stay at the bar because it was too dangerous. I didn't expect her to completely ignore our orders because she and Diane shrunk. Anyway, now I have to deal with the fact that -Elizabeth and Diane are small-!_

 _Anyway, after that, I battled Howzer. He's definitely stronger than before but so am I, so the result didn't change much, I won... And that doesn't make me relax at all, because that means I have to battle Diane._

 _This is probably the last entry I'm going to write in my life..._

 **Chapter 8: Vaizel Festival Part 3**

The Vaizel Festival.

Currently, it was progressing smoothly, the fights have entertained people to no end. Diane, Elliot, Meliodas, and Ban weren't eliminated just yet. Their mission is to win Diane's hammer, but despite that, they would still fight against each other with all of their strength to make it believable. Of course, that wasn't a problem for Meliodas and Ban, who were into a friendly rivalry. And since they both have unnatural endurance, it was just natural that they both go with the intent to kill each other.

"So, who do you think it's going to win?" The shrunken Elizabeth asked. She was in between Diane's chest since she had no clothes to cover her, and it would be shameful for her to walk around with no clothes.

"Of course Captain is going to win!" Diane chirped, always on Meliodas's side for obvious reasons "He has power incomparable to us!"

"I can't say right now... Ban's abilities are most suited for a one vs one and without weapons Meliodas's unable to use his **Full Counter**..." Elliot muttered as he scratched his chin in thought "The way I see it, Ban has the advantage."

"That's not entirely true Elliot." King stated causing Elliot to raise an eyebrow at him "While it's true that Ban has the advantage, don't forget that Captain is beyond unpredictable. And remember that the requirements to win is not just to defeat your opponent, but also to throw them off the stage."

"Hmm, a fair point..." Elliot agreed "Want to bet?"

"What? No, what's with this gambling habit of yours?" King asked clearly weirded out. "It's already the second time today..."

"Meh, I don't really know, I guess I just like to take risks." Elliot shrugged as he was done talking the matter.

"Ladies and gentleman!"

Now everyone had a match to focus. Everyone turned their attention to the high pitched voice of Love Helm.

"Let the last match before the semi-finals-" Love Helm shouted getting smiles from all the spectators "Begin!"

The fight was more than bloody. It was complete carnage, well, the blood mostly came from Ban, but it still left people stunned. The fact that Meliodas punches hit so hard that it's able to break Ban's bones more than once was astonishing. If that wasn't enough, Ban was able to regenerate his wounds like nothing happened, which it's suspicious enough.

Elliot resisted the urge to facepalm, they were jeopardizing the entire operation "Do they know the meaning of 'holding back'? I know I told them to make it believable, but jeez, learn some restraint..."

"Restraint doesn't apply when it comes to those two..." King deadpanned causing Elliot to agree. It was obvious, those two were beyond idiots.

The fight continued a little bit more. Ban managed to steal Meliodas's physical abilities and had the upper hand, the former beating him like there was no tomorrow. Meliodas was now wounded on the ground, with his body scratched and a little blood coming from his mouth, he was at his limit. Elizabeth was clearly worried about Meliodas's safety, which annoyed Elliot a ton. When Ban was about to finish off, something strange happened.

Meliodas counterattacked Ban, crushing his hand with sheer force and sending him flying away at jaw-dropping speeds far from the stage. However, Elliot saw something weird with the blonde...

He had a strangely shaped black mark on his forehead, and his eyes changed from emerald green to lifeless black eyes. Every part of that form that Meliodas's showed had a bad feeling on Elliot like there was something off on Meliodas.

"Gah!" Elliot winced as he clutched his head in pain, Dominion trembling uncontrollably on his back. After that, his eyes flashed red for a second and he heard a voice on his head, his self-control slowly getting weaker.

 **Yes Meliodas, unleash your power! Unleash me!**

"Elliot!"

The shout that came from Elizabeth made Elliot snap back into reality, his consciousness slowly coming back to him. He panted a bit until he finally came back to self. He then looked to his surroundings and saw that King, Diane, and Elizabeth looked at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, clearly worried about the safety of her friend "What happened to you?"

"You looked like you were going to die..." Diane said already assuming the worst.

King just stayed silent and watched him with worry.

"I... don't know." Elliot muttered as he regained his composure "It was probably just a small headache, nothing serious."

Elliot was lying, there sure was something off about him too, and he didn't like it at all, the voices were getting stronger on each passing day, ready to go out on a rampage. He needed to learn and control it fast or he might unleash something unpleasant.

"What happened to Meliodas anyway?" Elliot asked seemingly barring his problems for now "I never seen that mark on his face..."

"That's Captain's trump card..." Diane said solemnly "I've seen captain like that once, I really get a bad feeling about it."

Silence struck in the crowd, they were astonished at the performance, but then started to cheer loudly as they saw that the winner is Meliodas. He turned the tables at the last second at it gave him the win, something you don't see too often in these types of festival.

"Oh wow, what a battle! Meliodafu is the winner!" Love Helm announced causing the crowd to cheer Meliodas's 'name'. Meliodas then jumped out of the ring and went back to his comrades, who all had a worried expression on their faces.

"Hey what's with all of you? Looking all gloomy like that." Meliodas asked confused.

"Is your body fine now?" King asked causing Meliodas to move as nothing happened.

"As I blew Ban away, my body returned to normal, so I think it's nothing serious," Meliodas said.

Elliot's eyes widened 'He recovered himself that fast!? This guy is something else...'

"Hey Diane, we can worry about Meliodas later," Elliot said sternly, they have to settle things fast "Our fight starts right now, and we better make it believable..."

Diane's face twisted, clearly not liking the idea to fight one of his friends, but Elliot shrugged, he had an idea on how to make Diane fight him.

"Well then, it's time for the first match of the semi-finals! Please welcome on the left side, Toilet!"

Elliot's eye twitched for a bit as he got his name called, and it wasn't helping the fact that Meliodas and Ban were practically rolling on the floor laughing.

'I'm going to kill them...'

"And on the right side, unexpected beauty, Matrona!" Love Helm shouted, pointing at the right side to Diane.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at something. He looked like he was in intense focus, not averting his gaze that was now fixated on Diane, which confused the latter. Why was Elliot looking at her with such amount of concentration? It was starting to creep her out for a reason, so she couldn't help but ask.

"Elliot, what are you staring-"

"Don't mind me." Elliot interrupted "I'm just enjoying the view."

Diane blinked rapidly, what could he even mean by the view? She then saw that his gaze was staring at an unwanted place... Her chest. Elliot was staring at her half-exposed chest since shed had to leave the shrunken Elizabeth with Meliodas. Fury came over her as she couldn't even begin to describe how Elliot was disrespecting her.

"Begin!" Love Helm shouted.

"E-Toilet you pervert!" Diane shouted with fury as she charged at Elliot with full speed, causing the latter to widen his eyes and block the punch. However, the punch was so strong that it created an air shockwave and sent Elliot sliding backward to the edge of the ring.

Elliot smirked, this is what he was hoping for 'Phase 1: Enrage Diane so she fights seriously, check.' Now he couldn't act carelessly, Diane is in fact, way stronger than him in terms of raw strength, so going onto melee range would be outright foolish. 'Now onto Phase 2...'

 **Blood Body Armor!**

Elliot shouted as he was enveloped in his own crimson liquid which then hardened all over his body, only leaving his own his in the open. This armor is capable of fending off most attacks, but it consumes a great deal of energy on Elliot.

The crowd cheered as they saw Elliot's armor and Love Helm spoke "Oooh~ a fancy looking armor from Toilet. What will Matrona do about that monstrous defense?"

"Don't think that your armor can keep up with my strength," Diane said launching a fist onto Elliot. However, what came next surprised her.

Elliot was able to swiftly evade Diane's punch and knee her on the gut, causing the former to let out a pained cry and sent flying backward, which shouldn't have happened, that was what confused Diane.

Elliot noticed this and couldn't help but ask "Surprised? My armor can take up a lot of hits, and it really packs up a punch... Some could say, it has no weaknesses"

"That's so cool!" Diane shouted, causing Elliot to stumble backward. Was she serious? She was mad not too long ago. "An armor like that really suits you for someone as scary as you."

Now Elliot was offended "Hey, I'm not scary... I think?" Elliot thought for a moment before he shook his head, there were important matters right now. He undid his armor and started to chant another attack.

 **Blood Artillery!**

After he said numerous blood balls started to come out of Elliot's body. The reason that they weren't spikes this time is that he would only use that if he was in an actual fight, and right now, he was fighting Diane for fun so he didn't want to kill her. Elliot smiled as he looked at his opponent "Alright Matrona, try and dodge this!"

He extended his arm in a palm and made the balls travel at great speed towards Diane. However, Elliot did not expect the outcome.

First barrage- dodged

Second barrage- dodged

"Oh wow! Matrona has dodged every projectile from Toilet, and it looks like he can't keep up much longer."

Elliot panted as he was starting to feel weak, he used a great amount of blood and he had to wait until it returns to his body, he clicked his tongue as he saw Diane charging with all of her might towards him "Tch, this is bad. Body Armor!"

With his remaining blood, he covered himself in his armor and tanked the jabs that Diane was giving, but he didn't take notice that he was still at the edge of the stage, and he was going to fall any second.

"You're finished, Elliot!" Diane shouted, completely sure about her victory. However, Elliot wasn't going to give up, he had a plan, a final one that is, and he was sure to win with it.

"Don't be so sure. You're right where I want you." Elliot said with an unsettling, calm tone which made Diane widen her eyes in surprise. Just before she was able to drop Elliot of the stage, the latter's armor started to grow spikes, which started to hurt her. That's right, the armor defended itself. Diane winced in pain as she leaps back to gain some distance.

"Hey, that's playing dirty!" Diane pouted as she clashed her fists, her body turning itself in shiny grey color "But if that's what you want, then you'll get it."

 **Heavy Metal!**

In this form, Diane sacrifices speed for more endurance and power, and one hit from her fists would shatter an entire mountain. Anyone would stand no chance against her incomparable power.

However, this was also Elliot's plan.

He quickly undid his armor and the red outlines from the rest started to circle around him like a vortex. Then without any warning, the outlines started to lunge onto Diane's arms and legs, wrapping them before she could even blink.

Diane was confused for a second before turning into an expression of disgust as she felt the lines touching her skin "Ew ew ew, what are these things, they're slimy!"

" **Blood Vines**. And now that I've wrapped you tightly, there's no way for you to esca- Ngh!"

Before Elliot could finish, he felt a strong sense of pain from his body, his stamina quickly depleting. Using to much blood from his body left him weak, and it would take some time before his blood returns to his body.

'I already reached my limit? Come on, just a little bit more...'

However, in that fraction of second that Elliot got distracted, the vines that were wrapping Diane's body lost their strength, and she managed to quickly free herself from them thanks to her metalized body. Elliot widened his eyes in surprise, quickly trying to use his armor, but he couldn't because of his stamina loss.

He couldn't do anything.

Elliot watched helplessly as Diane closed the distance on him and delivered a powerful knee on his stomach. The kick was so strong that it almost made Elliot's vomit, and was sent flying away from the stage all the way down to the cliff.

Thanks to his endurance, that fall was meaningless on him. And yes, that's right, he lost to Diane. One part of him expected this, he couldn't even compare to beat one of The Seven Deadly Sins, they were just on another level. As he made fell down, the impact wasn't too hard on Elliot, however, it did leave a hole on the earth. Elliot dumbfoundedly stared at the blue sky, he had to get up, but his excess of stamina didn't let him, he needs to rest.

When he saw that on top of the rock his friends were watching him in concern, he just made a thumbs up, signaling that he was okay.

"Just a few minutes of sleep won't hurt..." he muttered as he drifted off.

* * *

"And the winner is, Matrona!"

The sins sighed in relief as he saw Elliot was okay. Diane won her match sure, but they think that she went a little too far.

"Well, it appears he's going to be okay..." King muttered, "It was obvious that he was going to stand no chance against Diane."

Elizabeth was clearly worried about him, but she relaxed as soon as Meliodas told her that he was okay. It bothered Meliodas a little that Elizabeth and Elliot were that close, but he immediately got it out of his head. It was his turn to fight right now.

As Diane lept off the stage, she had an impassive look on her face, maybe she realized that she went a little far with Elliot and wanted to make sure if he was okay.

"Guys is Elliot all right? I didn't mean on hitting him too hard..." Diane asked worriedly, only for King to comfort her.

"It's okay Diane, he's fine..." King stated causing Diane to sigh in relief "But you should apologize to him for that."

"Yeah, I will once this over."

Meliodas smiled at that, Diane was truly a good-hearted friend, she claims that she doesn't care about humans, but in reality, she would put her life in line just to save a single one, which is truly one of her redeemable qualities.

As the crowd stopped their cheers on Diane. Love Helm finally was able to continue to talk.

"Ahem, now that that's over, it's time for the next match of the semifinals!" Love Helm announced causing Meliodas to perk up, it was time for him to continue "Meliodafu vs RH!"

"That's the name of the woman who beat me..." King muttered, he was clearly annoyed by the fact that he lost, but he was also serious "Captain be careful with her she might be stronger than a Holy Knight."

Meliodas looked briefly at King before smiling, he was more than relaxed "It's fine King, look who you're talking to. I will have no problem."

"Be careful Captain." Diane said, clearly also worried about the woman "Don't let that woman steal you from me!"

As Meliodas went up to the ring, he began staring more at the woman in front of him.

'No matter how much I like at her, she strongly resembles her...'

A brief flash of a smiling little girl popped in Meliodas's head, but he quickly shook his head about it. There was no way. However, Meliodas was confused as he saw the hateful glare of the woman. He recognized that look anywhere, this woman didn't want a fight, she wanted to straight murder him. But Meliodas kept his poker face, he had already received that look countless times before.

"So it's really you, Meliodas," RH said, her tone cold like the wind, Meliodas could feel the hate coming from her "It really has been a long time..."

Meliodas tilted his head, he didn't know what the woman was talking about and said plainly "Do I know you?"

The woman exhaled slowly, her gaze never leaving Meliodas. Her cold, yet hateful voice reached her opponent's ears.

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"Begin!" Love Helm shouted.

Just as Love Helm announced that the fight has started, Meliodas widened his eyes as he saw that in the blink of an eye, the woman was already centimeters in front of him.

However, Meliodas knew this and blocked the kick that was aimed at his face, he was going to counterattack but RH was fast enough and swept Meliodas, causing him to lose his balance and fall. As RH, was about to throw Meliodas's off, the latter recovered in the air and tried to land some kicks to push the woman away, but to no avail. The kicks that Meliodas's gave weren't fast enough for the woman's reflexes, and she parried them all. Meliodas was clearly surprised with this development, not only was she able to keep up with his speed, but she was able to even surpass him in that aspect. And she knew how to fight which made things worse.

It was mindblowing, but it was all true. This woman outclassed him in terms of speed. The woman eventually read Meliodas's moves and finally made her move, rapidly punching Meliodas's in the face.

"RH is rapidly assaulting Meliodafu, what a tremendous speed! I didn't even see a thing!" Love Helm as everyone saw the fight with awe.

RH was ready to grab Meliodas's hand, but the latter saw this and grinned. The fish has taken the bait.

"What about this!"

Meliodas jumped on top of her face quickly kicking the woman's face making her stagger back in pain. As Meliodas gained his distance, he could conclude two things about the woman's moves.

She did no damage.

Sure, she surpasses him in terms of speed, but that's actually it, she lacks any form of power. One hit from Meliodas would be enough to finish her, however, it's easier said than done. That kick from before lacked power and it was just a method to get the woman off his face, which succeeded but it was also a mistake from his part. Next time, he will not make the same mistake again.

Meliodas smiled, and put a challenging look on his face "Come here, strange woman!"

RH face twisted in disgust, which made Meliodas look at her with even more confusion. This woman hated him, and a lot. He didn't know why he had done to gain the hate from a stranger.

"How can you act so nonchalant and act like the thing that you did never happen..." RH said, trembling in anger, she then sent glare that would even make the toughest of opponents flee in desperation "You disgust me, Mel."

Meliodas eyes widened, wishing he didn't hear those words 'Hold on a second, Mel?' There is only one person that calls him like that, and she was dead a long time ago, or at least that what he thought.

Then it clicked on his head.

It was so obvious, her appearance, Danafor's crest, her hate. Everything matched the description of a person of his past. He remembered, he remembered everything. Who was this woman, why does she hate him. He couldn't help but say her name.

"...Robin?"

The said woman widened her eyes in surprise. It is her, there is no mistake. That day on Danafor, the day when he lost control because he thought he had lost everything. However, that was his biggest regret, Robin was present in that day, and was a victim of his wrath, or so he thought.

Robin's lips quivered for a moment before she closed her eyes and made an X with her arms. She breathed slowly, as she was concentrating on something. Then slowly went transparent, until she disappeared from plain sight. Meliodas was puzzled, did she left after he said her name? No, that couldn't be it, he still felt her, she must be around somewhere.

"Ah? Where did RH go?! If my eyes weren't lying she was there just a moment ago!" Love Helm commented, puzzled where the woman is.

Meliodas examined his surroundings, but he didn't find her. However, he had his guard down, and he was open for an attack, it wasn't because he couldn't block it. He actually didn't want to block the incoming attack.

And it was instant.

He felt pain, over, and over again. He was being hit very fast and out of nowhere. Normally, those hits would do no damage to him, but when someone gets punched more than three-hundred times in one second, even Meliodas could feel the pain. It was for quite some time, like five minutes straight of pain until it abruptly stopped out of nowhere. Meliodas probably knew why she did it.

"Why are you not defending yourself? If you're making fun of me by showing me your pity, then you must have hit your head pretty hard..." Robin said, despite the source of the voice cannot be found "Meliodas, it's time for you to be punished for everything you've done, the people you killed, the families, the children. Everyone is gone just because you couldn't control yourself."

Meliodas looked down in regret "I know..." he then smiled bitterly "I tried to protect them, Robin. I tried to protect everyone, but I failed, and I know I have no right to excuse my actions..."

Meliodas then felt something was coming towards his face, this time, he anticipated it and blocked it with his palm. After that, Robin's body started to regain visibility until her magic wore off "But that's the reason why I have to atone for my sin and protect everything I have now!"

Robin's eyes widened in shock, not because Meliodas blocked her attack, but because of the sincerity of those words.

However...

"Utter bullshit."

Meliodas frowned as those crude words escaped Robin's mouth. He didn't know she was that pissed on him, then again, he did destroy her homeland so it was something he had to bear.

"You said that you have to atone for your sins... However, words only say a little, if you want me to actually believe your determination, then come at me with all you've got!" Robin shouted causing Meliodas to narrow his eyes at her, it appears that reasoning with her is out of the question, so he has to fight her.

Meliodas hesitated for a second but eventually charged at her. Now that he knows how Robin moves, he has to match her speed somehow. He had no choice but to activate his trump card. As a flow of dark energy came around, Robin narrowed her eyes at him.

"So the demon has finally come out huh?" she muttered herself loud enough so that Meliodas could hear. It's was no surprise to Meliodas, she knew it a long time ago. "But don't think that you're the only one with a trump card." Robin then got into her fighting stance

"Come!"

Meliodas and Robin charged.

If they clashed it's Meliodas's win, his power in that state is on the top, so Robin cannot take a direct hit from him. Of course, he was going to hold back. If a punch like that could decimate Ban, Robin would be pulverized. However, his speed is another story.

As Meliodas threw the first punch, Robin gracefully ducked and dodged the predictable punch. However, Meliodas knew this and used his superior speed to grab Robin's loose arm. The plan was to pin Robin to the ground and force her to give up, but not all things always go as planned.

When Meliodas was about to hit her, a magical force within Robin's body repelled Meliodas away from her, to the point of almost making him fall off the stage. Robin fell to the ground by the sudden movement.

'This is...!' Meliodas thought in astonishment. This wasn't normal magic of a human, nor it wasn't demon magic. It was a type of magic that neither the fairies nor giants should have access to.

'Goddess magic?!' Meliodas thought as it was the only possible explanation 'It should be impossible, as far as I remember, Robin is a human... How is she able to access this type of magic...?!'

"You seem surprised," Robin said, getting up to her feet "I was surprised as well the first time I saw this magic. I was scared at first, I thought I was a freak who had some unknown power. But I then realized that I was very wrong..." she then looked at Meliodas with a solemn expression "Meliodas, she always used to say that she would have my back... I guess she kept her promise after all."

Meliodas eyes widened as a memory flashed briefly on his head.

* * *

 _In the devastated Kingdom of Danafor, Meliodas is devastated about Liz's death and his boiling rage made him lost reason. However, he is still able to faintly hear some voices._

 _"Ro...bin..." Liz said weakly at the crying little girl._

 _"Big... sis, please don't leave me. I beg you!" Robin pleaded but a faint smile from Liz told her otherwise. She is not going to make it._

 _Liz who was on the verge of death used her last bit of strength and grabbed the little girl and hugged her tightly in her arms "It's okay Robin, I may be gone, but always remember that I will always have your back... and maybe... in my... next time... I... hope... I'll... be... with you... longer..."_

 _Then the force of the hug ceased, and Liz's body went limp._

 _She was gone._

 _Meliodas screamed with fury as the little girl screamed while hugging the corpse of her dead sister._

 _"Big Brother please stop!"_

* * *

As those memories coursed through Meliodas's head, he finally knew where that power came from. It was from Liz herself, her power, her feelings, everything was put within Robin. He turned grim for a moment, he regretted everything he did that day, and it was something that has no excuse, he lost control and he paid the price.

But for Liz to go that far for Robin, she cared about her almost the same as him.

"Robin, I-"

"Stop." Robin raised her hand "I don't want to hear more from you. I just can't believe in you."

Meliodas frowned, he wanted to say something, but it would just make the matters worse, she needed time, and he knew it. But it still made him sad that he cannot talk to her properly. As Robin turned to Love Helm, Meliodas wondered what was she planning on doing.

"I give up." Robin said loud enough and then pointed to Meliodas "He's the winner."

* * *

 **So... It's been a long time huh? 2 months I believe, hehe...**

 **Sorry.**

 **The good thing is that I'm back, and I'm planning to continue this story, and boy I'm getting excited. So, what do you think of my second OC? Robin Hood. She is human AND before you bash me for her being overpowered, remember that Meliodas held himself back.**

 **And if you wonder what happened to Elliot... you'll find out next chapter, where the conclusion of this arc will take place.**

 **For those who wonder when will the interactions between Elliot and Jericho will begin, don't worry, I'm getting there.**


	10. Vaizel Festival: Part 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga Seven Deadly Sins. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc.

[ _A_ ] Reference.

[ **A** ] Attack/ Spell or Magic/ Demon voice

[...] Awkward Silence/ Time-skip

 **For old readers, these journal entries are a small idea I came up with. If you want to see the rest, check the first part of the other chapters. And yes, I'm deeply sorry for the wait.**

 **Important note: Chapter 1 has been remade, so feel free to check it out!**

* * *

 _Entry 8_

 _Not much to write here. I'm currently sitting on a crater thinking about why the hell was a good idea to fight Diane. I got my ass kicked, I had the upper hand in the fight but I lost due to my low stamina._

 _Guess that's what I get for provoking her._

 **Chapter 9: Vaizel Festival Part 4**

"What?"

That was the reaction that everyone had at the moment. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. RH, the one that had Meliodafu in the corner during the entire fight was now surrendering. The thought of that displeased the crowd but they didn't show it yet, they had to make sure they heard right before they start a commotion. Even Love Helm had dropped his enthusiasm just to see if the woman is telling the truth.

"Uh, I'm sorry RH, I'm not quite sure I heard what you said. Could you repeat?"

"Of course. I said; I give up and he's the winner."

...

The confusion was present in the air like a thick mist. The crowd was completely dumbfounded about what was happening right now. Ban and Hawk were utterly disappointed about the woman's decision, the latter even had to stop selling ale just to join the confusion. Diane was pissed that the woman didn't finish the fight, and she thought she was looking down at their captain. Elizabeth however, didn't know why, but a tear started running down her face.

'Why is this happening?'

Elizabeth gasped when that thought crossed her mind, confusing her entirely. She didn't know who said that. It wasn't herself that spoke inside her head, yet it sounded exactly like her voice, and it sounded sad, so sad that it almost made her cry. It was an odd feeling, but she would worry about that later. Right now she had to see what was happening on stage.

The people reacted as expected.

"EH?!"

"Hey come on, are you chickening out?!"

"Yeah, we want to see a real fight!"

As the people kept shouting their displeasure. Robin simply huffed and turned her back from the crowd. She silently made her leave without saying a word to Meliodas.

However, before she was out of sight, she briefly turned around to him, his eyes were obscured by his hair and his expression was unreadable. Robin took a deep breath before she kept walking forward, disappearing from view.

"Erm- well that was unexpected, but it counts nonetheless! The winner is Meliodafu!"

There was no cheering, the people just groaned in frustration because of this anti-climatic battle. It was to be expected, after all, they wanted more from the battle, but they just got utter disappointment. Love Helm then coughed awkwardly.

"Um well, we're going to take a small 30-minute break," Love Helm grinned, seemingly finding a way to keep people hooked in the tournament "Because the next fight is the final battle! Meliodafu vs Matrona!"

The crowd finally recovered their enthusiasm as they heard the latter's name. After all, the fights that Diane had, all ended in her victory. The crowd cheered eagerly as she pummeled her opponents with her fists. So this was a battle that's going to be worth the wait.

Meliodas got down from the ring and made his way to his team, and they were looking at him with divided reactions. Even if they didn't hear a thing, Ban and King were curious as to why he held himself back. Diane was more jealous than curious. Knowing her captain, he probably googled RH's body more than once. Elizabeth was more worried than anything. Apparently, in some strange way, she seemed to know the woman.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Meliodas asked with that usual smile of his.

King glanced at Ban who gave him the look 'You tell him'. He sighed.

"Nothing, we're just glad you won."

Confused, Meliodas blinked for a moment, until a grin appeared on his lips "Alrighty then, let's get that hammer and get out of here!"

They didn't say anything, as it was against one of the seven rules that the seven deadly sins agreed to follow when they established their team.

One of these rules states that no one should get in someone else's business unless it is something directly involving them. This is the main reason as to why they didn't say anything involving RH to Meliodas, because of the history he shares with her. Of course, the sins didn't know anything about their captain's past, so they didn't ask him for further details.

However, there was a question that still bothered them a bit. And Ban couldn't help but ask "Where the hell is Elliot~?"

* * *

Elliot wasn't having a good day.

First, he had the most ridiculous facial hair that had been drawn by the 'oh so great' artist Meliodas.

Seriously, it was so obvious that even a fool like Howzer could see through it. And to make things even worse, he let loose to the wind user up to the point where he might have seen through his disguise.

Also, he had to face Diane in a good old fist-fight, the field she's best at, and got absolutely battered. He didn't complain about that as much as the other things, he knew he probably deserved half of that beating for provoking the giant to such an extent.

However, he did not like to be lying in the middle of a crater where everyone could see him. Yes, that was caused by the force of his falling.

Thanks to his slow vampiric regeneration, he was able to recover from whatever wound that the fall might have caused. Still, he wished things didn't end up like that.

"I have seen you in pretty embarrassing situations in your time in Liones, but nothing like this."

'Motherfu-'

And if fate wanted to punch him in the face, then here is the reason. He could recognize that voice anywhere. As Elliot turned his head to see who's on top of the crater, he moved his arm towards his forehead to cover the brightness of the sun as he got a better look at the figure.

"Ugh Howzer, you couldn't pick a different time to talk to me...? I feel like you did this on purpose."

"Yup, and it worked," Howzer grinned. He jumped down towards the downed Elliot, then extended his hand to offer him a lift, which the blue-haired took with a little bit of hesitation. Now he got a closer look at his friend bruises and dried blood "Man you look awful..."

Elliot snorted "Trust me, it looked worse before." He then regained his composure "Thanks I guess..."

"Not a problem, it's nice to talk to an old friend once in a while." Howzer grinned as he patted Elliot on the back "Well then, I think we should wash those bruises of yours. Follow me."

Elliot raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Sure, Howzer is being awfully friendly and he might as well lure him into a trap, but right now, Elliot was in a state where he couldn't care less what Liones threw at him. Heck, anyone who fought Diane in a fist-fight and lived to tell the tale would probably feel the same way as he does.

They silently walked into the city, which was pretty crowded with food stands all over the place. It was surprising considering there was a fighting festival on top of the giant rock. They both arrived onto a local well in the center of the town, which Elliot proceeded to wash his face in. Howzer leaned back to the well, waiting for Elliot to finish.

"So, Dreyfus is pretty desperate to capture you," Howzer stated out of the blue, causing Elliot to flinch as he stopped washing "You got a pretty big price on your head. Almost as much as the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Mhm- your point being?"

"They want you executed, Elliot."

"Is that what you came to tell me?" Elliot sighed, quickly losing interest in the subject "Telling me things that I already know-"

"Actually, that's not it," Howzer added quickly, causing Elliot to raise an eyebrow. He sent a glare towards Elliot.

"I want to know the truth, Elliot. I want to know the real reason you left Liones. I want to know why you betrayed the kingdom and joined The Seven Deadly Sins, they are a group of criminals who murdered the Great Holy Knight Zaratras." His voice was surprisingly calm, Elliot could tell that he wasn't angry at him, he was more disappointed and hurt "I want to know why you betrayed Gilthunder, Griamore and me..."

Elliot looked at Howzer for a brief moment. It appeared that he was clueless at what was currently happening in Liones, and he was demanding answers.

He then silently proceeded to walk towards a dark alley, a place where they could talk privately without being seen. His hair obscured his eyes making his expression unreadable.

"...Follow me."

Howzer nodded, confused about what was happening, but he didn't care. If this was something he had to do to get some damn answers, then he might as well do as he said.

Just as they were out the public's sight, Elliot took a seat on top of a box, rubbing his temples as he allowed his thoughts to get in place. Howzer leaned himself to a wall as he crossed his arms, waiting for whatever Elliot had in store for him. After some awkward silence, Howzer was getting impatient "Well are you going to talk or not?!"

Elliot took a long deep breath, finally opening his mouth "Howzer, do you think that something has changed within the masters?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice "I want to hear your honest opinion about it."

Howzer took a moment to think about his time as a Holy Knight and finally answered "Well, I haven't thought too much about it… Dreyfus is acting as usual. Hendrickson on the other hand… I don't what's happening inside his head, but I believe he's doing his best to bring peace to the kingdom."

It was true, Dreyfus was always a righteous man who believed in true justice. He believed in what's right and held onto his code of honor like nobody else. His leadership is what maintained order in Liones for so many years.

Sure, sometimes that justice can get over his head and do things that seem... extreme. But overall Howzer had a very great deal of respect for his captain, and Elliot did too, at some point. He didn't know what lead him to betray a man such as him.

Hendrickson, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. He was serious, cold, and mysterious, it always seemed weird how he handles things, especially with his New Generation of Holy Knights. Dreyfus too was suspicious of him, there were rumors that he was trying to resurrect the Demon Clan to start a Holy War.

"Mm- I see, Dreyfus is certainly... odd with his justice, but I can tell he means well most of the time."

'Most of the time?' Howzer thought idly as he tilted his head in confusion. Elliot noticed this.

"Yeah, _most of the time_. That's because, like the rest of the Holy Knights, he thinks we are ready to face a Holy War like it's a walk in the park."

"B-B-But we can, right? We trained pretty hard to overcome any difficulty obstacle. I'm pretty sure we can fight on a Holy War." Howzer laughed a bit, thinking that Elliot is joking. However, after seeing the serious expression of the bluenette, his face turned into a frown.

"Elliot come on! If we start a Holy War, we would prove the King wrong. That we can defend for ourselves!"

Seeing that Elliot's worried expression didn't change, he pressed further "I mean Elliot, we are strong enough to stand up to those monsters. We can do it, right?"

Elliot sighed and looked at Howzer with a sharp glare which sent chills down his spine. "Maybe we can, but what about the people? The sick, untrained, crippled. The people who haven't lifted a sword in their entire life. What do we do if they're attacked? We could protect them of course, but not everyone. It would cause a lot of unnecessary bloodshed and deaths, even if we try to prevent it."

It was at this point that Howzer's anger began to flare up "What are you trying to prove here, huh? You know that sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, that's the first thing they taught us, the Holy Knights!"

"What good is there in sacrificing lives if we can prevent that from happening in the first place? Those monsters were sealed for a reason. If I don't do something about it, then millions of people will die!" Elliot shouted with the same amount of anger as Howzer. "The captains must be stopped, and it's my objective to bring them my justice before they can harm anyone else!"

"What do you mean with _your_ objective? Do you have something resentment against the captains?" Howzer asked, his fury fading a little as he grows confused.

Elliot sighed as he looked down on the floor "...I got no problems with Dreyfus, he just needs to stop letting small matters get over his head." the bluenette stated, his tone soft and hurt.

"-But... Do you remember how Master Hendrickson used to be 10 years ago? Kind, noble and goofy, I looked up to that guy. Heck, he was like a father figure to me because of the times he came to the bar and treated me like his son, while Ulkan was just being a complete asshole who didn't care for me." Elliot said, making a faint smile as good memories from the past came to mind. Except for the mention of his biological father. That only brought back bad ones

"...Somewhere along the line- he changed, he stopped being himself and became more distant, mysterious, and evil. And then when he got me in his grasp -that's when I knew he was a lost cause."

Howzer nodded in understanding, he heard what happened to Elliot in his training with Hendrickson. However, he didn't know how bad it was. With that in mind, he could not help but ask "Then why didn't you leave at that moment?" He felt like he was asking the obvious, but he wanted to know anyway.

"Because my mother- no, I was so focused on protecting her that I forgot my real objective. I was a selfish brat that didn't care for the kingdom. Too overprotective to leave my mother's side, and too stubborn to hear her words," Elliot said as he remembered his cold attitude those years ago.

"What made you change your mind? Let me guess~" Howzer said with a teasing grin on his face, which made the mood of the conversation less gloomy. Elliot gave a smile on his own.

"You probably guessed it by now. It was-"

"-Elizabeth."

As they both finished the sentence, Howzer couldn't help but let out a full-hearted laugh while Elliot chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Ahahaha~! I can probably imagine how stubborn she was. Especially if she looked at you with her big blue eyes, or- erm, eye."

Elliot couldn't deny it, it was all true, and he smiled at the thought of it. "What can I say? That woman has me head over heels for her," he trailed off, before clearing his voice and went back to the topic. "Anyway, Elizabeth convinced me to go find the sins. So, here I am."

Howzer frowned, as fun as talking to Elliot was, he couldn't believe what he heard "I still find it hard to believe that the Great Holy Knights are really gone… I just took the missions they gave me without a second thought."

Elliot gave Howzer deadpan look "That's because you're an idiot."

"Shut it- at least I'm not the one that wants to get into the Princess's panties." Elliot's cheeks flushed as he looked at Howzer in embarrassment.

"T-T-That's true, but also wrong!"

"But it feels so right~"

Elliot sighed "Child..."

Howzer laughed while Elliot shook his head in disapproval. However, his laughter slowly subsided as he took time to ponder the matter. There was something that he didn't understand just yet.

"Still, why are you sticking with the Great Holy Knight murderers? I can understand to an extent by saying that you're staying with the princess, but you clearly get along with them like they were your family. Care to explain?"

Elliot smiled as he reminiscent about his past with the sins, as well as their reunion. They were kind, loving, compassionate, but most of all, they cared for each other. No matter if they were guilty or not, he cannot bring himself to hate them.

"They're my family, Howzer, they are the people that I want to protect the most. My brothers, sisters, mentors, friends. Even if they're unbelievably strong and can probably kill armies if they want, I still want to protect them. If I could sacrifice myself to save them, I would gladly do it... They're everything to me, Howzer." It looked like Howzer wanted to say something, but Elliot kept going.

"People like that couldn't have killed Zaratras. I know they've all done terrible things in their pasts, but they couldn't have done that. I just know it."

Howzer recognized that his smile was genuine, but he was a trained Holy Knight. He wouldn't let emotions cloud his judgment, something that Elliot always failed at.

"Even if you say that- I can't believe you, Elliot. I have to see that they really are the people you claim them to be with my own two eyes."

Elliot chuckled. He expected this from him. "Well then, I pray that you'll be able to see the good side of them."

Howzer clicked his tongue in annoyance "Tch, doing this all by yourself. Now, what the hell am I supposed to do? I should arrest you, but here you are telling me all this confusing stuff I don't really get."

A smug grin appeared on Elliot's face as he looked at his old friend "Well if you want to arrest me, go ahead. Unless you want to end up like last time."

Howzer snorted. It appeared he got the message "Very funny. No, it would a real problem if you lost it in the middle of a battle."

Elliot flinched for a brief moment. ' _Oh no,_ _he knows.'_ If Howzer knows that he's a vampire, then who else? Hendrickson probably told Dreyfus, and if he did, the latter would have told everyone of his apprentices. However, when he took into account the things he has done up until this point, they would have found out sooner or later.

" _Tell Master Hendrickson that his monster is coming back._ "

Well, that was his fault. Sending a death threat to Hendrickson by almost killing his apprentice Twigo, probably wasn't as good of an idea as he thought it was.

Dammit _,_ he needed to avoid raising any more attention than he already had.

Elliot sighed, already knowing that this would happen. Howzer didn't seem bothered, and that confused him. "You seem to be taking this pretty well..."

Howzer snorted. "Well, Hendrickson didn't give me all the details, but he said that it's some kind of _evil spirit_. That when you get angry, you start getting more vicious and sadistic. He said that's the evil spirit that he told us to watch out for."

Elliot was genuinely surprised. "So, he didn't tell you that I was an evil monster that didn't care for anyone? Like, he didn't provide a false story so that the people would hate me?"

Howzer raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would he do that?"

Elliot opened his mouth to speak but quickly changed his mind. 'Of course, this idiot doesn't believe that the murder of Zaratras is a frame- still, this is strange. Why would he tell the truth to them? Like, the _actual_ truth...'

It was strange, but he didn't complain about it. Not like a false story would change anything, only that he wouldn't have this conversation with Howzer if that was the case.

Actually, that would have changed a lot of things. Like the Holy Knights being more aggressive when attacking him. After all, Guila still referred to him as 'Master' in their little fight in the Capital of the Dead.

'Meh, I will worry about that later.' Elliot thought dismissively, there were greater problems at hand right now.

Elliot let out an exasperated breath if Howzer knows it, then there's nothing he can do about that "Who else knows about it?"

"Hmm, luckily just a few people," Howzer said, scratching his chin in thought. "The Great Holy Knights, the princesses, the Cardinal, Gilthunder, Griamore and me."

Elliot stiffened briefly after the mention of the Cardinal. No surprise, Hendrickson's right-hand man, Helbram, was the scum of the Earth. An absolute piece of garbage who didn't care about human lives and would throw them away like they're fodder. Just the thought of him disgusted Elliot to his core.

"...Anyway, the New Generation doesn't know?"

"Well after the problem with the Old Generation, Hendrickson decided to keep things to himself. I don't think he has told anyone after that event. It was to avoid possible... inconveniences."

Of course, Elliot hadn't heard anything about the Old Generation since that day. Not that he missed them, they tried to kill him. So they could rot in whatever place they were right now.

With all of this, Elliot could come to one conclusion.

"Arghh~! I think I'm going to need a break after all of this is over, I'm telling you right now."

That's too much information in one day.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm pretty conflicted too you know, with the Great Holy Knights and everything that's happening in Liones." Howzer sighed and looked at Elliot. "Anyway, any leads on how you can get rid of that curse? The reason the mages haven't cured you is that you haven't told them to do so."

Elliot's expression turned downcast. "Hendrickson would never approve- and besides, those mages can't cure me. They'll be killed before they even try. I didn't tell them for their own safety. The most powerful mage, Merlin, she knows spells that I didn't even know existed. She's on another level. But, even she can't fix me. This vampire is _very different_ from the other ones. It's extremely powerful, dangerous and unstable. The best I can do is to control myself so it doesn't come out- _if it doesn't want to come out that is._ "

"Then leave."

That shocked Elliot. He wasn't expecting that reply. Seeing that he had his full attention, Howzer continued.

"Like, I get that you want to save your mom and all, but the chances of doing so are next to none. So, leave to another place. I know, I don't approve of the idea of leaving, and this might count as treason, but I don't care. A friend is suffering after all. Anyway, I heard Camelot is pretty good… You don't have to stay and go through all this when you can just walk away. Be a farmer or something, start a family and live a peaceful life. You don't have to live a life that you didn't choose."

Elliot was dumbstruck by that idea never crossed his mind. It was a weird, yet funny feeling. Running away. Just the thought of those words disgusted him, but it also... soothed him. He knew he wanted to run away, it was his innermost desire. However, he knew his limits. Sometimes the pressure of the situation would be so high that Elliot just wanted to go back to his room, bang his head to the pillow and scream because the pressure got so high he could 't take it. To just forget everything else and start anew. It felt almost like a reward.

But, he couldn't.

He couldn't run away.

And Elliot knew why that was out of the question.

Elliot smiled bitterly. He didn't take what Howzer said as an offense, but it was actually something he needed to hear. "Thank you for your concern Howzer, it means a lot to me. But… this life did choose me, the moment I desperately sought out power in order to satisfy my selfish desire to kill my father, that's when I knew there was no turning back. I must see this through."

Howzer gritted his teeth, getting agitated by Elliot's stubbornness. "You're kidding, right? What will you do after you and the sins succeed- if you succeed at all?" he growled.

Elliot smiled bitterly, his mind already set on his objective. "Then I can finally move forward, I'll go to another place in which I'm unable to harm my friends... The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

Howzer's eyes widened in shock. "Elliot, w-what are you planning?"

Elliot stood up from the box, still having an uncaring grin on his face. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat. I'm starving."

Howzer tried to say something but seeing that Elliot was already walking out of the alley, he sighed in defeat and followed him. "...sure, let's go."

I spotted some stands in which cooked parts from the finest animals- Dragon Tails, for example. I had heard they were delicious."

"Huh, okay I'll grab some, I got nothing better to do right now- well, not until those guys finish with the tournament."

Howzer flinched for a second at the mention of the sins. "Yeah about that-"

"Stop right there!"

Just as the two Holy Knights got out of the alley, a stern but feminine voice stopped them in their tracks. After they turned around to the source, Elliot's body got surrounded in a field of purple energy, preventing him from moving from his current position.

The bluenette frowned, knowing exactly who created the field, and the source of the voice. "Oh, great..."

There were two individuals standing in front of him. One was a slim girl with short violet hair and hazel eyes. She wore a strange battle outfit with a pink fur coat and a short sword on her back. It was the wrong way to wear it but it didn't matter.

The other one was a 2-meter muscular giant. He was heavily built with his face covered by his helmet. Despite that, Elliot knew who they were, and he was not happy to see them.

The dominating Princess Veronica and her dog Griamore, or preferably a pair of old friends.

"Hello princess. Long-time no see," Elliot said sarcastically, clearly annoyed by the circumstances.

Veronica looked like she would burst a vein as her hazel eyes glared towards Elliot. She clearly was not in the mood to deal with him.

"You shut up, you criminalistic fiend. You better tell me where Ellie is or I will execute you this instant!" she growled, causing Elliot to raise an eyebrow.

Elliot shrugged as he took a seat on the floor, closing his eyes as he was: demonstrating his clear disinterest.

Veronica gritted her teeth, clearly not pleased with his reaction. She had little patience for criminals, especially to someone like Elliot. She adopted a dark look on her face. "Speak, or I will have you killed this instant. You know that Griamore isn't as soft as he was before." Her tone was cold, causing Griamore to shrink the barrier as a way to threaten him.

Elliot did not even flinch, he just remained on the ground sitting crosslegged as he blatantly ignored the Second Princess. At this point, the bluenette could feel the frustration of Veronica reach its breaking point.

"Why won't you speak?!" Veronica snapped, her shout made Griamore flinch in terror. Elliot merely glanced at her.

"You told me to shut up."

"…Damn you good for nothing idiot piece of trash! You know that you have no way to escape. You've been captured, and now you dare to make a fool of me in this situation!? Do you even understand what kind of predicament you're in?"

Griamore and Howzer were just standing there with mixed expressions on their faces as the princess kept shouting at Elliot's negligence.

Howzer thought it was pretty funny since Elliot always treated Veronica the same way. It was the only way he could deal with her nonsense.

Griamore on the other hand, couldn't stand the behavior of Elliot right now. The bluenette was trapped in his barrier, and he didn't look intimidated at all. It infuriated him, especially since he was mocking his dear princess!

Nevertheless, Griamore and Howzer were thinking the same thing. Elliot understood the kind of situation he was in.

He just didn't care.

Elliot sighed as he turned his attention to Veronica. His gaze had full of disinterest and boredom. "I also know that you won't execute me. I have information that you need." he got a small smirk on his face, "Besides, I cannot make a fool out of the foolish."

Veronica's eyes twitched. She was more than annoyed at this point, so she decided she would play his little game for a while. "Oh, so I'm the fool? Who was the one that got caught up peeking at Ellie in her room several times?" she mocked, a smug grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Howzer added, enjoying the shocked look on Elliot's face.

"Disgraceful... A knight should respect a lady." Griamore, on the other hand, made things even more awkward for Elliot.

"I-I was checking up to see that she was okay. I thought that she fell... or something..."

"Sureee~"

"Pretty believable..."

"Uh-huh."

Elliot pointed an accusatory finger at Veronica. "Alright, you witch! What about that time you made a pile of mud and claimed to be the 'Queen of Brittania?' You knew it was ridiculous even if Elizabeth laughed at that one."

"Ow, that's a low blow."

"Princess Veronica would look majestic even over a pile of dirt, Elliot!"

"E-eh? T-I was only a kid, okay!?" Veronica tried to defend, flustered from the memories of those events. It was very embarrassing.

"That's not an excuse..."

"Even so, you peeking Elizabeth was even worse!"

And they went at it again. They started bickering gibberish that not even Howzer nor Griamore could understand. They did every time they encountered each other. They were fighting like cats and dogs.

At this point, Griamore couldn't take it anymore.

"Elliot! I would advise you to address Princess Veronica with respect! Or else, you will feel my fury and-"

Elliot and Veronica glared daggers at him "Shut. Up."

Griamore felt like his younger self for a moment and actually got scared for a second, especially from Veronica's death stare "Yes my lady..."

Veronica and Elliot kept bickering a little bit more until the former finally reached her breaking point.

"Argh, by the Goddesses! I have no time to deal with this, I just want to find Ellie and go home!" Veronica snapped, rubbing her temples in irritation.

"Then, you're going to find her naked on the back of a talking pig," Elliot deadpanned, earning a look of confusion from the lot. He sighed "Seriously, you won't get anywhere with this, so just free me and be done with- get down!"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened as they turned to the source of the disturbance. As they did, they noticed the big ball of light, heading towards them. Just at Griamore noticed this, he panicked. Veronica didn't have the strength to withstand such a blast. This was what Elliot needed.

As Griamore was distracted, his wall got weaker. Elliot jumped with so much force, that the ground he stood on shattered while he ascended through the air and turned to face the light ball. He instantly knew what it was, or what they were.

There were more than one of these light balls, and they were going to crash onto Vaizel. However, this wasn't just a simple light attack.

It was a bomb- actually, about ten bombs.

It appeared that the attacker didn't care if it put civilians in harm's way. And that made Elliot's blood boil with fury.

He started to cast a spell.

 **Red Artillery!**

Red liquid started to come out of Elliot's skin. First, it morphed into a medium-sized crimson ball in Elliot's hand that scattered into small dots. Those small dots transformed into sharp cylindrical spikes as they adopted a much darker color.

They were hard as steel.

These spikes were able to block these kinds of attacks because of the power they possessed.

The spikes then propelled forward. There were more than 20 spikes, faster than a normal human could possibly see. As the spikes crashed, the bombs started to explode mid-air, away from any civilians. Elliot landed on the ground with no damage whatsoever as the spikes returned to his body.

Those bombs possessed great power and that could only mean one thing. Holy Knights. They had found the sins and his location.

 _Crap,_ he should have expected them when he found Howzer and Griamore in the tournament. As he fixed his gaze onto the source of the power, he saw three figures standing on flying demonic stingrays. A new mode of transportation courtesy of Hendrickson. He recognized one of the apparitions.

'Guila...' Elliot thought with a frown. So she did drink the demon blood, it really had made him wonder how she got so strong in such a short amount of time when he fought her in the Necropolis.

It angered him that she made the very same mistake that he did 10 years ago. He would lecture her about the consequences of her actions later and prove just how flawed her action really was.

The other source of power was unknown to him. It felt familiar. _Evil._ It was the same as Guila, just a little bit less powerful. It was an odd feeling. He had to confirm who that other person was.

They also had a third person with them, but the level of power was very weak, so he would not even bother to analyze it. He was prepared to face them, even kill them if it came to that.

No- he was not that person anymore. He won't kill out of fury, he was no longer under Hendrickson's strings. He would try- albeit reluctantly- to make Guila change. As Meliodas once taught him: Never to kill anyone who cannot defend themselves.

But first things first. 'I need to get the civilians out of harm's way. This is going to be a huge mess...'

With that, Elliot used all of his speed and got to work.

* * *

It was the evening, and everything was indeed a huge mess.

Luckily, Elliot managed to get most of the civilians out of the way by bringing them near the Boar Hat. It was well hidden, far away from town.

However, when he returned, he didn't like what he saw. The village looked completely trashed and the buildings were on fire. The streets were completely destroyed, making it hard to walk. He assumed there was a fight near the district, so he went to check it out in hopes to find Guila and give her what she deserved.

Now, saying that he never did this type of damage to villages would be hypocritical. He did the same a long time ago when he was working under direct orders from Hendrickson. He used his power in public areas, caring little for collateral damage. However, that doesn't give Guila the excuse to do it now. She needs to know that lives are valuable and she must treasure those. He learned his lesson the hard way.

And he was going to teach Guila the hard way too.

He followed the trail of destruction- probably caused by the explosion... No wonder Guila had become mad with the power of demon blood. He arrived at an open mountain field, full of holes and destruction with thick smoke to boot.

He was surprised to see that Meliodas and Ban were all beaten up, scratches in every part of their singed bodies. It appeared they were having a hard time fighting her. He sighed, knowing that they were just fooling around.

'Pair of idiots...'

Those two were capable of anything if they were motivated enough. A serious Meliodas was not to be messed with and could cut through anything within seconds, while Ban would just be an unkillable fortress.

But right now, they were slacking off.

"Hmm, I think Master Elliot would be way more fun to face, don't you think, Guila?"

Elliot's eyes widened as he felt someone lunging towards him at high speed. He reacted quick enough to unsheathe his stone claymore sword Dominion, blocking the incoming strike. However, the strike was strong enough to send him sliding backward, landing just beside the fallen figures of Meliodas and Ban.

Two womanly figures emerged from the shadows. One of them was the Holy Knight Guila, the woman that Elliot was currently looking for. She was currently wearing enhanced gear, boosting her power even more than before.

The other woman besides the explosive knight was a woman with short lavender hair. Her pink armor consisted of a lightweight type which was beautifully coated with precious metals.

It was painfully obvious that it was enhanced. However, what really got Elliot's attention, was the woman's eyes. Her eyes were completely black with the exception of the sclera which remained in its lustrous white color. Her black eyes showed great malice, and her arrogance was the thing that pissed Elliot the most. Jericho, his former student, had fallen into Hendrickson's grasp, just like Guila.

Now that he thought about it. Elliot was furious, but more so, he was extremely disappointed, and as their former master, he ought to teach them how wrong they were to abandon their humanity.

'I really do suck at picking students...'

"I agree with you, Jericho. Master Elliot is far greater than the sins in terms of strength."

Elliot looked at them and hummed. "You made me slide backward with your attack. Well done Jericho, it's your best hit since the last time I observed your training," he said sarcastically, getting into his combat stance. He could tell that Jericho was in no mood for his sarcasm as she gritted her teeth in anger and lunged towards him again. This time, though, he was ready.

"Fancy new lipstick you got there, you must be really wanting to kill Ban if you got his blood smeared on your mouth!"

"Hmph, shut up!"

Their swords clashed, with Jericho attacking before Elliot could even move. Jericho launched a barrage of slices, each of them with incredible speed, but he was easily able to see them. Elliot was blocking each strike with relative ease, but each time he did, Jericho's speed increased even more, and at some point, it was getting troublesome.

Elliot found an opening in Jericho's stance and hit her blade hard with his sword, breaking her guard, leaving her open. He kicked her in the chest, sending her flying. He heard a loud _crack_ , he might have broken some ribs with that kick. She landed face down on the ground.

'Strange ability, she almost matched my speed... Is this the power of the demon blood?' he thought.

Elliot frowned as he saw Jericho standing up on shaky knees. It appeared that the strike had injured her some. "Now that's surprising, you're able to keep fighting even with your ribs broken. That's some endurance you have."

Jericho grunted in pain and coughed up a bit of blood. She gritted her teeth in frustration. The reaction made Elliot grin in satisfaction. Despite drinking the demon blood, she never changed her proud and headstrong attitude.

He was ready to pin her down until he saw a bright flash of light on Jericho's back. She seemed to have noticed it too since she turned her head in surprise. What was happening back there?

Elliot's eyes widened. How could he be such a fool?

"Jericho, move!" he heard someone shout.

Elliot couldn't react fast enough, as Jericho moved out of the way. Behind her, was Guila with a calm smile on her face, pointing her lance with a blast already charged. Still, this was different from her usual bombs, this one was huge, enough to blow them into dust. And she was standing just a few meters from him, he couldn't risk getting hit by that at point-blank range.

"Farewell, Master. Now you will perish," Guila calmly said as the bomb grew bigger. Elliot tried to get out of the way as quickly as possible, but she expected this.

 **Holy Bomb!**

As Elliot kept jumping away, he turned around, only to see a giant light ball flying- not towards him, but to the fallen figures of Meliodas and Ban. Elliot gritted his teeth in anger because those idiots are even stronger and perfectly capable of moving, they're just not doing it. Ban can take the blast, but Meliodas certainly isn't immortal like Ban, he would be severely injured.

'Yeah, these guys are testing me…'

That can be the only reason for why they aren't moving from their spot.

Grunting, Elliot ran towards them and put himself in the bomb's way and tried to block it.

* * *

What was Guila thinking? Was she insane? Jericho was, for sure.

It wasn't because she almost caused a huge amount of collateral damage, nearly incinerating innocent civilians. No, she didn't care about that at all. It was because she interfered with her battle.

"What are you doing?!" Jericho shouted, frustration clear on her tone. "This is my fight! I wanted to prove to our former master that I'm better without him and you come here and interfere? What is the meaning of this, Guila?"

"Thank you Guila for saving me, I almost died back there," Guila said mockingly, giving Jericho a deadpan look that irritated her. Guila sighed. "Should I remind you that my pride as a knight is at stake because of my humiliating defeat at his hands? This is my fight too."

Jericho scoffed, having heard all that before. "It was your fault for losing. You failed at proving yourself to him. Now it's my turn." She glared daggers at Guila. She rarely did this, only the times she meant business, and those times were now.

"Just don't ever interfere, later on, I wanted to fight against him all by myself!"

It appears she didn't take it seriously since she only frowned in annoyance. It was a bummer really, she wanted to provoke her at least just a little bit. But, she knew that Guila could be calm and collected. That was what had made her a Holy Knight before her, and truly, it frustrated Jericho to the core.

Guila sighed as she looked over the smoke that covered the entire area that Master Elliot and the two sins were in. "I don't think you'll have the opportunity now though. I think he's dead."

Truly, no human could survive an explosion that powerful. Especially at point-blank range. Jericho's Master was as good as dead. Still, it was a little bit disappointing, aside from her broken ribs, she thought that Elliot would put up more of a fight, more so than Ban the Undead.

But it appeared that she had become so strong, that even they were no match for her. A legendary criminal, and his Master that she respected so much before drinking the demon blood. In all honesty, Jericho hated her old self.

This Jericho was an unstoppable force. It made Jericho grin with excitement. She was proud of her development.

But that proud face was replaced with confusion as to the smoke in front of her dissipated bit by bit and she saw the immovable, tall shadow. Elliot was standing there, completely unfazed.

Guila was greatly disturbed too, considering this was her attack. She was confident that it would finish Elliot off.

As she took her time to analyze him, she immediately wanted to slap herself in the face for her foolishness. Red bits were splattered on the floor like broken glass. She completely forgot about her Master's Blood Armor.

It also didn't help that the Dragon and Fox sin were waking up from their unconscious state. They seemed to be in really bad shape, with scratches all over their bodies. But their faces seemed entirely laidback, not worried about their current situation at all.

It was clear that with her demon powers, Ban's healing would be difficult. Still, his face told Jericho that this wasn't the first time he got struck by demon powers.

Were they mocking her?

"So, Elliot, I will leave you to take care of them, alright? I need to look for Elizabeth now," she heard the Dragon Sin speak with that annoying uncaring attitude of his.

Elliot nodded. "Sure, I'll take care of them. I wanted to teach them a lesson about underestimating their opponents. Although I must admit, I think this is going to prove to be a difficult challenge." He turned back to Guila and Jericho. "If you keep up that teamwork of yours, then you might have a chance against me."

In all of their training years, neither Guila or Jericho managed to even put a crack on Elliot's Blood Armor. That thing was hard as steel. For Guila to shatter it, would be quite a feat.

'But if I remember correctly, Master can only use his armor once,' she smirked, one step closer to his defeat. 'Now I will not have to deal with his annoying defenses for a while.'

Despite her surprise, Guila tried to remain cool and serious. It felt strange for her to act like this. It only meant that her opponent was a challenging one. "We underestimated him…"

Jericho didn't argue on that. She was right.

She also had to put her game face on. One wrong move could mean her defeat, or worse, death. She had heard of Elliot's ruthless behavior in the fields of battle, she had to be careful.

It was a scary thought for Jericho, to die by her Master's blade. That would mean she drank the demon blood for naught.

But if she beat him right here right now, it meant that she would be able to beat her brother. Elliot was superior to Gustav by a mile in both raw power and intelligence, even she had to admit to that.

Which also meant that this was an opportunity she couldn't waste.

"Don't lose okay~" she heard Fox Sin speak. "I don't want to scrape your corpse off the ground after we're done."

Elliot growled, "Both of you, get out of here!"

With that, Meliodas and Ban made a run for it.

'Oh no, they're not going anywhere.' Jericho thought mischievously.

Even if Elliot was just standing in front of her, she couldn't let those two escape, especially Ban. That white-haired fool humiliated her back at Baste Dungeon, and she would not forget it. She charged towards Ban, taking advantage of his injuries from their earlier fight. With her power and his state, she would be able to take him down for good.

"You're not going anywhere Fox Sin. You're mine!"

As Jericho lunged to her open target, she felt the need to block her right side as the stone blade wielder blocked her path. She didn't need to signal for Guila as she pursued them.

But Elliot wouldn't let her escape easily.

 **Blood Dome!**

The bluenette looked up to the sky and a light red bubble started to come from Elliot's mouth, spreading around quickly enough to trap both women in a circular dome.

Jericho internally screamed, fully knowing how impossible it was to escape Elliot when he was fighting someone. The Blood Dome was fast enough to trap anyone, thick enough to not be destroyed easily- even Guila's bombs would have a hard time.

The dome could realize itself at any size. Elliot could shrink the dome to the point of crushing his victim, as well as making it large enough to where he could minimize the damage of large scale attacks. Right now, it was somewhere in between, covering a 20-meter radius.

And her window to get the revenge she wanted, was up. Meliodas and Ban were already far gone.

"You're not going anywhere, Jericho. I'm not done with you," Elliot said, pinning her to the ground as she was helplessly struggling to break from his grip.

At least he gets her name correctly, unlike Ban. But he interfered with her vengeance, and it made her blood boil with fury. He was surely going to get it now.

"You'll pay for that, Elliot!" Jericho snapped, pointing her sword at him, who didn't seem fazed by the gesture. "First, I'll kill you. Then I'll kill Undead Ban for everything he's done to me. As for now, you're in my way." She looked at Guila who was already in her stance, ready to fight.

"Guila, don't interfere," Jericho said with an arrogant grin on her face. "I'm going to face him alone."

Said knight tried to argue, but she immediately closed her mouth after seeing the determinate look on her eyes. _Good_ , she knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, amused. "Oh? So you intend to defeat me on your own? That's interesting." He sent a deathly stare towards Jericho. Elliot's rage was very noticeable at this point. "I don't know what Ban has done to you for you to carry such a grudge against him. Knowing him, he probably humiliated you. Don't worry though, what I'm going to do is going to be even worse than that. Because I'm very pissed off at you right now!"

Elliot charged at Jericho, but she was prepared for the attack. What did surprise her, was that Elliot jumped up with more speed than he showed before. He threw himself at her in the air.

Jericho reacted quickly and covered herself with her blade, clashing swords with Elliot. But, his strength was so great, that it pushed her back and almost broke her arms. "And I'm going to make you regret drinking that demon blood."

Elliot swiped to the left, then to the right and Jericho lost track of his swings. The only thing she could do was to cover her face with her sword until she found an opening, but the sharp pain of her torso didn't help her concentration.

Elliot kept swinging his blade with such force that it made a dent to her armor. 'How is he doing this?! My **Godspeed** should be able to track his moves!'

"You think that throwing away your humanity will solve anything?!" he shouted while slashing repeatedly at her torso. She winced painfully, bringing her to her knees. "You think that there are shortcuts for gaining power without consequences?!"

God, he was infuriating.

"Argh, SHUT UP!" Jericho snarled as her sword made a bright flash, making Elliot stop his assault and cover his eyes. She didn't waste her chance, this was opening she needed.

 **Godspeed 100 flashes!**

In the blink of an eye, she slashed Elliot multiple times with a speed that could not be perceived by the mere human eye. She stood on the other end of the clash facing her back at Elliot, while the latter was unmoving from his spot.

Did she get him?

This was her strongest move. Her final attack that not even her new master, Helbram, could dodge. An attack that slashed her target one hundred times before the two-second mark. She should have gotten every part of his body.

It wasn't like that.

Instead, Jericho felt a sharp pain coming from her body, her dented armor cracking open, blood leaking from the holes. She collapsed to the ground. Elliot had gotten both her arms, legs and entire body in one single counterattack.

"H-how? How did you get so strong is such a- short time…?" Jericho asked, pained and unable to move. She turned to Elliot, who was walking towards her. He was completely unharmed.

"I was always this strong, Jericho. It's because of your precious pride and arrogance that you lost." Elliot sighed, was he pitying her?

"To be fair, you were stronger without the demon blood. The reason I took you in as my student was that I saw a lot of potential in you," he admitted, giving her a look of disappointment. The same look that her brother gave her when she made any mistake, no matter how insignificant.

"You had every opportunity to be better than me, but you threw that away, you didn't listen to the advice I gave you back then."

Jericho's eyes widened in shock. She knew what he meant with his advice, she remembered it as clear as day.

 _A power boost is not always a bad thing. Power is power, if you desire it and you know you can take it, then don't hesitate to do it, otherwise, you would be a fool to refuse it. But if you can't take it, then prepare for the consequences. It may take- no, it will take something important from you. Now ask yourself, is it really worth getting a power that will easily corrupt you?_

 _Don't ever take a power that eradicates your former self, for you will be unable to find it after that._

"Judging from that expression of yours, you haven't forgotten about it. You let your lust take over, and now you're not the Jericho I used to know. Now I understand what Gustav meant before; You're not fit to be a Holy Knight. Not now. Not ever."

'No, no! That's not true' she wanted to say, but her state left her unable to speak. Or even more so, she didn't want to speak, because she realized that Elliot was absolutely right. She was a disappointment.

The truth of his words made her heart feel heavy, filling her with frustration, sadness, and anger. She wanted to prove herself, but was this really the way to do it? She had to figure that out for herself.

Overcame by exhaustion, she blacked out.

* * *

Jericho had lost.

It came as no surprise to Guila. Jericho was a fool to even think she could face Elliot by herself. She knew her master's strength first hand and even tried to warn the apprentice that fighting Elliot was a waste of time.

It hadn't worked.

For someone as proud as Jericho, telling her to work as a team didn't seem to get through her thick skull. If they were fighting someone they didn't know personally, then they would have teamed up. Now she was lying on the ground half-dead because of her carelessness. She would've told Helbram what she did, to get her punished for jeopardizing their mission.

But this was their Master she was talking about, and Guila would be lying if she said that she didn't want to fight Elliot in a one on one. Especially, since her defeat in Necropolis.

After Elliot was finished with Jericho, he glared at her direction. Guila felt his fury from a distance. Was he that mad at her for drinking the demon blood? She heard the speech he had made to Jericho, but honestly, that had little effect on her.

Elliot slowly walked in her direction, intending to close the distance from her. She prepared herself for the incoming battle.

'How did he deflect Jericho's attack so easily?' Guila thought. Jericho's 100 flashes were near impossible to dodge, so he must have done something with his magic. Then, she caught a closer look at Elliot's body. 'So, Jericho did land her attack...'

Elliot had small cuts on his coat and vest. Small droplets of blood started to dribble from his wounds. It wasn't anything lethal, not enough to stagger him. It would only slow him down a bit. He had been able to block most of her swipes.

"You helped Jericho before… Why didn't you help her now?" Elliot asked, slowly walking towards Guila's location.

"Because she wanted to fight you alone. As do I," Guila stated with a calm smile.

Elliot raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hmm? You are definitely stronger than Jericho, but still no match for me. Though, that amount of confidence tells me that you have an ace up your sleeve," Elliot assumed and frowned. "But, I'm in no mood for your games, Guila. I will take you down before you can even try to do whatever you're planning."

He sprinted forward, closing rapidly the distance with Guila. With the Blood Dome still active, she had nowhere to run. Even so, the explosive knight remained still, the calm smile still present on her face.

"Don't worry Master Elliot, I already planned everything, before you could even realize it."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Just before he closed the distance, the ground beneath him shone. Guila only saw how Elliot's body was enveloped by the explosion as she grinned victoriously. No one, absolutely no one, could survive a direct hit from her landmines.

However, she didn't let it end there. She knew that her Master was full of tricks, so she didn't even think of going easy on him.

"I'll wipe you out for good!" Guila shouted as the tip of her lance glowed and a small light ball was created.

 **Shot Bomb!**

Various light balls propelled toward Elliot, still covered by the smoke of her landmine. The ground trembled even more by the force of the explosions. If someone was watching, they would think that this was overkill, but not for Guila. Since their battle in Necropolis, she had to make sure that she finished him off for good.

"That should take care of him- Ngh!" Guila muttered to herself before collapsing to one knee. She used too much magic in this fight. Her Holy Bomb and landmines drained too much of her energy and the remaining bombs left her exhausted.

But, she was glad her mission was almost over. Meliodas and Ban were almost out of energy, so Griamore ought to be able to take them out. Howzer was dealing with the Serpent Sin- beats her how that was going. And finally, Elliot was taken care off.

'But why is the Blood Dome not going away...?' she thought as the red field still surrounded her. It was weird, there should be no reason for the field to stay active if Elliot was dead. It should have vanished the moment Elliot stepped on her landmines.

Unless...

"I see, that definitely proved a slight inconvenience. You might actually have some intelligence- no, you definitely have it."

Guila gasped as she looked up, only to see an unharmed Elliot on top of some type of red stone that looked like a ruby crystal. He was falling at high speed towards her, so she rolled away with the little strength she had left as she didn't want to be crushed. Elliot landed harshly at the ground, causing the ground to shattered and the field to tremble.

When she looked towards the land zone, she saw her Master unharmed, slowly walking towards her with a calm but angry look on his face.

"If I hadn't known you for so long, then those mines would have got me. I would have been severely injured, or worse- I would have died."

Elliot sprinted forward and clashed swords with Guila. She didn't have time to react because of her exhausted state.

"T-That's impossible, you cannot be that fast to evade my bombs!" Guila shouted as she was being slowly overpowered by Elliot. "There must be some sort of trick you're pulling!" Her swings were becoming sluggish and predictable.

Elliot seized his opportunity by doing a shoulder bash at Guila, which made her lose balance and slide backward.

By the time Guila recovered from the hit, Elliot was already in front of her, his assault was relentless, never had she seen him do anything like that. Before she could do anything else, Elliot swiped Guila's legs with his left foot, making her lose balance and fall over.

"You're right, I'm not that fast," Elliot said, putting his right leg over Guila's torso. She tried to stab at Elliot's leg, but the man kicked his other foot at her right arm, almost breaking it.

Guila yelled in pain and ceased her struggling. She knew that anymore struggle would cause the man to injure her even more than she already was. For a moment, Guila thought that her Master was an immortal being and not from this world, but when she took a closer look to his right arm...

Small drops of blood were coming from Elliot's hand. The man noticed her stare and frowned, knowing that she probably already guessed what he did.

Elliot showed her the lower part of it, and Guila noticed a big red slash on it.

"I slashed my wrist before the explosion went off, then I used my magic on the puddle of blood to harden it. That allowed me to create a tablet, which I used to gain some momentum which made me able to pin you down." Elliot sighed and winced slightly, the strain of his magic coming through.

"You're willing to go that far to kill me, Master?" Guila asked as she tried to wiggle her way out from underneath him, but every time she did, Elliot would just apply pressure to her body, making her instantly regret even trying. "Tch- I guess I should not be surprised… You tend to get the craziest ideas."

"Kill you? No. Teach you a lesson? Yes." His answer made Guila frown in annoyance. This wasn't the first time he had told her such a thing.

"A lesson? Heh- you must be joking. I heard what you said to Jericho before. My only regret for drinking the demon blood is that it didn't make me strong enough to defeat you, the scum of the kingdom. If I have to die to take you down- then so be it," Guila said with strong resolve, making Elliot grimace in agitation.

If he intended to change her mind, apparently, he was wasting his time. She already knew what she had to do and what had to be done in order to restore the glory that the Holy Knights deserved.

"I saved the people of this town when they were going to get killed by your bomb, and you still want me dead? Hmph- then, I'm sorry to tell you that you're deranged, and the demon blood just made that worse."

'Deranged? Deranged?!' He is the deranged here What Hendrickson told them was the ultimate objective. It's the only way that the Holy Knights can prevail. Peace is only the king's weak will of seeing things. War is the only thing that Holy Knights can do.

She won't be hearing anything else from her brainwashed Master.

"Kill me! Kill me now. It's better that way, instead of suffering such humiliation from you," Guila shouted, prompting Elliot to frown.

"Kill you? Hmm, you know, I would gladly do that after what I found out today. First, you took the shortcut of using the demon blood to gain power. Second, you were heartless enough to ignore the life of hundreds of people in this town and used them as bait to take us out. So yeah, I think I have a pretty good reason to kill you now."

Guila arched an eyebrow. Why was he telling her all this? "So why haven't you done it by now? If you can kill me now, you should have no reason to hold back-"

Elliot raised a hand to stop her talking. "I wish I wanted to kill you. I don't have any reason to spare your life after what you have done. But, I don't want you to die." His expression turned solemn as he looked to Jericho, who still lay unconscious on the ground. "Neither of you. Maybe I'm turning soft? Or maybe I'm just a better man- which I don't think it's true, but Elizabeth does."

A better man? Guila wanted to laugh. After all the things he had done to the kingdom, what good did the princess see in him? She has to be brainwashed. At least, that was the only thing she could come up with at this point.

"Besides, I think Zeal would be pretty mad if he found out that I killed you."

Guila gasped. That name... she remembered it as clear as day, it soothed her, but at the same time, it also scared that Elliot mentioned him. "W-What does my little brother have to do with this?"

Elliot let go of Guila. If she could have, she would have attacked him. But right now, she wanted to know what Elliot had to say. So, she remained silent, letting him speak.

"He is the main reason you drank the demon blood, right? So you would be able to protect him from any harm."

She didn't respond. It would be surprising if it was someone else, like Helbram or Hendrickson, who would have figured it out. After all, they didn't have families, and thus, people that cared about them.

Elliot however, was a whole book of mysteries. His past with the sins, his mother who was in jail right now. He knew what it was to have a family. Someone to protect.

Elliot smiled softly. "I'll take that as a yes. I did the same thing when I was a little kid. To feel so utterly useless that you aren't able to protect the one person you love- I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. I had to look for power."

Guila tilted her head in confusion. He had to look for power? What could he possibly mean by that? Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Master, what do you mean?"

"That's a story for another time. The point is, I know how you feel, and I understand why you did it. But, it doesn't necessarily mean it's the right way to gain strength. Take a good look at your surroundings and tell me what you feel."

Elliot turned off the Blood Dome and Guila spun around, noticing that they were actually pretty close to the village. She realized that the bombs that hadn't been blocked by Elliot, had a devastating effect.

The only things she could see were scorched houses and damaged roads.

"It's just some destroyed houses. Nothing of importance."

Elliot shook his head as if that was not the response he was expecting. "You're only seeing what's on the surface. Look again, and think deeply about the damage you've caused."

Guila looked again and the shady image in her head became clearer. It was a picture of three figures whose faces were obscured by black mist. Those homes she destroyed could have meant so much more to the people, and all their possessions, that they worked so hard to get- gone, by a single blast.

Still, that was it? She didn't feel a thing.

"The houses of the people, they were important to them. The stuff they've been working so hard to get is gone by my technique. But I don't see how's that going-"

"There you go again, looking from the outside of things. Stuff like that can easily be replaced. Do you see me wearing my black armor?" Elliot asked rhetorically. "It's not important. Keep looking."

Guila looked once again. And this time, the vague image came into a full visual.

It was of her father, baby Zeal and herself playing together. When she launched those explosions, she couldn't care less about the houses, things, or the people who had been caught by the explosion. A few lives in exchange for the criminal they've been chasing for so long was a worthy trade.

But those people, they could have had a family. And what would happen if she killed someone? The family of that someone would be destroyed.

Just like she had felt without her father.

Now, Guila had overcome that feeling, but it took time. A lot of time. The weight of her actions finally started to catch up to her.

Guila fell on all fours, devastated. She had the urge to cry, but the years of training helped her to get a hold on herself. "W-What have I done?"

Elliot sighed and looked at her with sympathy. "Now, you see it? The consequences of your actions and all the people you made suffer? Is this the right way? Could this be considered justice? No. It isn't. It's just carnage and bloodshed. The Holy Knights are not the same as before, and you know it. Ask yourself, will Zeal look at you the same way when he eventually finds out what the Holy Knights are doing to capture the sins?"

"Zeal will not find out-"

"He will find out, Guila. You know it, and I know it. And he's not going to be happy about all the killing. He's still a kid, so he's pretty naïve. A kid with a pure heart. Do not corrupt that." Elliot said, being brutally honest with her. "If we don't change the ways of the Holy Knights, Zeal is going to hate you. Or worse, he might become a corrupted Holy Knight himself. Just like you."

'Just like me...'

Now that Guila thought about it, that might happen. In the future, of course. Right now, Zeal is going to live his life as a kid, until he can think for himself and become a man.

That's when he's going to find out. But, Elliot is absolutely right, Guila doesn't like that path for him.

She gritted her teeth in frustration, knowing that she couldn't do anything about it. Because she didn't plan to change the ways of the knights.

"The reason I trained you both, is that I had hope in you. Hope, that you could become even better than I did, as a knight, and as a person."

The tone didn't sound mocking, or angry at her. He was just disappointed.

A few moments ago, he might have just shrugged it off as something that is non-important. But right now, it did matter to her. She saw her wrongdoings, and she knew that what she had done was wrong. Even if it was for the sake of the kingdom.

Was this the justice she fought for? Was Elliot right all along? Was she that blinded by the demon blood?

Guila didn't know. She just kept silent, processing everything her master said. And then, she finally came into a conclusion.

"I-"

It all happened in an instant. One second, Guila was talking to a slightly harmed Elliot, and the next one he was impaled by a green sword through the chest.

Guila gasped in shock as she saw her Master collapse to the ground. Behind him stood two figures.

One was Jericho, who now looked completely fine. But her face was obscured, making her expression unreadable. It was clear that she wasn't happy.

Next to her, was a tall man dressed in a golden-clad armor. Just by looking at him, Guila could tell that this man was the one who stabbed Elliot. The man's green scimitar being slowly pulled away from the bluenette's chest.

Guila knew well who this man was.

"Sir Helbram!"

Said man chuckled. "Don't listen to him Guila, he's just trying to plant ideas in your head~"

Guila stood up from her position and went to grab her lance. She looked at the fallen figure of Elliot one more time. He was bleeding badly, even with his magic in effect. He could only do so much at this point.

She didn't know if she should feel glad or sad right now.

"Guila, please go get our objective," Helbram ordered, causing her to straighten her posture. "I sensed the goddess amber activate not too long ago, so that means that the plan is a success. Under any circumstances, do not let her get away." He gave Guila a green orb with a rune attached to it. "Here, have this. I already got Jericho back to her feet, this should help you out too."

Guila nodded and activated the rune. Her body was surrounded by a green light, as the feeling of relief entered her system. Her energy was being replenished, and her senses coming back to normal.

"Let's go, Guila," Jericho said in a monotonous tone. Guila saw that she briefly looked at Elliot, and remembered that Elliot also had said something to Jericho, but didn't know what. It was probably something harsher than what he told her.

Guila also sent a glance in Elliot's direction. He was unable to move and still bleeding harshly. She bit her lower lip before turning around and started to walk away.

"Yeah, let's go," Guila said, running towards her objective with Jericho. 'I'm sorry Master, but I still need some more time to think about what you said to me. I do hope you survive- all though, it seems highly unlikely right now, but one can hope. I need to talk to you again when I made up my mind.'

* * *

'Dammit...'

'Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!'

Elliot had never felt so frustrated in his whole life, as he watched his two students leave without changing a little bit. At least Guila managed to see the error in her ways, but a person doesn't change just like that.

Jericho on the other hand, he didn't know. He didn't talk to her as much as he did to Guila. And he was so close to finding out if his talk did something good until the bastard Helbram showed up at the last second.

Elliot was surprised. For Helbram to avoid his detection had to mean that he was using some unknown magic, that he hadn't heard of. He wanted to ask him what it was. But there were matters more important right now.

Helbram mentioned someone as 'her' before. The only women on their team were Diane and Elizabeth, and it was obvious who they were going to chase. After all, Diane was a powerhouse, and there was no way those two girls could take her out.

Elliot struggled. He had to get out and protect Elizabeth, no matter the cost. But wounds and his current state would leave him unable to fight later.

He could still go against weaker opponents. Helbram was easy to take down at full power. But, to take him down while injured to near death, would be impossible.

"Stop struggling. It will only make your death longer and more painful," Helbram scoffed mischievously. "Although, now that I think about it, that should be a fitting end for a traitor of the kingdom~"

"Gah- you bastard," Elliot said, between coughs of blood. Unable to do much else, he sent a death glare to Helbram. "By 'her' you meant Elizabeth, right? What are you planning to do to her? Is it because of her gift?"

Elizabeth's gift. An anomaly that not even Elliot could figure out. A gift that could heal people when her feelings took over, at least that was how he thought it worked. But it was a rare phenomenon, ineffective if she couldn't learn to control it. So what did they want from her? It didn't make any sense.

"No use telling our plans to a dead man," Helbram said, pointing his sword to Elliot's heart. "Hendrickson is probably going to be a little mad at this… but meh," he shrugged, and added, "I guess this could count as collateral damage. Now, it's time to die, Elliot. Or I should say- time to die vampire."

Elliot gritted his teeth. Was he going to die here? Alone? Was this really the end?

 **Spirit Spear Chastiefol Fifth Form: Increase!**

Before Helbram could impale Elliot, various daggers flew towards him. The man blocked it with ease, but the number of daggers overwhelmed him and forced him to stay away from Elliot.

To the bluenette's relief, his friend King came flying towards him at top speed, eyes looking at him in concern. Was he really in that bad of shape?

Oh right, he had a hole in his chest. Luckily it didn't pierce his heart, otherwise, it would've been fatal.

King landed beside him and tried to lift him up, but decided that it was better to leave him there. He was wary that Elliot might bleed out if he moved him.

"Elliot, don't move, this is a serious injury."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Elliot deadpanned, making King roll his eyes slightly. He slowly got back to his feet by himself, which King didn't like.

"You shouldn't move, you have a hole in your chest which needs immediate treatment," King scolded.

"Don't worry King. I'm okay, really-" He got interrupted by another fit of blood spilling coughs. "-well, kinda..." he corrected. "I can control the flow of my blood to an extent, thanks to my magic. I can prevent myself from bleeding out until my regeneration comes back up."

Elliot's eyes widened, spotting something on the horizon, remembering what he had to do. He turned to King, who had Chastiefol levitating on his left side, ready to strike Helbram whom he sent far away.

"King, I need to go. They are going to capture Elizabeth. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about what happened to Meliodas and Ban over there." He pointed at the smokescreen, far away from when they were. It seemed to be from a small area near the town.

"Why do they want the princess?" King asked curiously. It made him forget about Elliot's wounds for a moment.

"I don't know," Elliot frowned, falling into deep thought. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. One would think it's probably because they want to get her back to the Kingdom, but they have more important things to do, so I think we can discard that idea."

"As expected from a Diamond Rank, you really do think things through, huh, Elliot~"

Elliot's shut his eyes wide in shock once more, as he turned around to see Helbram, already standing back in front of him. He swung his sword in an attempt to decapitate him. If he didn't do something, he would be done for.

Just as the attack was about to land, Elliot heard a snap.

 **Spirit Spear Chastiefol Second Form: Guardian!**

Chastiefol transformed into a green-colored bear, which immediately grabbed Helbram by the arm and yanked him away from Elliot. The Cardinal landed onto his feet and quickly regained his composure. He was ready to charge at them again when King snapped his fingers a second time.

 **Spirit Spear Chastiefol Ninth Form: Chomper!**

Guardian then materialized a green seed, which instantly flourished its roots and started to grow quickly. The plant grew violet scales and shaped into a huge mouth with sharp teeth. It's tongue leaked out, covered in purple saliva.

The drool was probably poisonous, but Elliot sure as hell didn't want to find out. Despite not having eyes, the Chomper turned to face Helbram, as if he was a buffet special. The vicious plant extended it's vines and grabbed the Cardinal's hand.

"What the- what is this? Aaaah~!" Helbram yelled when the vines vigorously dragged his entire body closer to the carnivorous plant. The Chomper licked its venomous lips and took the golden knight fully into its mouth and began to devour him whole.

"Whoa..." Elliot's mouth gaped. He had seen a lot of strange things in his life. A huge flesh-eating plant, ingesting The Cardinal was now one of them. He gulped, knowing that if he ever had to go against King, he should be prepared to be mauled by one of his strange powers.

"I got to admit, that's pretty awesome and scary…"

King narrowed his eyes as the Chomper's mouth seemed to be forcefully opened from the inside. Helbram was trying to get out using sheer force.

"Elliot, get out of here. The sooner you get to the princess, the sooner we can leave this horrid place," King ordered. Elliot agreed with a nod.

"The plant will keep him busy enough time for you to escape. Go!"

King was right. If they stayed there any longer, reinforcements were bound to show up, giving them an even harder time than they already had.

"You're right, I should be going. Thank you for your help, you really saved my skin there."

King smiled. "Anything for a friend."

Elliot bowed his head gratefully and rushed off, wincing a little at the pain from the wound on his chest. But, he could manage. He had to.

* * *

Elliot ran at full force, arriving at a nearby farm where many soldiers were seen standing guard. As Elliot came closer, he could see that the situation wasn't looking as good as he imagined it to be.

Elizabeth- who was now her normal size, was trapped in Griamore's barrier, while Hawk was powerlessly watching the scene unfold. The captured princess was holding Meliodas's broken blade.

The owner was nowhere to be seen, which could only mean one thing. Meliodas had been captured inside the Goddess Amber.

 _Crap._

Getting Meliodas out of the amber wasn't going to be easy. Elliot only needed some time to conjure a releasing spell, and he would be out. The problem was that he needed to actually attain that desired time.

Then there were Guila and Jericho, who just arrived a little after him. The reason he managed to catch up to them so quickly was that he was faster than the two of them, so he caught up quickly.

Luckily they didn't seem to notice his presence. Jericho had Ban pinned on the ground. The thief was pretty much defenseless at this point.

Elliot needed to find a good place to hide and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

"Sir Griamore, would you be so kind as to release the magic barrier?"

 _Apparently, he didn't have time for that now._

"Stop!" Elliot yelled, earning the attention of everyone present. Guila and Jericho narrowed their eyes at him- even if Guila's eyes seemed to be narrowed all the time.

Griamore and Veronica were startled to see Elliot, while Elizabeth and Hawk were outright relieved.

"Took you long enough you bastard~" he heard someone snicker. Of course, it was Ban. Who else wouldn't take this situation seriously?

Elliot ignored him and looked at Griamore with a serious expression on his face. "Griamore, do not remove the barrier."

"Ha! Elliot is here, now he's going to kick your buts!" Hawk celebrated and started to jump in excitement. The pig was totally crisped- courtesy of Guila's explosions.

He kept jumping until he saw Elliot's actual state. The open chest wound, and the way he was wheezing and trembling. "Wait, you look like you're going to die…"

"And you're toasted..."

Elizabeth looked at Elliot and her blue eye grew wide. She quickly became worried. "Oh no… Elliot, get out of here!"

Elliot ignored her. The atmosphere quickly became tenser, as Guila and Jericho were preparing themselves for any movement Elliot would make. Despite his current state, the two students didn't want to take any chances. Maybe it was because of their previous defeat that they might've learned something. After a long silence, Veronica finally spoke up.

"Why would Griamore take orders from you?" she rhetorically asked, clearly on edge with the situation. "A traitor that deserves nothing but misfortune upon him... To be honest, you must be a fool to come here in the shape you are in. I trust you're not here to fight?"

"Indeed, I think I'm a fool for coming here. But, I guess there is no escaping from this now. I'm here with the hopes that you would listen."

"Lady Veronica will not listen to the likes you! Now, you would do best to surrender-"

Veronica raised her hand, signaling Griamore to quiet. The hulking man ceased his movement. Veronica turned to Elliot, still glaring daggers in him. "Listen? To make this clear, I'm not going to give Ellie back to you, so I'm not going to listen to any excuse that you throw at me if that's what you think."

He was kinda hoping she would because that was indeed his plan. Elliot sighed, knowing that the best he could do at the moment was to stall for time until King came to help- _if_ he came to help.

"You heard them, Elliot. They're not going to listen. You better start whoppin' them!" Hawk shouted excitedly. "They have no chance against you- waaah!"

And then Hawk got blown up by Guila which sent him flying not too far away. Elliot knew the pig's durability, so he wasn't that worried.

"Useless pigs like you should stay on a farm eating mud."

Elliot internally facepalmed, what would he expect from a pig?

"It's settled then," Veronica spoke. "I hope that you remain still. I'm going to take Elizabeth back to the Kingdom now. Griamore, release the barrier from Ellie."

Elliot's temper started to rise. He couldn't let Veronica take Elizabeth back to the Kingdom, where certain death was sure to await her. He had to do something- anything.

He took a step forward. The knights immediately stiffened up, at the sudden rise of bloodlust the blue-haired man was emitting. Even Hawk got apprehensive for a moment.

"I will," he had to pause to catch his breath, "Not let you take Elizabeth away. I'm not going to let that happen! They're going to kill her, Veronica! Hendrickson is tricking you. He's playing everyone like a fiddle, while you blindly follow his orders!"

Veronica acted quickly and signaled her knight to act. "Griamore, encase him!"

Griamore swiftly flicked his fingers as he looked at Elliot. "Understood!"

The barrier around Elizabeth disappeared, making the woman slumped forward on the floor. Hawk quickly ran towards her to check if she was alright.

Then, the purple barrier started to surround Elliot, preventing him to move another step.

Veronica looked at him. She was clearly nervous, but her anger did not falter from her eyes. "Not one more step forward, fiend. You're a bad influence on Ellie, and I'm taking her back to Liones, like it or not!"

Elliot clenched his fists in rage. Veronica was a pain to deal with, so headstrong. She didn't listen to anything Elliot's said despite him being right about everything.

Well, he didn't have evidence, but the suspicious behavior of the New Generation was an obvious giveaway for bad intentions.

"Sister, let him go, he needs treatment!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"He's a former knight, he can take a wound," Veronica said dismissively.

Just before Veronica could call it a day, she turned around to see Guila pointing her spear at her. Elliot could feel the hostility from a distance and all he could do was watch. He had warned her, and now she had to be held accountable for her actions.

"Thank you for restraining Master Elliot, princess. He was proving to be quite troublesome to deal with, now you made my job much easier."

Veronica yelped, clearly having a hard time accepting that Elliot's ideas had been accurate.

"H-Hold on, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh right, you don't know. Our mission is to secure the princess and the sword from the Dragon Sin and kill the rest of his companions. To be honest, I was quite surprised that my master figured out our plan. We did our best to keep our mouths shut, isn't that right Jericho?"

To Elliot's surprise, Jericho didn't respond. Her eyes were obscured by her hair, as she kept her gaze firmly at the ground. It seemed weird, Jericho normally enjoyed boasting about her strength and how she wanted to prove herself. To witness her silent was quite uncharacteristic for the lavender haired girl.

"Hmm, I suppose you're still bitter about your loss. It doesn't matter. Give us the princess!" Guila smirked while Veronica stepped protectively in front of Elizabeth.

Elliot couldn't let this slide. No matter his own unfortunate situation at the moment. His weakened state made no difference. No one, _absolutely no one_ , would prevent him from protecting Elizabeth. Not now, not ever.

His temper started to rise. His blood boiled with fury and he could feel his vampiric powers awaken from within. But he held it under control because he couldn't afford to become the monster that he was before.

Elliot's eyes turned red as he felt the surge of power.

" **As if I let you take her away, Blood Dome!** "

As he shouted with a distorted voice, he lifted his hand and encased Guila and Jericho in his crimson dome.

Normally, Elliot's magic attack would use his blood for supply, but since he had used too much blood, he had to use other methods.

For this part of his magic, he just needed a still person with a bleeding wound. As long as that person had magic inside of them, he could use their blood as a limited supply.

The downside was that it would take double the strength for him to carry out the attack.

He seized the opportunity with Ban's unmoving body, scattered on the field a short distance away from him after previously being cut down by Jericho.

This was a double-edged sword which Elliot preferred not to use in battle. In this situation though, he had no choice. Also, he was sure that Ban wouldn't mind him borrowing some blood.

Never mind, he would probably do.

Elliot collapsed to one knee, quickly losing the strength in his body. But, he couldn't give up- he still had one more job to do.

"Elizabeth get out of here!"

Since Griamore and Veronica were busy with Guila, Jericho and him, this was the perfect moment for her to flee. And to Elliot's relieve, Elizabeth did follow his order and stormed off towards the city.

Good, that was the direction where Diane was, she could tell her about their whereabouts.

Elliot coughed, uttering a weak 'dammit', realizing his time was almost up.

"Ellie, wait up!"

Elliot lifted his head to see that Veronica was also sprinting towards her. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

If Veronica got to her before she could get away, that would be pretty bad.

"Master Elliot," he heard a calm voice. He turned around to see Guila, with a soft smile on her face.

Elliot rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear her rambling again, but he had no choice but to do so.

"Mhm- what is it Guila?"

"I'm impressed that you were able to figure out our plan, but you missed one important detail, so you better free us from here if you don't want to suffer the consequences."

Elliot and Griamore were both confused, the former narrowed her eyes at the bomber knight.

He knew that Guila was a troublesome student to deal with. Her intelligence was something he had to be wary of. He was almost afraid to ask what she had in store for him now.

"What… do you mean by that?"

"Remember when I said that I always plan ahead of time?"

'Ahead of time?'

He always knew that Guila had that trait. The ability to plan far ahead of the fights, going through any thinkable scenario beforehand. That usually gave her an upper hand in battle. But right now, what could she possibly do? There was no way that she could get out of her entrapment of the Blood Dome.

Unless...

Elliot's looked at her in disbelief. If what he thought was what was about to happen right now, he needed to act fast.

He turned around to see that Veronica had finally caught up to Elizabeth, but the ground beneath them was lighting up as if they activated some sort of trap.

Elliot did not think twice.

 **If you do this, you will die. Your body is in no state to defend itself.**

He heard a voice speak inside his mind, but he did not care. In a second, the ground beneath him shattered.

 **Are you sure you want to throw your life away for her?**

Griamore's barrier broke instantly, and Elliot was nowhere to be seen.

"Elizabeth!" Veronica shouted, throwing herself over her to cover her from the imminent blast.

"Sister Veronica!"

The bomb detonated.

* * *

Griamore ran.

He ran desperately.

The only thing he saw was that Elliot broke free from his barrier and went towards her lady. Then, he saw the explosion, covering both princesses. He prayed with all of his heart that his Lady would be okay.

"Lady Veronica, where are you?" he yelled, hoping to hear her voice.

However, he didn't hear a thing. It was only silence. An eerie silence that he didn't like. It filled him with despair and frustration for not having been able to do anything to prevent this.

"Oh, Lady Veronica. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Please be okay," he muttered anxiously.

This would never have happened if he had restrained the princess in the first place and used his actual strength to take down the enemy.

Griamore gritted his teeth as his temper started to rise within him- thinking about Elliot. The guy was a criminal, lying scum that had no regards for the safety of those around him.

The only reason Elliot had managed to escape his barrier, was because of the brief moment of distraction, weakening it.

"That bastard… he used my moment of weakness to escape. That's the second time he has done that. How can he disregard the feelings of his fellow friend?  
Well, I guess he was never even my friend in the first place. He has lied to me this entire time…"

And it was true. The entire time, Elliot had been something else. He wasn't even human. Hendrickson had told him that he was a vampire- a creature of the darkness who shouldn't be allowed to see the light of the day.

When Griamore witnessed those unholy powers for the first time, he realized that Hendrickson had been right all along.

It had filled him with such anger and disappointment that only got worse when Elliot left the kingdom and criminalized himself.

As the smoke dissipated, Griamore's face went from scared to relieve. He saw that Veronica was completely fine. Only a little dust covered her, alongside Princess Elizabeth who also looked unharmed by the explosion.

He rushed over to her and checked her over to check for any injuries. Thankfully, there were none.

"Lady Veronica, thank the god you're alright. I thought that would be the end for you," Griamore said, making the purple-haired princess look at him gratefully. He offered her his hand, "Are you alright?"

Veronica nodded and took it. Griamore effortlessly lifted her up. "Yeah, I'm okay. In the end, no one got hurt. I'm just happy Ellie is okay," she said, briefly glancing at her sister while Griamore helped her up too.

"I'm okay. But, what happened? The last thing I saw was a bright light flash from under us. Next thing I know, some strange force was pushing us away," Elizabeth said bewildered. Griamore raised an eyebrow.

'Strange force? There's no way the wind could have pushed them aside like that. Was it a miracle from the gods?'

Griamore couldn't deny that the blow could've killed them and he was happy they were all okay, but it was something very weird about how it all unraveled. He was sure that only a miracle could have saved them. His Lady's weary appearance told him that she was having the same thoughts.

"Is something the matter Lady Veronica?"

"Hm? No, it's just... How did we survive, exactly? I'm pretty sure that was one of Guila's bombs right there and I launched myself as a meatshield to protect Ellie. So, how?"

Honestly, Griamore didn't have an answer to that.

"Elliot, wake up!"

A crying voice made everyone to turn to the source of the noise. Griamore could hardly believe what he saw. The talking pig from earlier was nudging at someone on the ground. It was the fallen figure of Elliot, smoke leaking from his scorched body.

'Wait- but why?' he thought, trying to piece together what had happened.

"Elliot!" Elizabeth called out, running desperately towards Elliot.

"Wait, Ellie, it's still dangerous!" Veronica shouted, quickly running towards her sister.

This time, both sisters were aware of the possibility of there being another bomb. They ran to Elliot, careful of their steps as Griamore came up behind them. Luckily, there didn't seem to be anymore.

Now, Griamore could clearly see the state of his former friend. His eyes were milky white, burned away by fiery might of the explosion. His jacket was torn apart and skin laced with heavy burns.

No blood came out of him. He had nothing left to bleed.

He was beyond saving at this point.

"Elliot! Elliot! Talk to me, please!" Elizabeth pleaded, gaining the bluenette's attention.

"H-huh? Elizabeth, is that you?" his voice was hoarse and weak, barely audible. Elizabeth nodded rapidly with a teary-eyed smile.

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here. Sister Veronica too. We're alright."

Elliot smiled, too. "I… see. That means... that what I did wasn't meaningless. I'm glad you're both okay."

Meaningless? Was he really willing to sacrifice himself as soon as Elizabeth was in danger? Had Griamore really been this wrong about the man? A selfless, kind human- the opposite of what he had believed.

Griamore felt the guilt weighing up in his chest. Had he really been so wrong? He couldn't know, not yet.

"You saved me, Elliot. Thank you," Elizabeth said, looking at Elliot hopefully. "You're going to be alright. Just hang in there, I-I'm going to find someone that can heal you."

Elliot shooked his head, accepting his fate. "I'm not going to make it, Elizabeth. I… lost too much blood. My healing doesn't work. I can't feel my arms, legs, or even my face anymore. It appears this is it for me I'm afraid."

"Please don't say that! I'm sure we can do something about it, right sister?" she looked at Princess Veronica, who had a solemn look on her face. Gently, she placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

And Elizabeth broke down in tears.

"I-It's not fair! All of this happened because I was careless. You're all fighting for me and I'm unable to do anything, I'm useless," she said as she sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. "I'm sorry..."

"You knew Elizabeth was going to be fine if I used myself as a meat shield. So why would you do it?" Veronica's tone wasn't that of asking, she was more like demanding.

Griamore knew why she was acting like that. All of their life, Veronica and Elliot had never gotten along, so it didn't make any sense that he would sacrifice himself for her.

Griamore didn't know Elliot's intentions.

"I… don't know. I guess-" Elliot hesitated for a second before continuing. He let out a deep breath. "I guess you're not so bad after all, Veronica. Even all the times we argued and fought, I must admit… I had fun. And for that, I thank you."

To say Griamore was shocked would be an understatement. Elliot, the man he thought totally despised Veronica, just said that she wasn't so bad.

Had Elliot ever meant all those insults he threw at his lady? At this point, Griamore did not know.

Veronica remained silent. This was a good thing in Griamore's mind because if his lady had said something to Elliot at this point, it would be to argue.

That could only mean one thing.

Respect.

Griamore then remembered how he became who he is right now.

 _You want to fight to protect someone. I can see it in your eyes. If that's the case, prove to yourself, to everyone, that you can be a Holy Knight. And never, EVER, let the word of others get to you._

It was all thanks to Elliot. He was the one that helped him.

"Elliot… I don't know how to feel about this. I thought that you tricked me into escaping, but- argh, how could I ever start doubting you? You were the one that gave me courage back then. You helped me to overcome my fear… Was I so blinded by my own loyalty to the kingdom, that I forgot the kind of person you were?" he asked with sorrow-filled eyes. "Tell me, Elliot, why did you do it? Why did you lie to everyone?"

Veronica's was surprised by his sudden outburst, but she continued her quietude. He would apologize to her later because this was something he needed to do alone.

"Please Elliot, tell me."

"Why did I lie to everyone," Elliot muttered under his breath. "You know, I just-just wanted to protect everyone from the kind of monster I am… But, that would kind of be a lie too. I guess you and Howzer were the only few people I could trust at the time."

"Then why?"

"I'm sorry, Griamore. For everything, I should've trusted you from the start."

So, it was like that. Elliot was indeed a monster from the start. If he was like that, the Griamore wouldn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him. But right now, that monster wasn't who he saw.

He saw a person. A good and compassionate person who always did everything in his power to protect his friends. There was no denying that Elliot had changed for the better, and Griamore was a fool to even doubt him. He couldn't help but shed a tear for his fallen friend.

"Elliot... I hope that you can find peace."

Elliot chuckled, amused by the reverse situation that was happening. Even though he couldn't see, he turned to the direction he hears the pig's voice.

"Hawk, you better keep the tavern clean, Captain of Scraps. You've been a good friend that always brought a smile to my face, thank you, and sorry for being so cold to you."

Hawk bawled his eyes out. "Elliot… I will keep the tavern clean in your honor. Nothing can escape my snoot."

Elliot smiled and turned to look at Elizabeth who was still sobbing uncontrollably on his chest. "Hey Elizabeth, look at me, you idiot." She lifted her head. Her showing eye red from all the tears.

It hurt Griamore that his friend was dying, but he was a soldier. He had seen a lot of people die in the line of duty.

For Elizabeth however, this was a first.

"Don't blame yourself for everything that has happened. It was my choice, and I'm glad I took it- eugh!" He coughed more blood. His wheezing was getting harsher by the minute. "Remember the promise I made to your father? I will protect you until my last breath."

"But I-"

"Let me finish," Elliot interrupted and placed a finger on the left side of her chest. It wasn't a perverted action, rather it seemed that he was trying to tell her something. Elizabeth but paid it no mind, she wanted to know what he was about to say.

"Right here is the reason why you always seem to keep moving forward. Your heart is stronger than you can ever imagine… and it's also the reason I've kept on living to this point."

Everyone widened their eyes as they looked at the smiling knight. Did he really mean that? Then what would have happened if he and Elizabeth never met? Would he...?

Griamore shook his head. That might be a possibility, but he didn't want to think about it right now.

"Elizabeth, thank you… and goodbye."

Elliot's hand left Elizabeth chest and fell to the ground, his body taking its final breath before ceasing.

His last petal had finally died down.

There was no denying, Elliot was dead.

"No, no, no, no!" Elizabeth screamed in sorrow. Griamore and Veronica stayed unmoving, quietly mourning the death of their friend, Elliot.

No, it wasn't just death. It was a heroic sacrifice, and Griamore would remember that forever.

* * *

Darkness.

Just an entire black void of nothingness. That was the only thing Elliot could see. He heard nothing, he didn't smell anything.

"Where am I?" he asked, but no one answered. He looked around but found nothing. "Am I dead? If so, then the afterlife must be a really boring place. I can't see a thing in here…"

How did he even get there in the first place?

Oh, that's right, he saved Elizabeth from the imminent death of Guila's bombs. Then he remembered what he said to her in the end. He couldn't help but sigh, he did his part, the only thing he could do now was to pray for their success.

They had to get Gideon and get out of there before any reinforcements arrived.

And for what Griamore and Veronica were concerned, did he really mean all that he said back then? That he didn't hate them and had fun the time they spent together? He would be lying if he said he didn't. Being with them made him feel that he at least mattered in this damn world.

And Elizabeth, he couldn't tell her his feelings.

"Dammit."

Yeah, it frustrated him to no end. He didn't tell her because he was going to die. He didn't want to make her sadder than she already was.

"Well, at least I'm glad that she's safe. Whatever she does now, it's up to her. I guess I can only hope that she rescues my mother from that hell hole... and that I can stop talking to myself at some point," he chuckled. Now he needed to find a way to have fun in this loop of darkness.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just take your time."

Elliot's eyes widened as he turned to the source of the voice. What met him was certainly... odd.

It was a humanoid red mist who had glowing ruby eyes. The form of this mist resembled the demons described in some of the stories he had read, but he had never actually seen anything like it. The mist didn't do anything until Elliot asked, "Who… are you?"

The mist's crimson rolled its orbs excessively as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you mean who am I? We've met before, Elliot. I'm currently you, but at the same time, I'm not! I'm what you call... hmm, let me think. Ah! I'm the voice in your head, or, the 'evil spirit', if you will."

Elliot didn't understand a word he had just said. _Just who exactly, was this 'evil spirit'?_

Then he realized.

 _I can give you the power you need._

It was that bastard! The vampire that made him a monster, the one who led him to Hendrickson. Just the thought of him made his blood boil. The rage was showing on his face and his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Mhm~ not quite the reaction I was expecting," he said mockingly. The vampire sighed, seemingly disappointed by something. "Humans are so ungrateful. I give them power and this is how they repay me?"

So, that was how this was going to be? This guy basically made himself the victim. That didn't sit well with Elliot. It pissed him off to no end. His mother was rotting in a cell because of him. All Elliot had wanted was to live normally.

"Ungrateful?" he said quietly, before raising his voice. "Ungrateful?! Of course, I'm ungrateful you bastard! You took everything for me! You made my life a living hell, and you tell me a should be grateful for that?"

"You mean that I made your life worse than it already was?" The vampire chuckled. "That's amusing, your mother was just a small payment for everything I gave to you. Your abusive father? Dead. Lack of money? Solved. Weakness? I gave you the power that could create a freaking world disaster! But what else could I expect from someone as stupid as yourself."

The vampire came closer to Elliot and glared him down with his glowing red eyes.

"You can be so much stronger than what you are. But no- you refuse to embrace your vampire self."

Elliot clenched his fist in anger. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to become like this. I told you back then, that I didn't want your power! Yet you still-"

"Okay, I'm going to have to stop you right there," the vampire interrupted. "You see, I was under the impression that; if some random idiot comes directly to me, seeking power... I just kindly ask them to offer their souls to me, to unlock their maximum potential. You, however, said that you didn't want your soul to be taken- alright, that's all fine and dandy- I was going to let you go. But I watched you closer, your inner desires told me that you still wanted my power, and, we were compatible! It was a win-win situation; don't you think? I even let you keep your soul. Imagine that."

As if that had been such a good reward for him. Screw this. This guy is just being a complete douchebag.

"You asshole, you only wanted to use me as your vessel, didn't you?!"

The vampire's eyes flashed slightly. He slowly cracked his non-existent neck and then started to chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe not. Finding a vessel is only one of many things on my to-do list. But, I don't have time to explain everything to you." The vampire turned to the other side as if he was looking for something more important to do "I have to take care of some things in Britannia now."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. Did he say that he wanted to take care of some things on the outside? But how? The only way he had access to that world was because of Elliot. How was he going to get out? But, he felt the confidence and malice radiating from the vampire.

It was scary, but this monster had some sort of plan that the bluenette did not like it.

Elliot gulped and asked, "How so? I just died, so you can just forget about me already. You have no control over me now."

The tension of the atmosphere grew higher when the vampire didn't say a word, just narrowed his eyes at Elliot, who was watching him quizzically.

But there was one thing he _did_ know.

If he was dead, there was no way he could go back to the real world.

"Hm- hehehehe~ Ahahaha!" The vampire started to laugh hysterically as if he was just told the funniest joke on his life.

"What's so funny?"

The vampire ceased his laughter and looked at Elliot directly. The glowing eyes seemed to pierce his very soul. "Oh, well. That's the thing you see, you're not dead just yet. Quite the contrary, actually. You're going to be just fine when you wake up."

What?

What was he saying? He had felt his consciousness fade away and his heart stopped. He just experienced death, so how could he be alive? There was no logical explanation of what the vampire was saying.

"And you know the best thing? Look at this!" the vampire exclaimed excitedly, moving his hands as he started to cast a spell.

Then, a red magic circle began to appear beneath them. An octagram, made of various symbols that Elliot couldn't decipher.

The magic looked too advanced for him. What intrigued him the most, was that the circle was blinking rapidly, almost as if it wanted to disappear. Elliot could see the golden yellow energy surrounding it, almost as if it was trying to fight the darkness.

Elliot blinked in confusion. _Just what the hell was that thing?_

"This right here- it's the **Seal of Eternal Punishment**. A seal made by the finest mage in the Demon Realm, The Commandment of Selflessness, Gowther-"

Wait, what? What in the world was he talking about? He had heard of that name, but not in those kinda circumstances.

"Gowther? Do you mean the Sin of Lust? And what's a Commandment?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, not _that_ Gowther. I forgot that you don't know anything about them- not like anyone of this era should know," The vampire remarked dismissively and pointed at the magic circle on the floor.

"This is the seal that separates me- from you. I cannot take over your body with this circle that is always blocking my path. It's the ultimate form of sealing the demons. It has no weaknesses, except-" He gestured at the golden aura that was surrounding the magic circle. Elliot could feel the warmth of the magic just by looking. It was relieving.

"You see this yellow sparkly thingy? That's Goddess magic. That is the reason the seal is weakening, and why we're able to talk like this. It's also healing your body."

Healing him? But he was dead, there was no way for his body to heal. Even if his external wounds were healed, his soul had already left his body. There's no way he should be alive.

If not...

Elliot realized something that made him shiver in fear. "Y-you're what's keeping me alive, aren't you?" He couldn't see it, but he could feel the vampire grin ear to ear.

"Took you some time to figure that out."

The vampire broke his composure and laughed maliciously, almost as if he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. "Fufu~ I've waited so long to get out. Now, I'll have my vengeance against the people who annihilated my race, and the people who tormented me all those years ago. With their self-destructive relationships, I'm going to end them once and for all."

Vengeance? Vampire? He knew too well where this was going. The sins were the ones that finished off the Vampire Clan twelve years ago and this guy was their king. With the situation outside, he couldn't let him run free. He couldn't let him harm his family or the girl he loved.

Before Elliot could say anything, he was cut off by the vampire. "And look at you, chasing an impossible dream of love, that will only destroy you at the end."

Elliot froze.

Impossible dream? What did that mean? He didn't have any right to say that to him! He didn't know his past with Elizabeth, how he was always where when she needed him the most. She had also done the same for him, sometimes without even knowing.

"Hmph- I know more than you think, Elliot."

Elliot gritted his teeth. This guy could read his mind, but he would not listen to his words any longer.

He determinately closed the distance with the mysterious figure which seemed unfazed by his intimidating behavior. "You're going back where you came from."

The figure raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by that statement. "Yeah~ but no. This is the perfect moment to show you how I do things, Elliot. So, go to sleep for now. It's been a while since I went out."

Before Elliot could retort, he felt some invisible force drag him away from the vampire. He couldn't do anything to avoid it. It seemed to grab him out of nowhere. He tried to struggle but failed his attempts. "W-What is this?!"

"Sorry~ I need you out of the way for a while. Hope you don't mind."

"Stop!" Elliot screamed, despair taking over him. The vampire merely waved his hand as a gesture of goodbye.

"Sleep tight Elliot- Oh and for future reference, my name is, **Vampire King, Varan.** "

And then Elliot was dragged away into the darkness, where no one could ever hear or see him.

* * *

It was nighttime and the situation didn't seem to improve from earlier. In fact, it only seemed to worsen as time passed.

Elliot had died and Ban was out of commission still. At this moment, Elizabeth finally allowed herself to truly experience the despair from what had unfolded these last couple of hours. Her best friend had just died in her arms, and she had no idea what she would do without him.

Meliodas went berserk, breaking the amber in the process, taking down Guila and Jericho in an instant. This should have made Elizabeth calm down a little since she hoped for him to break free. But it didn't. Instead, it filled her with horror and sadness. That hadn't been the Meliodas she knew. Something was clearly wrong him and she had to do something.

The landscape was a complete mess. The destruction could be seen everywhere as far as the eye could see, making it hard to even walk outside.

Luckily, she was safe where she was, being protected by Griamore and Veronica who were currently watching the battle between Meliodas and Helbram. Since Meliodas protected them even in his injured state, at least Veronica should get a good idea of what kind of person he truly was too, right?

...Right?

"So that's the monster that destroyed Danafor," Veronica muttered, loud enough for her to hear. She turned to look at Elizabeth, a stern look engraved in rosy cheeks. "You see now, Ellie? This is why I prevent you from going near him. He's not a safe person to be around!"

"You're wrong! He's been nothing but good to me ever since I first found him. T-there must be something wrong with him, I'm sure!" Elizabeth pleaded to her stubborn sister. She could swear she was like a brick wall sometimes.

"How many times will I have to tell you that-"

Before the two could argue further, they both flinched as Elliot's body began to twitch beside them. His scorched wounds began to close up, and his pale body once again regained its color.

Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes. In this situation, that looked completely doomed and by some miracle, Elliot was healed. She recalled that he had told her that he had a healing ability, but that it was slow and would take time for it to set in. This time, it was like the speed of his healing tripled.

"E-Elliot? H-Hey, are you awake? Talk to me!" Elizabeth pleaded, shaking him by the shoulders in hope for some kind of response. To her luck, Elliot's eyes twitched slightly and began to slowly open, revealing the glowing red irises, shocking everyone.

Elizabeth had seen this phenomenon once before and it only appeared at nighttime. But this was different than the other time.

Elliot's eyes never glowed in that way. They only changed color from day to night, but only that. If she's being honest, it unsettled her, but once she learned about his vampiric nature, she understood.

Griamore looked at in disbelief, not believing what he was seeing "I-Impossible! His heart stopped. He was definitely dead!"

Elliot had a blank expression on his face like he was staring at a bunch of ghosts in a strange land.

Elizabeth did not care that this situation was obviously suspicious and strange. She just cared that her friend was alive. It was so devastating to watch him die.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Elizabeth said, hugging Elliot tightly. "Really, I couldn't picture myself burying you!"

To everyone's surprise, Elliot didn't utter a single word. Nothing like 'I'm back' or 'good to see you again', nothing.

All he did was to push Elizabeth aside, before standing up, looking at his surroundings. His expression did not change. It was the same blank and thoughtful face that he had as he was waking up.

"Elliot? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. Sure, Elliot could be silent some times, but not like this. Not when something like this had just happened.

Suddenly, Elizabeth was pulled away from Elliot by Griamore. She was going to ask him what was wrong until she registered the look on Griamore's face.

It was filled with fear and uncertainty. He was sweating bullets as he looked at Elliot, who was back faced against them. Hawk stepped protectively in front of her, just as unnerved as Griamore.

"Back off, Elizabeth. Something smells off about him," the pig said, making Elizabeth look at the bluenette once more.

This time, Elliot turned to face them. Elizabeth felt a chill run down her spine.

Elliot was grinning, but not a genuine grin that expressed happiness. It was a crazed grin that pure full malicious intent. By the direction Elliot was looking, Elizabeth could guess that he was looking at the fight between Meliodas and Helbram.

"Hmm- I can see that things have not changed as much from the last time I came here," Elliot said, his voice completely different from his usual soothing voice baritone. But now, his voice had was stained with a sense of class and annoyance, but most of all, arrogance.

"Is that really Elliot?" Veronica asked, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the bluenette. She was staying close to Elizabeth, with full intent to protect her.

There was no way this could be the Elliot from before.

"This power… This is nothing like Elliot's," Griamore said, trembling slightly at the imposing figure that had just risen from the dead. He felt nervous, but not scared. "I've read about vampires. They are creatures that gain power when sucking someone's blood. Also, their power double at night. Rotten to the core. They have little to no care for humanity and they're the creators of the Blood Magic that Elliot possess… I've seen Elliot fight at night. He's unbelievably strong, but he told me once that he loses control easily. And it's true, I've felt the sinister magic. But this time, that magic feels so much stronger than before… Did he finally lose it?"

'Elliot' started to walk slowly towards them, his gaze never leaving Elizabeth as he walked. His powerful gaze made her freeze down her back. Griamore and Hawk stood in front of her, ready to fight if necessary. Veronica stood on the back with Elizabeth.

"Back off! You aren't the Elliot I know, so don't come closer!" Griamore said, preparing a wall to trap him.

"You'll have to get through the great Hawk first!"

'Elliot' just raised an eyebrow before shrugging, lifting his fist, prepared to throw a punch.

"I don't even know who you are," he said, and in the blink of an eye, Elliot was in front of Griamore. He punched him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then kicked Hawk and sent him flying, far away from there.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth cried as she saw the pig crash into the ground.

"Griamore!" Veronica shouted and put herself in Elliot's way, intending to protect Elizabeth to the very end. "Not one more step."

'Elliot' smirked. "Really? You know what that means, right?"

"I will sacrifice myself for my sister, even if it's the last thing I do!" Veronica shouted, determination clear on her face.

This was what Elizabeth admired most about her sister. She was someone who would protect her even if the situation seemed totally hopeless. She would always stand her ground no matter what, to protect her.

"I see then," 'Elliot' said, seemingly disappointment. He raised his hand.

"Begone."

He raised his hand and effortlessly slapped Veronica over the head with such force, that it knocked her out in an instant, leaving a big red mark on her cheek.

"Sister!" Elizabeth shouted and threw herself at the ground beside her older sister. She begged her to wake up, but she was knocked out cold. "Sister, sister, please wake up!"

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Princess Elizabeth."

The voice made Elizabeth halt, before slowly turning over to 'Elliot', who was smiling darkly at her.

"Or should I say, _we meet again_."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 9, this is my longest one yet so I hope the wait for the readers was worth. I am deeply sorry for taking so long, but I just had so much going on that it made updating this story next to impossible.**

 **Huge thanks to wSanSaw for helping me with the story, I couldn't have done this without her help so if you want to check a better writer than me, then feel free to go check her stories!**

 **It is safe to say that I'm back, so I'll hope everyone sticks to the story for future updates.**

 **Anyway, onto the powers:**

 **Godspeed: Allows the Jericho to move at a tremendous speed which can increase the more times she hits her target.**

 **Holy Bomb: A bigger version of Guila's 'Shot Bomb'.**

 **9th form, Chomper: One of the forms that were never revealed in the manga, so I made my own. Chastiefol transforms into a carnivorous plant which devours the nearest threat it encounters.**

 **Red Artillery: An upgraded version of Blood Artillery which allows Elliot to divide the projectiles into small needles. Very similar to King's Increase, just with fewer blades.**

 **Next Chapter: The Vampire King**


	11. Author's Note

_Surprise~_

 _Now, I know that you might be mad a me for this, but this is something I have to say._

 _First of all, let's talk about this story in general. Let me tell you, that this feels like a complete mess on the start, at least for me. The first chapters are so rushed that's even faster than Flash, I wrapped up two arcs in only three chapters. Specially the Baste Prison arc, that was disastrous. However, I feel that the quality of my writing has been slowly rising up ever since I started Necropolis's arc. Adding more characters, more deph and covering plot holes that the original author of the series didn't bother too._

 _Still, I think the first part of my story left a huge impact on the general rating._

 _Now, let's talk about Elliot._

 _This blue haired asshole pervert is a blast to write. A man who is not afraid to speak his mind and makes drinks that would take you further to Nirvana. Under that facade lies a broken man who has suffered countless of ordeals, being controlled by Vampire only made things worse. This is the one character I'm proud to write alongside King Varan. Both of them have huge backstories, their own quirks and flaw, and respectable character development. I don't think I would get tired on writing more of them._

 _Now, let's talk about the main problem with the story that bothers me to no tomorrow._

 _The pairing. That goddamn pairing. Holy shit, every time I think on writing that makes me blow up out of frustration. At first, I was going for Elizabeth, having planed to actually have some reason to develop her character so she doesn't actually becomes the useless goddess that she is in the manga. People, however, didn't liked that, telling me that she just belongs to Meliodas and only him. Alright fine, I can work around that, I had a plan B._

 _Then, there is Jericho._

 _...If I had to be honest, I didn't planned her correctly. Everytime I thought about writing her, I had to rack my brains so hard that it hurts. In other words, she isn't that much fun to write, I don't know why._

 _TLDR, the pairing is a goddamn mess right now._

 _However, this doesn't mean that I quit writing the story. It's just that I'm heavily frustrated on caring too much about people's opinions. So, I ended up doing what they wanted, instead of what I wanted. Luckily, not to the point of being a lost cause._

 _When I find inspiration to write again, I will publish the next chapter. I'm sorry for my beta and everyone for being so inactive._


End file.
